Locked Tome 1
by Lau100
Summary: "-Une nouvelle détenue arrive demain. -Son nom ? Son crime ? -Clarke Griffin. Vingt ans. Meurtre." Clarke se retrouve en prison, dans l'attente de son procès et suspectée de meurtre. Elle y rencontre Bellamy Blake, gardien. Bellarke moderne.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** **:**

 _Elle ne savait même plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un appel, auquel elle avait immédiatement répondu. C'était cet appel, supposait-elle, qui l'avait conduite à cet appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regardait ces hommes en uniforme sans même les voir. Elle les entendait lui parler, mais elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était son coeur battre à une allure insoutenable, remontant jusque dans ses tempes. Elle se sentit soulever, et sentit la morsure d'un métal froid sur ses poignets. Elle avait envie de se débattre, d'hurler qu'elle était innocente. Mais quand elle voyait tout le sang autour d'elle, sur ses vêtements, son visage et ses mains elle ne savait plus si elle était si innocente que ça. Alors elle suivit ces hommes sans aucune résistance._

Il se réveilla au son de son réveil qu'il éteignit d'une main experte. Il s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables. Il tourna la tête et observa la jolie brune qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Ça faisait presqu'un an qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie. Un an qu'il filait le parfait amour avec elle. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front et se leva. Tout en se préparant une tasse de café, il nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau à sa copine. Même si leur anniversaire n'était que dans un mois, il savait qu'il devait s'y mettre bientôt. Il but lentement sa tasse de café et alla s'habiller. Il était tôt mais il était déjà bien réveillé. C'était une habitude qu'il aimait, lorsqu'il se réveillait pour aller au travail. Beaucoup étaient déprimés de devoir travailler, mais pour lui, c'était un plaisir quotidien.

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires et se dirigea vers le sien pour enfiler son uniforme. Il était en train de terminer de s'habiller quand il entendit des cris. Il courut vers la source du bruit. Il vit deux filles, deux détenues, qui étaient à terre et se battaient. Il se dépêcha de les séparer avant que ça ne dégénère et les renvoya plus loin. Il savait qu'il aurait dû leur en parler, peut-être même qu'elles auraient eu un avertissement, ou pire. Mais il savait que ça ne marchait pas avec elles. Alors il préféra passer l'éponge.

C'était ça son quotidien : s'assurer que l'ordre régnait dans la prison féminine. Bien que beaucoup de ses collègues s'étaient retrouvés ici sans même le vouloir, lui l'avait choisi. Il était l'un des plus respectés et il savait que certaines avaient peur de lui. Il s'en jouait pas, contrairement à d'autres collègues, mais il ne les détrompait pas pour autant car il savait que ça lui permettait d'être pris au sérieux.

Il n'avait pas toujours voulu faire ce métier, mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction l'exercer. Il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Mais contrairement à ce que d'autres pensaient, ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait respecter les lois ou autre. Non, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression d'aider ces femmes à vivre malgré la dureté de la prison.

C'était sa soeur qui lui avait inspiré cette vocation. Sa si petite soeur qu'il avait toujours protégé, envers et contre tout. Peu de personnes ne comprenaient la relation privilégiée qu'ils entretenaient. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour aider sa soeur. Et il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, mais au fond de lui il se disait que si elle se retrouvait ici, il pourrait être là. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que sa soeur puisse commettre quoi que ce soit qui l'enverrait ici. Mais il savait à quel point la vie pouvait être pleine de surprises. Et il savait que parfois, la justice ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Alors, il se préparait depuis toujours à la possibilité de la voir ici. Il secoua la tête pour faire sortir sa soeur de ses pensées. Il avait beau aimer Octavia plus que tout au monde, il devait rester professionnel.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il se retrouva auprès de son collègue et ami, Nathan Miller. Nathan était comme lui : il avait choisi son métier, son lieu de travail. Ils avaient fait leur école ensemble, avaient postulé dans cette prison ensemble et étaient entré ici ensemble. Depuis toujours ils étaient inséprables, chacun ayant eu sa propre enfance difficile.

-Hey Blake !  
-Miller. Quoi de nouveau ?  
-Une nouvelle détenue arrive demain.  
-Son nom ? Son crime ?  
-Clarke Griffin. Vingt ans. Meurtre.  
-Meutre ?  
-Ouais. Elle a tué un homme avec une arme blanche.

Bellamy en resta sans voix. Il regarda longuement son dossier, se retenant de le ramener à la maison. Le nom de la jeune fille le suivit jusque chez lui. Et il fut incapable d'enlever son image de son esprit. Tout tournait en rond dans ses pensées. Comment une si jeune fille pouvait-elle se retrouver en prison pour meurtre ? Elle n'avait que vingt ans bordel. L'âge d'Octavia. Octavia aurait pu être à sa place.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant le fit sortir de ses songes. Il se retourna pour voir Gina apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement. Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, il serra la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Clarke. Et sans même la connaître ou l'avoir rencontrée, il se fit la promesse de toujours être là pour elle.

* * *

Elle se trouvait face à ces policiers qu'elle voyait depuis deux jours non stop. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et elle supposait que c'était ça qui les agaçait. Mais de toute façon, que pourrait-elle bien dire ? Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvé sur le lieu d'un meurtre. A moins qu'ils aient raison et qu'elle l'ait réellement commis ? Elle ne cherchait même pas à se défendre, de toute façon elle n'avait aucun preuve. Les hommes continuaient de lui poser les mêmes questions, inlassablement. Ils n'en avaient pas marre de toujours demander la même chose ? Bon d'accord, elle ne les aidait pas en restant muette. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait toujours une voix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Enfin, deux jours. Mais pour la bavarde qu'elle était, ça faisait beaucoup.

Et comme elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle se contentait de les regarder d'un air absent. Elle entendit le mot "transfert", ce qui eu le don de la faire remonter à la surface. Où allaient-ils la transférer ? Mais quand elle les vit s'approcher pour la ramener en cellule, elle comprit qu'elle allait être transférée en prison. Certainement le temps que son procès ait lieu. C'est-à-dire, pendant plusieurs mois. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter de se retrouver en prison ou non. Mais d'un côté, si elle avait vraiment tuer un homme, ne méritait-elle pas d'aller en prison ?

Elle s'assit sur le sol froid et se demanda pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette soirée. Tout serait tellement plus facile, elle pourrait se défendre ou avouer son crime. Alors que là, elle ne pouvait que s'enferme dans un mutisme. Elle ferma les yeux, et imagina ce que donnerait sa vie en prison.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire Bellarke moderne ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée.  
**

 **Je suis d'accord, le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais ne vous en faite pas, les prochains seront plus longs.**

 **J'espère que ce début vous aura plu. Dites moi tout !**

 **Pour le rating, que j'ai mis M, c'est surtout pour des épisodes futurs, et un épisode en particulier. Mais je préférais mettre ce rating, sachant que c'est un univers assez noir, puisqu'il est quand même question de meurtre, prison, etc.**

 **Je posterai le chapitre 2 dimanche prochain, je ne sais pas à quelle heure car ce sera mon anniversaire (et celui de Jarod).**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Réponse aux guest :  
-ShaniSherly : J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes alors ! Merci :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2** **:**

 _-Clarke, la voix de l'autre côté du fil paniquait, il faut que tu me rejoignes à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer. Vite._  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Pas le temps de t'expliquer._

 _Et son petit ami raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Elle fixa quelques secondes le téléphone, perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Finn parler de cette façon. Lui qui était toujours calme et posé, semblait en proie à la panique et à la peur. Elle reçut un message avec l'adresse, et elle prit rapidement sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais._

Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, pourtant, Bellamy était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Clarke. Il se tourna une énième fois dans son lit et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa brune. Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure, puis sur son front et sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et il se sentit coupable de l'avoir réveillée, il voulait juste passer le temps avec elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, encore endormie.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.  
-Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement les faits.

-En réalité, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...  
-Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive Bell. Depuis hier tu as l'air ailleurs.  
-C'est si voyant que ça ?  
-Voyons Bell, je te connais maintenant. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupire. Non il n'était pas énervé contre elle de le connaître autant, ce qui l'énervait c'était d'être déstabilisé par une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Il acquiesça, bien sûr qu'il savait, c'était sa petite amie quand même.

-C'est juste une nouvelle détenue qui va arriver aujourd'hui.  
-D'habitude ça ne te met pas dans ces états là, remarqua Gina. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?  
-Elle a vingt ans, et elle a été condamnée pour meurtre. Enfin elle va être jugée pour meurtre.

Sa petite amie ne dit plus un mot pendant quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

-Elle te fait penser à ta sœur c'est ça ?

Gina avait raison, Gina avait toujours raison quand il s'agissait de Bellamy. Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il vit qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le réveil qui sonnait enfin l'en empêcha.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et se leva. Il avait hâte d'en avoir terminé. Il se dit que de toute façon, si elle avait commis un meurtre elle devait être le genre de fille violente. Avec ce physique qui allait avec : les piercing, les tatouages... Rien à voir avec Octavia. Il ne devait pas se rendre malade pour une meurtrière, qu'elle soit jeune ou non.

Et il se rendit au travail avec, pour la première fois, l'envie que cette journée se termine.

Il attendait l'arrivée de la nouvelle détenue, aux côtés de Nathan. Il avait hâte de la voir, de voir qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait tout d'une meurtrière. Le fourgon arriva enfin. Des collègues sortirent de devant et ouvrirent la porte arrière. Bellamy plissa les yeux, il faisait noir à l'intérieur et il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer une petite silhouette. Les deux policiers entrèrent et la tirèrent dehors sans aucune douceur. La jeune fille se laissa faire et Bellamy put enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il la regardait de haut en bas. Ses vêtements étaient sales mais semblaient de marque. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses épaules en boucles sales aussi. Mais il pouvait deviner que dans une autre vie ils avaient été propres et soyeux. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine, et des yeux d'un bleu limpide.

Des yeux dans lesquels il se plongea immédiatement. Il crut défaillir quand il découvrit un bleu glacial, vide de toute émotion et qui semblait éteint. Elle détourna le regard avant qu'il ne puisse y lire le malaise qui la gagnait.

Il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Cette fille n'avait rien d'une meurtrière. Elle avait un visage innocent, des yeux qui montraient une force sans faille, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait pu tuer quelqu'un. Tout ce dont il s'était convaincu venait de s'écrouler en quelques instants. Il s'avança et se posta devant elle.

-Bonjour, je suis un des gardiens travaillant ici, et je vais te demander de bien vouloir me suivre.

Elle le regarda, d'un regard toujours aussi vide, et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible. Il se mit à sa gauche tandis que Miller se plaçait à sa droite et que les policiers refermaient le fourgon et repartaient.

Il la guida à travers la prison pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, individuelle. Il ne savait pas si c'était elle qui l'avait payer ou si c'était parce qu'elle était ici pour meurtre. Ou peut-être les deux.

-Voici donc ta chambre, ta cellule, un peu de tout en fait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Il ignora le regard interrogatif de son ami et la regarda s'asseoir sur le lit, face à eux. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et il se surprit à vouloir l'entendre. Il voulait entendre sa voix, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Ne la voyant toujours pas parler, il sortit, suivit de son collègue. Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans le bureau, Nathan ferma la porte pour être sûr que personne n'écoutait.

-Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis quand on est aussi mielleux avec les condamnées ?!  
-Je ne suis pas mielleux Miller !  
-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire, imita le noir.  
-Tu l'as vue ? Elle est complètement perdue !  
-C'est une meurtrière Blake !  
-Parce que tu trouves qu'elle ressemble à une meurtrière toi ?!  
-Mais on s'en fout d'à quoi elle ressemble ! Elle est ici parce qu'elle est accusée de meurtre, point. Pas de favoritisme ici tu te souviens ?  
-Elle pourrait être Octavia, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
-Merde Bellamy, laisse Octavia en dehors de ça ! Ici tu es gardien de prison, pas grand frère.  
-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici.  
-Tu es en train de merder Blake.  
-J'en ai rien à faire d'accord ? J'ai envie de l'aider.

Et c'était vrai. Quand il avait vu son regard si vide, il avait eu envie de l'aider. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était plus que parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa sœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait l'aider, qu'il était le seule à pouvoir le faire. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait envie d'être celui qui redonnerait de la vie à son regard si bleu.

C'était le début d'après-midi et Clarke n'était toujours pas sortie de sa cellule. Elle ne s'était pas montrée pour le déjeuner et Bellamy s'inquiétait.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait surveiller les parloirs. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à elle et ça l'exaspérait. Comment, en deux jours, une totale inconnue pouvait autant être dans son esprit ? Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : l'en faire sortir. Mais il en était incapable.

Elle était en danger. Voilà ce que son esprit torturé lui soufflait. Le problème était que s'il commençait comme ça, à être déstabilisé par cette fille, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Elle allait être ici pour un bon bout de temps, au moins jusqu'au procès. Et il savait que Miller avait raison, qu'il devait rester professionnel.

Mais quand il revoyait son visage, il était incapable de rester professionnel. Il ne savait pas si c'était son instinct de grand frère qui ressortait, ou autre chose. Mais il savait que ça risquait de le perdre. Et s'il se perdait, il ne pourrait plus l'aider. Alors, il coupa son esprit momentanément, et se promit de la protéger dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne le sache.

Quand il quitta la prison en fin d'après-midi, il n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre de ses cheveux blonds. Il s'était retenu d'aller la voir avant de partir, mais il savait qu'il le ferait le lendemain. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse mourir de faim. Il rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son canapé, il était épuisé. Ça avait été une longue journée qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir et oublier. Oublier ses yeux bleus qui le hantaient en continu. Il s'endormit rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'est une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur qui le réveilla. Une voix qu'il avait entendu depuis presque toujours. Une voix qui lui avait raconté ses journées à l'école, ses histoires d'amitié, ses premiers amours, ses premières déceptions. Une voix qui lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'elle l'aimait. La voix de la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde, pour qui il ferait tout. La voix de sa petite sœur. Octavia.

Il ouvrit les yeux, bien réveillé, et heureux de la voir. Dès que son visage de jeune adulte entra dans son champ de vision, un sourire éclatant s'empara de son visage. Il avait toujours la même réaction lorsqu'il la voyait. Il souriait encore et encore. Et elle aussi.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels la jeune brune se réfugia instantanément. Ils avaient toujours été fusionnels, inséparables. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils se faisaient un câlin.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Octavia était partie en voyage autour du monde, un voyage dont elle avait toujours rêvé mas que Bellamy n'avait jamais eu les moyens de lui offrir.

Alors, depuis ses seize ans elle avait économisé chaque pièce, chaque billet qu'elle avait gagné. Quand elle avait eu dix-huit ans, elle avait eu l'argent de l'héritage de sa mère, qui lui indiquait d'en faire ce qu'elle voudrait, dans la limite du raisonnable. Elle avait dû utiliser un peu de cet argent, faire encore une année d'économie.

Puis, un sac sur le dos, elle était partie réaliser son rêve. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit senti seul sans elle, il était fier que sa petite sœur ait pu réaliser son plus grand rêve. Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais elle lui avait manqué. Alors il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put, pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de la revoir.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais de retour, lui fit-il remarquer, sans pour autant lui reprocher.  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué O'.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi grand frère, sourit-elle.

Il prit un temps pour l'observer. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait vu monté dans cet avion. Elle était devenue une femme, forte et heureuse.

-Que tu as changé, que tu es belle, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux soyeux.  
-Toi aussi t'es beau Bell, rit-elle.  
-J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu, car je veux que tu me racontes exactement tout ton voyage.  
-C'était prévu ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et elle se lança dans son récit, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, appris, fait. Elle lui conta les villes qu'elle avait le plus apprécié, dont notamment, Paris, Rome, Londres. Elle luit promit de l'y emmener un jour. Et il l'écouta patiemment, vivant ce voyage par procuration. Mais ça lui suffisait.

Ecouter sa sœur avec ce bonheur dans la voix valait tout l'or du monde. Et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être réussi finalement, à l'élever. Parce que c'était peut-être son caractère, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était aussi un peu grâce lui qu'elle était comme ça. Alors il se dit qu'après tout, de la voir comme ça valait toutes les années de privation qu'il avait eu, toutes les années de dur labeur qu'il avait subi.

Et il se dit qu'il avait réussi son objectif depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois : prendre soin d'elle, et la rendre heureuse.

 _Ma sœur, ma responsabilité._

Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile, après tout.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 2ème chapitre ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le premier chapitre... J'espère que vous appréciez quand même !  
**

 **Je poste assez tôt puisque aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que de la famille vient manger à midi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**

 **Je tiens aussi à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire a Jarod Joseph aka Nathan Miller dans la série, qui est une personne que j'aime énormément ! (Même s'il ne le verra pas ^^)**

 **A la semaine prochaine bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse au guest SixLLLK : Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que le développement de l'intrigue te plaira même si vous n'êtes pas prêts de connaître ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si Clarke est coupable ou non, car sinon je te dévoilerais tout ^^ mais à toi de te faire ton idée !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

 _Elle était enfin arrivée à l'adresse indiquée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et frissonna. La ruelle était plongée dans le noir. Elle se serait presque cru dans un film d'horreur. Elle s'empressa d'appeler son petit-ami._

 _-Tu es là ?_  
 _-Oui._

 _Et il raccrocha à nouveau. Puis elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte de l'immeuble lui indiquer qu'elle était déverrouillée. Elle la poussa et pénétra dans cet appartement. Sans savoir que son destin y changerait à jamais._

Cette fois, il n'attendit même pas que le réveil sonne avant de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea dans la cuisine.  
Aujourd'hui, il voulait faire plaisir à sa petite sœur. Alors, il lui prépara un petit déjeuner comme elle aimait : des crêpes, des fruits, des céréales et même des œufs et du bacon. Octavia fut réveillée par l'odeur alléchante de ce que son frère était en train de cuisiner. Elle se leva du canapé où elle avait dormit et le rejoignit, encore endormie.

-Bonjour.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui mais quelques heures de plus n'auraient pas été de refus, dit-elle en baillant.

Il s'excusa et lui expliqua qu'il devait partir travailler mais qu'il voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec elle. Cependant, lorsqu'il mentionna son travail, son visage se ferma, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la brune.

-Bell ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'aimes plus ton métier ?  
-Si si ! s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, avant d'ajouter : c'est juste qu'une nouvelle détenue est arrivée hier et j'ai peur que mes sentiments prennent le dessus sur mon professionnalisme.  
-Attends, tu as des sentiments pour une prisonnière ?! demanda-t-elle, choquée.  
-Non ! C'est juste que j'ai peur que ma compassion passe avant.  
-Fais en sorte de la croiser le moins possible, dit-elle à présent rassurée.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que son frère risque de perdre ce métier qu'il aimait tant parce qu'il s'était amourachée d'une détenue.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle.  
-Reste professionnel Bell. Quoiqu'il arrive. Il y a trop en jeu.  
-Je sais... il soupira avant de terminer sa tasse de café d'un trait. Je te laisse manger je vais y aller. Tu peux rester ici, il y a un double des clés dans le panier.  
-A ce soir Bell.  
-A ce soir O'.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit.

...

Il était en train d'enfiler son uniforme quand Nathan arriva.

-Tu as réfléchis par rapport à la détenue Griffin ?  
-Ne parlons pas d'elle.  
-Tu sais que tu peux perdre ta place ici ?  
-Je t'ai dis qu'on ne parlait pas d'elle !

Il referma violemment la porte de son casier, montrant ainsi que la discussion était terminée. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas penser à elle, alors si tout le monde s'amusait à lui parler d'elle, il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Il partir dans les couloirs, vérifier que tout se passait bien, omettant Clarke momentanément de son esprit. Bien qu'il espérait apercevoir ses cheveux blonds au détour d'un couloir.

Pendant l'heure du repas, il surveilla chaque entrée, mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Et il ne la vit pas de l'après-midi non plus. Alors, au moment de partir, il hésita longuement avant d'aller la voir. Mais ça faisait 24 heures qu'elle était là, 24 heures qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre et donc 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir de faim, qui qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle ai fait.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et prit un plateau qu'il remplit de restes, sous l'œil curieux du cuisinier, qui n'osa néanmoins rien demander. Il reprit le plateau et emprunta le chemin de longs couloirs qui le mena à sa chambre.

Quand il arriva, elle était assise sur son lit, dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait quittée la veille, comme si elle n'avait plus bougé. Elle ne releva même pas la porte vers lui.

-Salut... comme je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire... je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être faim... alors je t'ai emmené un plateau, bégaya-t-il en ayant envie de se mettre des claques.

Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état devant une fille ? Il ne supportait pas le fait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même de cette façon. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un maniaque du contrôle. Il contrôlait toujours tout, mais surtout les situations. Il était toujours maître de lui-même, dans n'importe quelle situation. Et c'est ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé dans son enfance et ses études.

Mais là, c'était la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'approcha d'elle avec le plateau. Quand il le déposa à côté d'elle, leur bras se frôlèrent et il était presque sûr qu'un frisson avait parcouru la jeune fille. Il se recula.

-Bon je vais te laisser j'ai terminé ma journée. Si tu veux je pourrai revenir chercher le plateau demain matin.

Il attendit quelques instants, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde mais rien. Rien que le silence pour réponse. Alors il fit demi-tour et s'avança pour sortir.

-Merci.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, peu sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendue. Ça avait été un murmure, comme emporté par le vent. Sa voix avait été rauque, de ne pas avoir parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer.

Elle avait pris le plateau et l'avait déposé précautionneusement sur ses genoux. Elle regardait la nourriture d'un air absent, comme si elle se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas empoisonnée. Ses cheveux blonds, malgré leur saleté, l'entouraient comme un halo lumineux. On aurait dit un ange. _Un ange peut-il devenir un meurtrier ?_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, sa sœur l'attendait.

...

Sa précipitation l'empêcha de voir la jeune prisonnière relever la tête pour le regarder et se mordre la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil avec elle, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait en faisant ça mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque ça pour une inconnue, pour elle, pour une meurtrière.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flattée. Jamais personne n'avait pris de tels risques pour elle. Pas même Finn, son petit-ami. Lui, s'était contenté de l'appeler dès qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. Elle porta la nourriture à sa bouche en continuant de penser au beau brun qu'elle connaissait depuis la veille.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été frappée par sa beauté. Elle ne l'avait pas vu longtemps mais sa mémoire avait enregistré chaque détail de son visage. Une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux bouclés, une fossette au menton et même une cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre. Il avait la carrure de gardien, et rien qu'en le regardant elle avait su qu'il était respecté.

Quand elle l'avait vu venir pour lui apporter le plateau, elle avait été surprise. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était inquiet. Elle avait vu le pli entre ses sourcils froncés quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Elle avait toujours été le genre de personne rationnelle, qui ne croyait qu'en ce qui avait été prouvé. Mais à ce moment-là, quand elle avait comprit qu'il voulait l'aider, elle s'était demandé si toutes ces histoires d'ange gardien n'existait pas en fin de compte. Et s'il n'était pas le sien.

...

Bellamy passa enfin la porte de son appartement, pressé de retrouver sa sœur. Maintenant qu'elle était auprès de lui, il n'arrivait pas se souvenir comment il avait pu passer autant de temps sans elle.

-Octavia ? appela-t-il.  
-Je suis dans le salon Bell !

Il enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon, tout en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Gina depuis la veille, quand il lui avait dit que sa sœur était rentrée et qu'il voulait rester seul avec elle. Sa petite amie avait répondu qu'elle comprenait et qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, qu'ils se verraient le lendemain. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé d'elle à Octavia.

Quand il fut arrivé dans le salon, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pas certain de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, mais la scène était bien réelle. Gina et Octavia étaient assises sur le canapé et buvaient un café tout en discutant gaiement.

-Gina ?  
-Bell ! s'exclama Octavia en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie aussi géniale !

Tout en serrant sa sœur contre lui, Bellamy regarda sa copine à la dérobée. Et même si un sourire chaleureux éclairait son visage, ses yeux reflétaient la peine qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle avait été blessée de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'elle à sa sœur. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient construit quelque chose. Mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait parlé d'elle à Octavia non ? Elle était sa famille et elle savait à quel point ils étaient proches.

Bellamy sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son regard. Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser, le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à sa sœur. C'était délicat de dire à la femme de sa vie, qu'il était amoureux, par téléphone ou Skype. Même si Octavia attendait depuis longtemps qu'il lui annonce ce genre de chose, il ne s'en sentait pas capable quand elle était aussi loin. Et la veille, il avait voulu se consacrer entièrement à sa sœur.

Il se promit d'en parler à Gina plus tard, puis il embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

-Désolé, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, se défendit-il sans savoir que cette phrase était un nouveau coup de poignard pour Gina.  
-En tout cas on a beaucoup parlé et je l'adore ! Tu l'as bien choisie ! sourit la jeune fille. Et puis, il était temps que tu te fais vieux mon frère.  
-Je ne suis pas vieux ! J'ai seulement 26 ans !  
-Oui, mais tu vas bientôt avoir l'âge de fonder une famille.  
-On n'en est pas encore là, ok ?  
-Oui oui, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon et sinon le jeudi est toujours ton jour de repos ?

Bellamy mit un long moment avant de répondre. Il avait complètement oublié que demain était son jour de repos. Et donc qu'il ne verrait pas Clarke. Alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, alors il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle comprendrait.

-Tu travailles Gina demain ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Ça vous dit un cinéma demain ?  
-Oh bah ouais carrément ! s'extasia Octavia.

Comme Gina restait silencieuse, Bellamy s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda à nouveau.

-Non je vais vous laisser tranquilles, pour vos retrouvailles.  
-Mais non Gina viens avec nous ! dit Octavia.  
-Je ne vais pas vous déranger.  
-Tu nous déranges pas Gi' ! Viens avec nous, dit Bellamy en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Et la brune finit par céder tout en se calant dans les bras musclés de son petit-ami.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Après réflexion, j'ai baissé le rating car je pense que c'était un peu exagéré.**

 **Postez vos reviews, ce sont le seul moyen pour moi de m'améliorer, de savoir ce que vous en penser et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Bonne soirée, bonnes vacances et à dimanche prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 avec un tout nouveau record personnel puisqu'il contient 2600 mots !**

 **Réponse aux guests :  
-May : Bienvenue à toi alors ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu me dis ! J'espère bien que le suspense te tue puisque ça veut dire que je réussi plus ou moins l'histoire ^^ bon chapitre !  
-Guest : Merci beaucoup en espérant que tu apprécies le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.  
-SixLLLK (il signifie quoi ton pseudo d'ailleurs ? ^^) Non non je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture ! Je sors un chapitre tous les dimanches (celui d'il y a deux semaines a sauté car je n'ai pas pu le poster). Si la sortie de mes chapitres te met de bonne humeur je suis contente alors ! J'espère que le nouveau te plaira tout autant. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres cette histoire contiendra ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais commencer l'écriture du chapitre 10, que je sais comment l'histoire se terminera, pour le reste il faudra voir tant que j'ai des idées pour nos protagonistes ^^ Alors pour Wells ce n'est pas du tout prévu ! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce personnage ne m'inspire pas du tout ! Peut être dans une prochaine histoire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Elle regarda sa main qui tenait le couteau puis le lâcha. Le couteau était ensanglanté, tout comme sa main. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là._

 _Tout allait si bien quelques heures plus tôt. Elle devait annoncer à sa famille et Finn qu'elle avait été acceptée à l'école de médecine. Et maintenant elle ne savait même plus si elle avait un futur._

 _Un cri se forma dans sa gorge, qu'elle laissa s'échapper. Comme si hurler son désespoir allait l'aider à s'en sortir. Allait l'aider à faire face. Les sanglots la secouaient encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne, comme une ampoule qui aurait trop brillé et aurait finit par éclater.  
_

 _Elle savait que tout était brisé en elle, et que le chemin pour se réparer serait long._

Il était aux alentours de midi. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait dans un ciel totalement dépourvu de nuages. Plus bas, dans la ville effervescente, trois personnes marchaient plus lentement que les autres.

Ils étaient comme coupés du monde, ne faisan ni attention aux bruits autour d'eux, ni aux gens qui passaient à côté d'eux rapidement, les bousculant de temps en temps.

Ces gens-là étaient pressés. Pas Bellamy. Pas Gina. Et encore moins Octavia. Gina regardait Bellamy, un sourire au visage, tandis que Bellamy regardait sa soeur, fièrement et avec amour. Celle-ci avait l'impression de redécouvrir la ville. Et c'était un peu le cas..

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue là. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était beau. Alors elle s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine, les mettant un peu plus en retard à chaque fois. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Le restaurant attendrait.

Aujourd'hui était leur jour. Leur jour de repos, de retrouvailles, de pause. Leur jour ensemble. C'était leur première sortie ensemble. Mais chacun savait, espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal non ?

Depuis qu'il était levé, Bellamy n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Clarke. Il profitait seulement de sa soeur fraîchement retrouvée et de celle qu'il aimait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il regardait toujours sa soeur, de plus en plus intenable. Il avait essayé de la garder contre lui, de peur qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau loin de lui, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Maintenant, sa main partait à la recherche de celle de Gina. Il la trouva rapidement, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il sourit encore plus. Oui, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Clarke n'était pas importante. Elle n'était qu'unez détenue parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait tué quelqu'un, tant pis si elle était blessée.

Le repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Quand Bellamy se leva pour aller payer, il observe les deux femmes qui faisaient parties de sa vie. Elle s'entendaient bien. Et Bellamy en était plus que soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais supporté devoir être entre deux femmes.

Une fois le restaurant payé, ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Ce fut long et compliqué pour choisir quel film ils iraient voir : Octavia voulait voir un film d'horreur, Bellamy d'action et Gina romantique. Aucun des trois n'étaient d'accord.

Bellamy finit par se ranger du côté de sa sœur, comme à son habitude, et Gina n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Octavia sautait partout, comme si elle était encore une de ces gamines de dix ans : elle finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Gina, quant à elle, se demandait comment elle allait survivre à deux heures de frayeurs. Elle avait une peur bleu des films d'horreur. Bellamy essayait de la rassurer tant bien que mal, ce qu'il réussit en partie. Elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait tandis qu'il commandait des pop corns.

Il était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme lui pose les yeux sur elle. Et encore moins qu'il arrête ses histoires d'un soir pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle se battrait s'il le fallait.

...

D'après la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, Clarke devinait que c'était la fin d'après-midi et toujours aucun signe de Bellamy. Pourtant, elle l'avait attendu. Elle était même sortie de sa chambre pour le chercher. Elle était même aller au réfectoire pour le trouver.

Mais rien. Pas une seule trace de son ange gardien. L'avait-il oublié ? Ou pire, s'était-il moqué d'elle ? Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il avait été sincère. Que son inquiétude envers elle était sincère.

Mais il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle détestait ça. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure, cherchant une explication logique à tout ça. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une : il n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle avait envie de se donner des claques. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle n'était rien pour lui. Rien. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il était là pour s'assurer que l'ordre régnait. Rien de plus.

Elle se sentait minable d'avoir cru un seul instant qu'il ait pu être inquiet pour elle. Il était surtout inquiet qu'elle se laisse mourir et qu'il en soit accusé pour responsable. Peut-être même que le plateau repas de la veille était un ordre de son supérieur.

Elle avait été si naïve. Elle s'était laissée avoir par sa belle gueule, elle s'était retrouvée déstabilisée face à lui. Alors même qu'elle rêvait, sans aucune raison, de goûter à ses lèvres, il devait rire d'elle avec son collègue.

Mais elle ne se laisserait plus avoir. Elle avait un petit-ami qui l'attendait dehors et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. C'était tout ce qui aurait dû compter.

...

C'était le vendredi matin, l'euphorie de la veille s'estompait et la réalité vint le frapper avec force. Clarke. Clarke qui avait dû l'attendre toute la journée. Clarke qui avait dû croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier toute une journée ? Il avait passer la journée à s'amuser, avec sa sœur et Gina, pendant qu'elle devait se morfondre dans sa cellule, seule.

Il l'imagina recroquevillée contre le mur, et ça lui brisa le coeur. Il s'était promis de toujours être là pour elle, et il avait rompu cette promesse à peine deux jours plus tard.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva bien avant son réveil, et qu'il se retrouva devant son casier, bien avant son réveil. Il enfila sa veste, ses chaussures, son arme dans une poche, le taser dans l'autre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et referma la porte.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Comment elle pourrait bien réagir. Il savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il la laisserait faire.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait merdé, et qu'elle aurait raison. Il toqua rapidement, passa l'embrasure de la porte et la vit assise sur son lit, adossée au mur.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû regarder dans le vide, comme à son habitude, elle le regardait cette fois dans les yeux. Un frisson glacial le parcourut et il faillit faire demi-tour. Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard. Elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot, comme la dernière fois.

-Dégage.

Elle l'avait prononcé avec froideur, la voix beaucoup plus forte que la dernière fois. Il remarqua que sa voix était rauque, et il se demanda si c'était sa voix habituelle ou si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Dans tous les cas il trouvait ça sexy. Il aurait du se sentir coupable de trouver sa voix sexy, de la trouver sexy. Car c'était le cas. Elle était magnifique, sexy. Malgré ses vêtements de détenue, malgré ses cheveux sales.

L'image de Gina s'insinua lentement dans son esprit, mais elle en fût rapidement chassée. Hors de question qu'il l'abandonne sous prétexte qu'il la trouvait belle. Il en avait le droit non ?

Il secoua la tête, dérangé par toutes ces pensées indésirables. Elle le regardait toujours, avec un air de défi. Il avança d'un pas.

-Hier était mon jour de congé.

Il savait que c'était la seule chose qu'il devait dire pour lui faire comprendre que son absence était justifiée. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans lâcher son regard, et il la vit défaillir. Elle ferma les yeux, lentement.

Et quand elle les rouvrit, c'est lui qui défaillit. Merde. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Des larmes qu'il avait créer. Parce qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne travaillait pas, trop obnubilé qu'il était par elle.

Il avança d'un autre pas et elle cligna des yeux, comme pour chasser ses larmes. Mais une d'elle s'échappa, et roula sur sa joue. Lentement. Et ce fut une véritable torture pour Bellamy de la voir couler.

Et sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, il se retrouva assis à ses côtés, les mains sur ses joues blanches. Il essuya la larme lentement puis il la serra contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main, et plaça l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il vit les épaules de Clarke se sécouer légèrement, puis il entendit ses sanglots. Et enfin, il sentit les larmes mouiller son cu et son t-shirt.

Il la serra plus fortement. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ces larmes, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. C'était des larmes qui auraient dû couler depuis plus longtemps. Des larmes qui allaient la soulager.

Il savait qu'il risquait sa place à n'importe quel moment si quelqu'un avait le malheur de passer devant la cellule. Mais il s'en fichait. Parce que même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis trois jours, et qu'il ne savait rien d'elle hormis qu'elle était accusée pour meurtre, il n'était pas indifférent face à elle.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la connaître, savoir tout d'elle. Il attendit patiemment que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'elle se calme. Puis il la poussa doucement pour l'éloigner et essuya de nouveau ses joues mouillées.

-Il faut que j'aille travailler. Je reviendrai ce soir quand j'aurais terminé. Je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se leva et alla travailler sans que la sensation de calme et d'hébétude qui l'habitait suite à ce baiser ne parte de toute la journée.

...

Il déposa le taser pour finir et récupéra ses lunettes de vue puis referma le casier. C'était le moment de la revoir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, comment il pouvait être si pressé de la retrouver alors qu'il l'avait vue le matin même. Il l'avait même vue au loin quand elle était venue manger le midi au réfectoire.

Il savait que c'était mal parce qu'il savait que c'était plus que l'affection fraternelle qu'il pensait avoir au début. Il était attiré par cette fille comme un aimant.

Et il savait qu'il y avait d'énormes chances pour qu'il ait des problèmes. Mais il effaçait tout ça et prenait des risques. C'est normal de prendre des risques de temps en temps. Si on ne prend pas de risques, on ne vit pas.

Il arriva enfin dans sa cellule et il la vit assise à la table, sûrement en train d'écrire.

-Hey, dit-il simplement.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler énormément. Il avait la sensation qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre en un regard, et qu'ils pouvaient se dire tellement en un regard. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

-Hey.  
-Je suis tout à toi pendant une heure.

Il savait que c'était peu, très peu, mais il savait qu'elle s'en contentait, qu'il s'en conterait. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, ni trop proches, ni trop éloignés;

Ils se regardaient, retenaient chaque détail du visage de l'autre. C'était fou, cette connexion qu'ils avaient, se connaissant à peine mais ayant l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours.

Lentement, une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit. _Est-ce que c'est ça, le coup de foudre ?_ Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. De Gina. Pas de Clarke.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant subitement envahir par ses questions, ses doutes, ses certitudes.

-Tout va bien ?

Sa voix rauque le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-Oui, excuse-moi.

Elle ne parlait pas mais continuait de le regarder. C'était intense. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Rien que son regard faisait accélérer son coeur plus que de raison.

Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent lors de sa première histoire d'amour. Il savait que c'était complètement irrationnel de ressentir ce genre de choses avec une inconnue. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'inventait pas ce lien entre eux.

-Parle moi de toi, je veux tout savoir.

Elle le regarda d'abord, semblant l'interroger du regard. Sa vie l'intéressait vraiment ? Elle vit dans son regard qu'il était sérieux, qu'il mourrait d'envie de la connaître. Alors elle se lança dans le récit de sa vie.

De son père, soldat, qui avait été porté disparu quelques années plus tôt alors qu'il était en mission à l'étranger. De sa mère, médecin, qui passait ses journées à l'hôpital pour oublier son chagrin.

De ses années au lycée. De sa tentative désespérée d'entrer dans une école de médecine, qu'elle avait réussi avant de se retrouver ici. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait le coeur. Le fait qu'elle continuait d'espérer que son père était en vie, quelque part. Qu'elle y croyait.

Elle raconta tout avec une passion non dissimulée. Quand elle termina, presque essoufflée d'avoir autant parlé d'un coup et les yeux brillants, elle remarqua que Bellamy l'écoutait toujours et qu'ils se tenaient par la main, les doigts entrelacés.

Elle sentit le pouce du garde caresser le dos de sa main dans un geste machinal, naturel. Parce que c'était ça, c'était naturel entre eux.

-Si tu penses que ton père est encore vie, ne cesse jamais d'y croire.

Ce fût tout ce que Bellamy répondit avant de lui dire qu'il devait s'en aller, qu'il était déjà resté plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner mais Clarke le rappela.

Quand il se retourna, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser d'une douceur infinie. Elle s'éloigna, lentement et il rouvrit le yeux. Les yeux bleus de Clarke brillaient.

-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me racontera ta vie.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir et laissa Bellamy partir. Il se sentait complètement ailleurs, sonné. Ce baiser l'avait chamboulé plus que de raison. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il échangeait avec Gina.

Gina. Il devait absolument mettre un terme à leur relation. Il savait que c'était fou, qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Mais Clarke changeait la donne. Et il était hors de question qu'il joue avec Gina.

Malheureusement, quand une demie heure plus tard il se retrouva face à elle, il fût incapable de la quitter. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'amour, tellement d'espir pour le futur.

Il essaya de lui parler à maintes et maintes reprises durant la soirée mais ce fût tout bonnement impossible. Gina faisait parti de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas l'en retirer aussi facilement. Et puis il connaissait à peine Clarke.

Il se serait donné des claques pour être aussi perdu. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Clarke, c'était indéniable. Mais il aimait Gina depuis presqu'un an, c'était impossible d'effacer ses sentiments aussi rapidement.

Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était, se détestant un peu plus à chaque instant pour ce qu'il faisait. Et cette nuit-l, lorsqu'il fit l'amour à Gina, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Clarke à la place.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Alors, de vrais girouettes ces Bellarke hein ? J'avoue, ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, mais c'est justement ça que je voulais raconter ! Une rencontre qui chamboule tout ! (bon d'accord Clarke n'avait pas besoin de Bellamy pour voir sa vie chamboulée ^^). J'espère que vous avez apprécié (j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre la dernière phrase d'ailleurs.. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas gênée).**

 **Pensez-vous que Bellamy va finir par quitter Gina ? Ou au contraire la choisir au détriment de Clarke ? Le prochain chapitre arrive dimanche comme d'hab' !**

 **En attendant, dites moi tout en review (le pluuus possible :D) !**

 **Bonne semaine, bonne rentrée (:().**

 **P.S : Vous préférez les "..." ou les lignes pour séparer deux moments différents ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Réponse aux guests :  
-SixLLLK : Déjà merci beaucoup ! Alors pour les "flashbacks", je ne sais pas si tu avais compris, mais ce sont les souvenirs de Clarke qui revienne petit à petit. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai trouvé ça original pour vous permettre de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut être de découvrir par vous même si Clarke est vraiment la meurtrière ou non ^^ Quand tu dis les espaces tu veux parler des "..." ?  
-lolila : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

 _Il était brun, avait un regard dur et son visage fermé l'effrayait. Il était tellement musclé qu'elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'une main. Pourtant il en aurait bien été incapable, puisqu'il était attaché à une chaise. Elle regarda son petit ami, qui était effrayé et perdu._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Ça faisait un mois que Clarke était en prison, toujours dans l'attente de son procès. Pendant ce mois énormément de choses étaient arrivées.

Finn ne lui avait pas rendu visite, semblant avoir disparu dans la nature. Raven, sa meilleure amie, lui rendait visite à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui donnait environ une fois par semaine. Et sa mère n'était venue qu'une seule fois : pour lui dire à quel point elle avait honte d'elle, et qu'elle ne lui paierai pas d'avocat.

Abby Griffin n'avait même pas demandé à sa fille sa version de l'histoire. Et Clarke s'était retrouvée avec un avocat commis d'office. Un avocat qui se fichait complètement d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ,'avait pas d'argent.

Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, même s'il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy. Bellamy et elle avaient passé toutes leurs fins de journée ensemble, dans sa chambre. Il l'avait parfois amenée dans son bureau, quand trop de monde passait devant la cellule de la blonde.

Il venait la voir chaque fois que sa journée était terminée, et ils discutaient des heures durant. Ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien ou encore seulement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à apprécier la chaleur de l'autre, sa présence.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur premier baiser, ne s'était plus embrassés non plus. Mais Clarke s'en fichait : ce baiser n'avait été qu'une pulsion, un moyen de le remercier. Mais désormais elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils se parlaient sans arrêt, se lançaient des regards dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur, depuis toujours. Elle se sentait liée à lui, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Mais elle ne disait rien, ne faisait rien de déplacer. Car elle savait qu'il e pouvait rien se passer entre eux tant qu'elle était en prison. Sauf qu'il était probable qu'elle passe sa vie en prison puisqu'elles était toujours incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait des flashs, par ci, par là, mais rien de concret. De toute façon, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée de passer sa vie derrière les barreaux. En prison, le quotidien n'était pas facile, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Aucune fille ne lui cherchait de problèmes, elle prenait sa douche le matin très tôt, avant tout le monde. Elle évitait les contacts avec les autres prisonnières le plus possible.

Le problème c'était les autres gardiens. Il y avait ceux qui étaient gentils, comme Bellamy ou encore Nathan. Mais il y avait ceux qui étaient en manque de relations sexuelles, et qui lui faisaient des avances tous les jours.

Certains lui avait même proposé des avantages en échange de son corps. Clarke trouvait ça répugnant. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne cherchait pas les problèmes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était continuer sa vie le plus possible.

Le deuxième mois de sa peine provisoire débutait à peine. Nous étions un vendredi matin, elle n'avait donc pas vu Bellamy depuis deux jours. Elle avait hâte de le revoir : il lui avait manqué.

Il était la personne la plus importante pour elle dans cette prison. Et elle savais qu'il la deviendrait vite dehors aussi. Enfin, s'il acceptait de la revoir. Il était midi et elle se dirigeait vers lé réfectoire.

Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se parler, mais elle pourrait l'observer comme elle aimait tant le faire. Elle s'installa avec son plateau en face de Lexa, une autre détenue avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

-Comment tu vas ce matin ? demanda la jolie brune à Clarke.  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Comme tous les jours.

Clarke commença à manger, surveillant l'arrivée de Bellamy. En à peine un mois, elle était devenu dépendante de cet homme. Il faisait parti intégrante de son nouveau monde, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le voir. Tout le temps.

-C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu vois ton avocat ?  
-Oui, acquiesça la blonde.  
-Et tu penses que ...

Clarke n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, trop obnubilée par l'arrivée de Bellamy. Elle ne voyait que lui, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Tu étais réellement en train de mater le gardien ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! rougis Clarke.  
-Oh arrête, vous êtes toutes pareilles.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Toutes autant que vous êtes dans cette prison, vous n'arrêtez pas de le regarder dès qu'il entre dans la pièce.  
-Avoue qu'il est très sexy quand même.  
-Peut-être, mais il n'en est pas moins en couples.  
-Quoi ?

Clarke n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, ou même d'avoir compris.

-Bah ouais, tu savais pas que Blake était en couple ? Ça va faire un an même.

L'air commença à manquer à Clarke, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Comment pouvait-il être en couple ? Comment pouvait-il avoir passé ses soirées avec elle alors qu'il en aimait une autre ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait rien promis, mais quand même, elle pensait qu'ils étaient proches. Assez proches pour qu'il lui dise être en couple. Etre amoureux d'une autre qu'elle.

-Est... est-ce que tu es sûre ?  
-Certaine ! Je les ai entendus parler de sa copine avec Miller il y a deux jours.

Clarke essaya de se lever. Il fallait qu'elle sortie d'ici. Qu'elle trouve de l'air. Mais sa tête se mit à tourner, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne l'origine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était faite avoir de cette façon.

Elle qui commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Elle qui pensait que c'était réciproque.

Alors qu'elle vacillait, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et la maintenir debout. Quand elle leva la tête, elle le cit à travers le brouillard de ses yeux. Elle n'y voyait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte mollement.

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.  
-Doucement, je vais te ramener dans ta cellule, lui dit-il calmement.

Elle voulait se débattre, elle voulait l'empêcher de la toucher, ce qui avait le don de provoquer des frissons le long de ses bras. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Cette nouvelle l'avait complètement vidée de son énergie. Cette trahison.

Il la guida le long des couleurs, la tenant toujours fermement et l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. Dès qu'elle ut de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit.

-C'était super bien joué, le coup du je te déteste, lança-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.  
-Je n'ai pas fait semblant, répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante.  
-Pardon ?  
-Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?  
-De quoi tu parles Clarke ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit face à elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Tu es en couple ! Et tu ne me l'as même pas dis !

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de Clarke : l'entendre dire était une chose, le dire soit même en était une autre. Le dire face à lui renforçait cette idée de s'être fait piégée, avoir. Cette sensation de trahison et cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine.

Rapidement, une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit. _Est-ce que c'est ça, un chagrin d'amour ?_ Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ça.

-Clarke...

La claque résonna. Clarke ne l'avait pas vu venir, et visiblement Bellamy non plus. Il se frotta la joue.

-Tu étais important pour moi ! Tu as tout gâché !  
-Tu es importante pour moi aussi Clarke !  
-Apparemment pas assez, souffla-t-elle.  
-Je comptais la quitter d'accord ? Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.  
-Je ne te demande pas de la quitter ! Juste de me le dire, de mettre les choses au clair avec moi. De m'empêcher d'espérer, ajouta-t-elle après une légère hésitation.  
-Espérer quoi ?  
-Rien.

Elle en avait trop dit. Elle s'était laissé emportée par ses émotions.

-Clarke... parle-moi...

Sa voix semblait désespérée, mais Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Alors elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans son mutisme.

Le brun soupira, se releva et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, la faisant tressaillir. Il partit car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

...

Il entra dans son bureau et donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, puis ce fut son poing qui atterrit dans le mur. Et encore une fois. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Nathan fit irruption dans le bureau.

-Putain Blake qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien je t'ai dis !

Il ne pouvait pas parler de Clarke et de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nathan ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille, même lui s'y perdait quelques fois.

-Je me suis seulement pris la tête avec Gina, rien de grave.  
-Sûr ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors viens, c'est l'heure des parloirs.

Bellamy reprit son calme et son sérieux très rapidement, puis se rendit dans la salle dédiée aux parloirs.

Quand il arriva, Clarke était déjà installée avec un jeune homme. Une bouffée de jalousie monta en lui, même s'il se rappela très vite que ce n'était que son avocat. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'avocat ne semblait pas être de son côté.

Avant, Bellamy aurait pu savoir plus tard ce qu'il se passait mais maintenant il savait que Clarke ne lui dirait jamais. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher.

Après environ une demie-heure, l'avocat laissa place à une jeune femme brune, qui avait l'air proche de Clarke. Elles se firent brièvement un câlin : trop rapides pour se faire séparer.

Bellamy comprit rapidement que cette fille était Raven, la meilleure amie de Clarke, et la seule personne à lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Elle était la seule à ne pas la juger, et à être là pour elle, qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un ou non. Et Bellamy l'appréciait pour ça, sans même la connaître.

...

Clarke et Raven lièrent leurs mains.

-Alors ma chérie comment tu vas ?  
-Bien.

Clarke fit de son mieux pour éviter de faire trembler sa voix, mais son amie la connaissait par cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Le gardien dont je t'ai parlé est en couple.  
-Oh le con !

Clarke baissa la tête pour masquer les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Il est pas mal lui ! Pas mal du tout ! s'écria Raven dans l'espoir de changer les idées à son amie.  
-C'est lui, répondit Clarke après avoir regardé dans la direction indiquée par la brune.  
-Il est moche.

Clarke se mit à rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa meilleure amie.

-Bon, alors, tu as vu ton avocat ?

Clarke devint livide et expliqua à Raven ce que l'homme lui avait dit : qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de son innocence, et que tant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Elle ajouta qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle risquait certainement de terminer sa vie en prison. Les jurés étaient rarement cléments pour de tels meurtres.

Après son discours, Raven proposa à Clarke de lui chercher un avocat, ce qu'elle refusa : elle n'avait pas d'argent et elle ne voulait pas que son amie paye pour elle. Elles furent interrompues par Bellamy.-C'est terminé. Veuillez regarder votre cellule.

Clarke se leva, évitant soigneusement le regard du brun. Elle dit rapidement au revoir à Rave, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Son réflexe fut de regarder combien de temps il restait avant la venue de Bellamy, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il ne viendrait plus car il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Raven et...  
-Quoi ? le coupa-t-elle, tu t'amuses à écouter mes conversations maintenant ?!  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi !  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Ma copine est avocate, elle peut te défendre gratuitement.

Clarke partit dans un rire sarcastique, presque dénué d'humanité.

-Tu me proposes vraiment que ta copine me défende ?  
-Je sais que c'est malvenu mais au moins elle essaiera de t'empêcher le maximum de prison.  
-Et pour la remercier je devrais l'écouter raconter comment tu es au lit ?!  
-Clarke je veux juste t'aider !  
-Tu m'as trahie. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, signifiant que la discussion était terminée.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chatre ? Trouvez-vous la réaction de Clarke exagérée ou compréhensive ? Pensez-vous qu'elle va finir par accepter que Gina la défende ou pas ?**

 **Je n'ai eu que très peu de retours sur cette histoire jusque là, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez alors lâchez vous sur les reviews, même pour me dire seulement deux/trois mots.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, on se retrouve dimanche prochain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voici la réponse aux guests :**

 **-Guest : aha ! Peut-être que c'est lui... ou pas ;)  
-SixLLLK : Toi tu attends mes chapitres avec impatience et moi j'attends tes commentaires avec impatience ! C'est vraiment gentil ça de me faire de la pub ! Ça me touche énormément. Dans ton P.S tu voulais dire que tu aimes l'état d'esprit de Clarke, ou vraiment que tu as le même état d'esprit ?  
-louise : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiètes pas LA discussion est pour bientôt ! Ou pas ;)  
-CC : merci j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
**

 **ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient certaines scènes qui pourraient vous gêner. Elle n'est pas très détaillée mais si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise ne lisez pas, je ferais un mini résumé au prochain chapitre. La scène commence à ces paroles "Elle traversa les couloirs" et continue jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _-Clarke, il faut que tu m'aides. Je me suis mis dans des problèmes, je n'arrive plus à en sortir._  
 _-Raconte moi Finn. Du début à la fin, répondit l'intéressée sans quitter l'homme attaché du regard._  
 _-Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis qu'avant je me droguais._  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Ce mec est un mec de mon passé. Il veut de l'argent que je ne lui ai sois disant pas donné._  
 _-Je suppose que tu n'as pas cet argent ?_  
 _-Non... Et puis je l'ai déjà payé !_

 _La blonde réfléchit à toute vitesse. Omettant de son esprit à quel point la situation était inhabituelle. Elle savait qu'en restant ici et en aidant Finn, elle finirait par avoir des problèmes. Mais que faisons-nous pas par amour ?_

Ça faisait une semaine que Clarke ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa cellule : pour aller aux toilettes, et pour manger. Elle en était revenue à la case départ, comme un mois plus tôt.

Elle se détestait de réagir comme ça. D'être si faible. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait donné sa confiance à quelqu'un, s'était confiée à lui. Et en retour elle n'avait reçu que des mensonges et des secrets.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle lui avait permit de confirmer l'importance de Bellamy pour elle. Sans lui, elle n'était plus grand chose. Juste une détenue dépressive qui ne se souvenait même plus si elle avait tué quelqu'un ou non.

Mon dieu qu'elle était pathétique, elle se serait volontiers donné des claques. A la place, elle lisait. Encore et encore. Ça lui permettait de canaliser sa colère, et de ne plus penser à lui momentanément.

Raven était venue la voir la veille. Clarke lui avait raconté ce que Bellamy lui avait proposé : prendre sa petite amie comme avocate.

-Mais quel goujat ! s'était exclamée la brune.  
-Bien entendu j'ai refusé. Hors de question de voir sa tête !  
-Tu aurais dû dire oui, au moins tu aurais peut-être une chance de sortir ...  
-Non Raven, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je trouverai un autre moyen de sortir de là. Légalement, avait ajouté Clarke sous le regard de son amie.  
-Comme tu voudras...

* * *

Une semaine qu'il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Clarke. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Cette semaine lui avait semblé la plus longue de son existence. Même la première semaine du départ d'Octavia n'avait pas été si horrible.

Il avait passé ses soirées à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, sous le regard suspicieux de Gina. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait perdu Clarke et il s'en voulait. Il avait sacrément merdé en cachant l'existence de Gina à Clarke. Mais comment parler de sa copine à quelqu'un qui nous plait ?

-Bellamy ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Excuse moi bébé, je réfléchissais.  
-Comme souvent en ce moment...  
-Hey... Je traverse une mauvaise passe je suis désolé, ça ira mieux.  
-Tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas tu sais ?  
-Je sais Gina, je sais ... Mais je ne préfère pas.

La brune soupira légèrement mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de défendre pour peu d'argent, quelqu'un qui ne veux pas que tu la défendes ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre...  
-Une détenue à la prison n'a pas d'argent, elle aurait besoin de changer d'avocat commis d'office, mais elle refuse que ce soit toi qui l'a défende.  
-Pourquoi refuse-t-elle ?  
-Parce que tu es ma petite amie.  
-Est-ce que tu me demandes de défendre une fille qui veut t'avoir dans son lit ?

La conscience de Bellamy voulait crier à sa copine que Clarke n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Non, c'est seulement qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup... mentit Bellamy.  
-Alors pourquoi tu veux l'aider ?  
-Car elle a seulement 20 ans et qu'elle ne mérite pas de passer sa vie derrière les barreaux parce que sa mère est incapable de soutenir sa propre fille, expliqua Bellamy tout en serrant les poings de colère.

Il ne connaissait pas Abby Griffin, mais il la détestait pour avoir abandonné Clarke dans une période où elle avait besoin de sa mère.

Gina remarqua à quel point les yeux de son homme s'animaient de rage, mais aussi une pointe de tristesse, lorsqu'il parlait de cette détenue. Elle essaya d'ignorer le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas indifférent face à cette détenue. Elle refoula ces pensées au fond d'elle et afficha un sourire professionnel.

-Je vais faire une demande de parloir et voir ce que je peux faire pour elle.  
-Oh Merci Gina ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Bellamy en serrant l'avocate dans ses bras.

La brune lui rendit son étreinte, mais, en elle, l'inquiétude était plus que jamais présente. Elle avait peur de perdre Bellamy, elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Clarke reçut l'information qu'un parloir aurait lieu avec un certain Maître Martin. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cet avocat, ni ce qu'il lui voulait, mais elle espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider. Même si elle ne voulait pas réellement sortir d'ici, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais elle ne voulait pas ruiner ses chances de s'en sortir si elle était innocente.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Clarke s'assit en face de l'avocate, elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde que ce puisse être la fameuse petite amie de Bellamy. Elle la trouva très belle et lui sourit chaleureusement : cette fille lui inspirait confiance.

-Bonjour Clarke, je suis Maître Martin.

-Enchantée. Puis-je vous demander qui vous envoie vers moi ? demanda Clarke, avec politesse.

-Mon ami, Bellamy Blake, il travaille ici et m'a demandé de vous aider. Mais là n'est pas la question, nous sommes ici pour parler de ta défense.  
-Euh... Oui, dit Clarke en essayant de masquer son trouble.

C'était donc elle, la fameuse petite amie de Bellamy. Elle était si belle et si gentille, comment rivaliser avec elle ?

-Après avoir examiné ton dossier, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des parties manquantes, comme ton témoignage par exemple.  
-C'est parce que quand ils m'ont arrêtée, je me suis enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme.

 _C'est grâce à Bellamy si je vais mieux maintenant_ , ajouta Clarke en son for intérieur.

-Et ils ne sont pas revenus demander votre témoignage depuis ?  
-Je ne me souviens de rien... Alors ils ne peuvent rien mettre de plus.  
-Je vois... Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? Même pas d'une personne avec toi, ou d'un lieu ?  
-Juste d'un appartement, rien de plus, mentit Clarke.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Finn, elle le mettrait en danger, et il en était hors de question.

-Un appartement ? Peux-tu me décrire l'appartement, ou encore la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

Clarke décrivit tout ce dont elle se rappelait, sans jamais parler de la présence de son ex-petit ami. Gina posa encore quelques questions avant de lui annoncer que c'était terminé et qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle avait du nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Clarke la retint pour lui poser une dernière question.

-Combien devrais-je payer ?  
-Ne t'en fais, je ne te ferai rien payer. Je fais ça pour mon ami, dit-elle en un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, laissant à Clarke la lourde tâche de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Elle traversa les couloirs avec la ferme intention de parler avec Bellamy. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier pour lui avoir trouvé une avocate voulant l'aider gratuitement, ou si elle devait l'engueuler pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Ou peut-être devrait-elle faire les deux ?

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle se heurta à un torse musclé. Elle leva la tête et s'excusa, rencontrant le regard sévère d'un des gardiens. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle fit un pas sur le côté et commença à partir, toujours désireuse de voir Bellamy. Mais une main forte lui attrapa le poignet violemment.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
-N-nul part, bégaya Clarke, commençant à se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.  
-Tu n'avais donc rien de prévu ?

Le gardien raffermit sa prise sur son poignet, la faisant grimacer.

-Non...  
-Parfait ! Suis moi.

Et il partit, la tenant toujours par le poignet. Clarke fut obligée de suivre, même si elle se faisait surtout traîner. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce fou pouvait lui faire.

-Dépêche toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Le gardien la tira jusque dans une petite pièce où sentait le renfermé. Dedans s'y trouvaient un bureau et sa chaise, des placards et des casiers ainsi qu'un banc où deux hommes étaient assis. Clarke les reconnut rapidement : ils étaient gardiens eux aussi.

L'homme qu'elle avait bousculé, blond avec de petits yeux noirs et une grimace en guise de sourire, l'attrapa par les cheveux puis la plaça devant les deux autres.

-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans les couloirs. Cette petite garce m'est rentrée dedans.  
-Depuis le temps qu'on attendait un faux pas d'elle, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu, dit un des deux hommes sur le banc.

Il avait une forte corpulence, et des cheveux bruns coupés très courts.

-J'ai hâte de dire à Bellamy qu'on a baisé sa petite protégée. Ce con croit vraiment qu'on n'a pas remarqué son petit manège, ajouta l'autre homme, un grand mince aux yeux presque enfoncés dans son crâne.

Clarke écoutait ces trois hommes, tremblante de peur. Elle allait se faire violer, et elle était incapable de réagir, de se défendre.

-Tu penses qu'on peut la garder comme ça ou va falloir qu'on l'attache pour l'empêcher de bouger ? demanda le brun.

Clarke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, espérant qu'ils ne l'attacheraient pas : elle pourrait ainsi s'enfuir au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins.

-Regarde là, elle est tétanisée de peur, elle n'irait pas bien loin.  
-A qui l'honneur de la déshabiller ?  
-C'est à mon tour ! S'écria le grand.

Clarke n'était même plus capable de réfléchir correctement, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le grand se leva et s'approcha d'elle, laissant sa place au blond. Il la regarda puis posa deux doigts sous son menton, la forçant à relever la tête qu'elle avait gardé baissée jusque là.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, déclenchant des frissons de dégoût le long du dos à Clarke. Il faisait durer son plaisir : celui de l'humilier le plus possible. Il fit finalement passé son haut orange par dessus sa tête et l'envoya valser dans la pièce.

Ce fût le feu vert pour Clarke qui s'empressa de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre et courut récupérer son haut. Mais elle n'était pas assez rapide : à peine s'était-elle relevé, qu'une poigne forte l'attrapa par les bras.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? lui glissa le blond dans l'oreille. Attachons la, on sera sûrs qu'elle n'essaiera plus de s'enfuir.

C'est ainsi que Clarke se retrouva assise et attachée de force sur la chaise. Elle était en soutien gorge et pantalon orange devant ses malfaiteurs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'avait-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle a tellement peur, qu'elle se surprend à prier pour que Bellamy vienne la sauver. Mais elle sait que ça n'arrivera pas : il a dû finir sa journée. Quand elle sent des doigts caresser son ventre, elle ferme fortement les yeux. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle va se faire violer, c'est inévitable, personne ne pourra venir la sauver.

La main qui caressait son ventre remonte et passe derrière son dos pour venir dégrafer son soutien gorge, la seule chose qui cachait encore sa poitrine. Elle aimerait pouvoir se cacher, mais ses mains sont solidement attachées et elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle n'a plus qu'à espérer que ça passera vite, et qu'elle pourra tout oublier par la suite.

La main remonta le long de son dos, caressa son épaule droite, son bras, et remonta sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait de plus en plus sale, et elle savait que ce serait de pire en pire. La main redescendit et s'approcha de son pantalon.

D'instinct, elle serra les jambes et attendit le moment où son intimité allait être dévoilée. Le moment où elle ne serait plus que honte et humiliation. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue, elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité que sa vie prenne fin.

Tout à coup, elle sentit les lanières sur ses poignets se relâcher pour finalement les libérer. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, sans comprendre. Des cheveux frisés et indomptables entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Bellamy. Son sauveur.

-Lève toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits.

Il lui tendit son soutien gorge et son haut, mais Clarke était incapable de réagir. C'est comme si son cerveau avait quitté son crâne. Il soupira et l'aida à se lever.

Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il se sépara d'elle à peine deux secondes, juste le temps de pouvoir la rhabiller rapidement. C'est aussi le temps qu'il fallut pour Clarke de tomber, et de sombrer dans un état de demi conscience. Elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur de son corps qui s'écrase à terre, seulement son souffle qui se coupe.

Les sons étaient indistincts, le paysage flou. Elle sentit finalement deux mains passer sous ses genoux et ses épaules pour la soulever et la porter. Elle sentit l'odeur qu'elle aimait tant, l'odeur qui ne la quittait plus depuis un mois. Puis elle sentit ses muscles à travers son t-shirt.

Alors qu'elle était dans les bras de la seule personne dont elle avait besoin, une pensée absurde s'insinua dans son esprit : _il a vu ma poitrine_. Au même instant, elle sentit un tissu recouvrir sa poitrine puis elle se sentit transportée. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses beaux yeux sombres avant de plonger dans l'inconscient.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre, et surtout de la fin de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour mettre le moins de détails possible. J'avais cette idée depuis le début, avant même d'vaoir commencé à écrire, ce chapitre est donc important pour moi.**

 **J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis, plus que d'habitude, pour me rassurer (ou non ^^) sur ce que j'ai écris. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici la réponse aux guests :  
-SixLLLK : Merci ! Aha Bellamy e pensait qu'à aider Clarke et il sait que Gina est une bonne avocate. Quant à Clarke, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire à Gina ? "Non désolée vaut mieux pas j'ai embrassé votre petit ami"? x) Alors non j'ai pas vraiment prévu de pdv de Bellamy sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on aura quelques impressions là dessus tu verras ! J'espère que la suite des événements te plaira et ne te décevra pas ! Et pour Finn et bien ... on va dire que Finn était très important pour elle, il est son premier amour et si elle en est là c'est pour lui. Même s'il l'a abandonnée, elle est incapable de le mettre en danger, surtout qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas le fin mot de cette histoire ! Alors non, Monty et Jasper ne sont pas du tout prévus (ou alors peut être en coup de vent qui sait x)), il est vrai que je les avais mis meilleurs amis de Clarke dans ma précédente fiction, mais dans celle là je n'ai pas jugé ça nécessaire. Il me fallait une Clarke avait très peu d'amis ! Bonne lecture !  
-Lou : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise tout autant !  
-Cc : Aha merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu me postes des reviews malgré tes problèmes de connexion internet ! Ah bon ? Aimer Gina ? Personnellement je ne l'aime pas du tout x) mais il me la fallait pour créer une difficulté de plus à Bellarke ! Mais merci ça me fait plaisir de réussir à faire apprécier des personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !  
-louise : Oh lala merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu me dises que j'ai réussi à retranscrire ses sentiments car c'était super dur ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !  
-lolilol : Merci bien ! Voici la suite **

**RAPPEL : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu la fin du dernier chapitre je vous laisse un mini résumé : Clarke est tomb &ée sur des gardiens avec de mauvaises intentions, elle allait se faire agresser lorsque Bellamy est arrivé ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Elle faisait les cents pas tout en réfléchissant. Elle devait absolument trouver une solution pour aider Finn sans que l'homme doive être tué._

 _-Clarke ! c'est la seule solution ! Il doit mourir !_  
 _-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre solution._

 _Il devait y avoir une solution ! Elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un. Elle se tourna vers l'homme dont les cheveux bruns retombaient sur les côtés de son visage._

 _-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ?_

 _Il secoua négativement la tête._

 _-Bien. Je te donnerai l'argent dont tu as besoin._

Elle reprit conscience très rapidement, juste au moment où Bellamy fermait la porte de son bureau à clé avec difficulté : il la portait toujours dans ses bras. Elle l'observa, voulant retenir chaque détail de cette scène pour pouvoir la redessiner plus tard.

Ses yeux trahissaient une peur totale. Il avait aussi l'air désemparé. Clarke, elle, ne ressentait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le choc, ou le fait de se retrouver dans les bras du brun qui lui faisait cet effet.

Malgré qu'elle ressentait toujours les doigts des gardes sur son corps, ce qui la faisait frissonner, elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

Bellamy déposa délicatement la blonde sur la chaise de bureau, puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je...

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment allait-elle ? Elle ne savait même pas. Elle secoua la tête, désolée et se sentant impuissante. Elle voulait tellement le rassurer... Elle détestait ce pli entre ses sourcils qu'il avait lorsqu'il était soucieux. Elle préférait quand il souriait et riait.

-Clarke ? S'il te plait parle moi...

Lui aussi avait l'air désespéré, il ne savait pas jusqu'où ces pervers étaient allés. Il savait qu'il était arrivé à temps, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était la première fois. Des images désagréables envahirent son esprit, qu'il tenta de sortir.

-Dis moi que c'était la première fois. Dis moi qu'ils...  
-Chut...

Elle posa délicatement son doigt sur les lèvres de son sauveur pour le faire taire. Il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle n'était qu'une détenue après tout.

-Non je ne me tairais pas Clarke, et toi non plus. Tu dois me parler de ce que tu as vécu ce soir parce qu'on doit parler de ce genre de traumatisme.  
-Je vais bien...

Elle ne savait même pas si c'était elle ou Bellamy qu'elle essayait de convaincre. Mais face au regard ténébreux et insistant elle rendit les armes et lâcha tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle.

Au début, elle ne pensait parler que de ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir, mais elle finit par lui parler de ce qu'elle se rappelait du soir où tout avait dérapé. Il l'écouta attentivement, les mains posées sur les genoux de la blonde et caressant ceux-ci de ses pouces.

Il la rassura aussi, et quand un silence s'installa finalement entre eux, il regarda l'heure. Il était très tard et il savait que Gina l'attendait depuis longtemps. Mais Gina l'attendrait encore longtemps parce qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Cette nuit il était tout à Clarke.

-Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? proposa le brun.  
-Je ne sais pas ...

La blonde réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était un sujet qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder avec lui.

-Tu me manques Clarke, lâcha Bellamy comme une bombe.  
-Tu me manques aussi Bell.  
-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ?  
-Parce que te savoir avec une autre ça me fait mal. Parce que de savoir que tu es amoureux d'une autre me fait mal. Parce que quand je pense à toi tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre.

Clarke ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si franche avec lui, mais elle avait besoin qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressent.

-C'est faux. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, il ne savait même pas quelle partie était fausse. Peut-être toutes.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?  
-Tout, dit-il une fois encore sans réfléchir. Enfin, Oui je suis avec une autre, mais c'est tout.

Clarke ne trouva même pas la force de répondre. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait et elle ne voulait pas savoir, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle entretienne une quelconque relation avec lui tant qu'il était en couple avec son avocate.

Bellamy, lui, grâce à cette conversation c'était rendu compte de deux choses : il ne savait pas exactement la nature de ses sentiments envers Clarke mais une chose était sûre, il allait rompre avec Gina.

* * *

Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, faisant remonter le moral de Clarke en flèche. Mais dès le petit matin il leur avait fallu se séparer. Clarke regagna sa chambre tandis que Bellamy enfila son uniforme et alla travailler. La blonde n'avait pas de parloir aujourd'hui, alors elle resta cantonnée dans sa chambre.

Mais elle ne resta pas sans rien faire : elle dessina. Encore et encore. Elle dessinait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : du paysage au portrait en passant par des scènes du quotidien. Elle avait usé presque tout le matériel qui lui avait été attribué, elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait le droit d'en avoir d'autre mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle avait juste besoin d'extérioriser la tension qui l'habitait depuis la veille. Et elle devait faire abstraction de la lueur dans les yeux de Bellamy la veille.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'a regardait d'une façon que jamais personne ne l'avait regardée mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ce regard signifiait. Mais elle aimait ce regard, a tel point qu'elle l'avait dessiné une bonne dizaine de fois.

A la fin de la journée, Bellamy vint lui rendre visite à nouveau, comme avant. Et la bonne humeur de Clarke augmenta encore une fois. Elle aurait cru qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se sentir bien avant un long moment après ce qui était arriver la veille, mais la présence de Bellamy avait l'effet contraire, elle était normale.

Quand il entra, le brun eu un mouvement de recul et elle sut immédiatement pourquoi, ce qui la fit sourire.

-C'est...

Les murs et le sol de la cellule étaient remplis de dessins tous réalisés par Clarke : lorsqu'elle n'avait plus eu de feuilles elle s'était mise à utiliser les autres supports à sa disposition.

-Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il observait un à un les dessins.  
-Je n'espère pas, c'est juste magnifique.  
-Merci.

Il la regarda enfin et leurs regards se croisèrent, c'était comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Si on leur demandait, aucun des deux ne pourrait décrire ce qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce baiser fut court, mais rempli de sensations. C'était la rencontre entre deux personnes qui se cherchent et se trouvent. Entre le feu et la glace. Entre le yin et le yang. Entre le soleil et la lune.

Clarke fut celle qui mit fin au baiser, assaillie par des images toutes différentes : de Gina, des gardes, de Bellamy et elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était mal.

-Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé, je suis complètement déstabilisée.

Il essaya de cacher sa déception, lui qui avait crût que le baiser signifiait pleins de choses, de sentiments.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de ta faiblesse.

Il s'excusa et s'en alla, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne savait pas ce que Clarke ressentait vraiment, ni si une relation était possible entre eux mais il devait le faire. Il devait mettre un terme à sa relation actuelle.

* * *

Il pénétra dans l'appartement silencieux.

-Gina ? appela-t-il.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand la brune fit son apparition, deux sacs pleins dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'en vais Bellamy.  
-Quoi ? Mais attends, pourquoi ?

Même s'il comptait le faire lui-même, ça lui mettait un coup de se dire qu'elle s'en allait, qu'elle le quittait.

-Parce que je ne supporte plus la situation.  
-Quelle situation ?  
-Celle avec ta détenue. Tu sais, celle que tu m'as demandé de défendre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.  
-Gina...  
-Non Bellamy, ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de me mentir ! J'ai remarqué que ton comportement avait changé ces derniers temps. J'ai aussi remarqué ton regard à chaque fois que tu parlais d'elle.

Gina prononçait ces mots avec une voix haineuse. Bellamy était désolé que les choses se passent ainsi. Il aurait aimé faire les choses mieux, pouvoir lui expliquer que ce n'était pas contre elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Mais elle avait remarqué seule à quel point il s'était éloigné en quelques mois, malgré lui.

-Sais-tu au moins qu'elle date nous étions hier ?  
-Le 15 avril, répondit-il, sans comprendre. Oh merde... lâcha-t-il quand il se souvint.  
-Ouais. Alors tu vois, j'avais préparé un dîner pour fêter ça. Un an Bellamy. Ça faisait un an. Et je t'ai attendu toute la soirée pendant que tu couchais avec une autre !

Le gardien remarqua les yeux brillants de larmes de son ex petite amie. Il avait vraiment merdé.

-Je... Il s'apprêtait à expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas rentré hier soir, lui assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de raconter la vérité. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça...  
-Moi aussi Bellamy, moi aussi...

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, chacun a l'autre bout de la pièce. L'une se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle, l'autre se disant qu'il était horrible. Elle s'avança, se plaça face à lui.

-Tu vas continuer à la défendre ? Je peux payer s'il le faut.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je la défendrai. Je m'assurerai que vous puissiez vivre heureux dans cet appartement. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui donner un paquet.

Puis de façon théâtrale, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sortit de l'appartement, et de la vie de Bellamy par la même occasion.

Le brun resta planté dans l'entrée quelques minutes, le cadeau toujours dans les mains. Cadeau qu'il aurait dû recevoir la veille, lors de la soirée qu'avait organisé Gina. Soirée organisée pour fêter leur première année ensemble.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste, il se sentait juste coupable d'avoir mal gérer les choses. Il était même soulagé d'avoir oublié : s'il y avait pensé, il ne serait pas resté au travail plus longtemps et ne serait pas tombé sur Clarke.

Il secoua la tête pour enlever les images disgracieuses qui commençaient à encombrer son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il avait empêcher d'arriver. A la place, il préféra ouvrir le paquet pour y découvrir un livre.

Mais pas n'importe lequel : L'Iliade. Son livre préféré, le livre que sa mère lui lisait tous les soirs, puis le livre qu'il lisait a Octavia chaque soir. C'était une édition collector, qui avait dû lui coûter cher, et qu'elle avait dû avoir du mal à trouver.

Il le mit de côté, se promettant de lui envoyer un message dans la soirée pour la remercier : c'était la moindre des choses. Il se dirigea et cuisina un repas pour lui et sa sœur.

* * *

Octavia était assise sur le lit de sa chambre. Chambre qui reflétait des tas de souvenirs, les plus vieux provenant de sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ressassait la conversation qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ni Bellamy, ni Gina ne l'avaient remarqué, mais elle était dans le couloir au moment de leur séparation et elle avait tout entendu.

Notamment le moment où ils parlaient de la détenue à qui Bellamy semblait tenir. Le problème, c'était toutes les conséquences que cette relation impliquait. Son frère avait passé toute sa vie à la protéger, au détriment de sa propre vie.

Alors aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de le protéger, au risque de lui faire du mal. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait arrêter cette sois disant histoire d'amour avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Elle savait que Bellamy n'avait pas couché avec la détenue, elle le connaissait.

Mais elle savait aussi que plus rien ne le retenait, maintenant qu'il était célibataire. Elle envoya un message à Gina, qui était son amie et avec qui elle comptait bien garder contact, pour lui demander l'identité de la détenue. Demain, elle ferait une demande de parloir. Demain, elle prenait les choses en main.

* * *

 **Me voilà en cette fin de weekend pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si, je sais, je passe peut être un peu rapidement sur l'agression. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas pour autant oublié ! Mais voilà, l'histoire doit avancer, sachant que ce n'est pas un des événements principaux de cette histoire !**

 **La semaine dernière, vous vous êtes lâchés sur les reviews et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je sourais à chaque fois que j'en avais une nouvelle ! Vous croyez pouvoir en mettre tout autant pour ce chapitre, voir plus ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**SixLLLK : Octavia est quelqu'un de déterminée ! Après, est-elle de capable de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou non ? Telle est la question ... qui n'aura peut être pas de réponse avant un moment ;)  
louise : Aha bye bye Gina c'est un peu rapide non ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est l'avocate de Clarke ... Quant à l'histoire avec Finn, elle avance doucement mais sûrement ! Merci beaucoup ! **

* * *

******Chapitre 8** **:** **  
**

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Clarke !_  
 _-Bien sûr que si ! Si c'est la seule solution pour éviter un meurtre c'est ce que je vais faire._  
 _-Je lui ai déjà donné l'argent il y a des mois de ça ! Il en demande trop !_  
 _-Peut-être, mais on a aucune preuve de ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je manquais d'argent._  
 _-Il serait plus judicieux de le tuer. Sinon il reviendra dans six mois pour nous demander de l'argent. Encore._  
 _-Non. On va faire une trace écrite pour prouver qu'on a payé, il ne pourra plus rien contre nous._  
 _-Princesse, je suis certain qu'il trouvera le moyen de nous arnaquer. On doit le tuer c'est la seule solution._

Elle toucha ses lèvres pour la énième fois depuis deux jours. Nous étions vendredi et Clarke n'avait pas vu Bellamy depuis le mercredi. Depuis leur baiser. Elle avait vraiment du mal y croire, et encore plus de mal à le sortir de ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux sensations qui l'avaient assaillies dès lors.

Elle savait que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, juste pour remercier ou sur une impulsion. Non, ça avait été comme une évidence, le résultat d'une attirance physique et psychique. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi liée à quelqu'un.

Ce baiser lui avait fait ressentir un tas de sensations différentes, lui avait retourner l'estomac, et elle avait bien cru que son cœur allait exploser. C'était magique, quelque chose qu'elle voulait ressentir à nouveau, chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais il y avait toujours le problème de sa petite amie. Clarke n'était pas du genre à jouer les maîtresses ou briseuses de cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres si douces. Elle ne l'avait embrassé que deux fois à plusieurs semaines d'intervalles, mais elle était accro. Accro à tout ce que signifiait ce baiser.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle savait que Bellamy n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter. Devrait-elle l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à choisir entre elle et Gina ? Ou devait-elle être égoïste pour une fois et profiter de ses lèvres aussi souvent que possible ? Ses doigts se portèrent une fois de plus à ses lèvres, sa tête était un bordel pas possible.

Elle entendit du bruit dans les couloirs et passa la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle commença à paniquer avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait seulement de l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle décida d'y aller et de manger avec Lexa, ça lui changerait les idées.

* * *

Elle était à table lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans la pièce. Il était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'était même plus. Toujours à passer la main dans ses cheveux indomptables. Clarke se fit la promesse qu'un jour ce serait la sienne qui serait dans ces cheveux bruns.

Il leva la tête, se sentant observer, et son regard croisa celui de la blonde. Sans même y avoir pensé avant, Clarke détourna les yeux. Son propre cœur se serra lorsqu'elle agit de cette façon, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour lui, pour son avocate.

Elle termina son repas en riant avec Lexa, sous le regard de son gardien, avant d'aller se préparer pour ses parloirs. Elle en avait trois aujourd'hui : avec son avocate, avec Raven, et avec une personne inconnue. Elle était curieuse de découvrir qui avait bien pu vouloir la voir.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de parloir, Gina était déjà installée à la table. Elle se dépêcha de s'installer face à son avocate et la salua. Tout ce qu'elle reçut en échange, ce fut du professionnalisme. La dernière fois, Gina était beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Clarke prit peur. Bellamy avait-il parlé de leur baiser à sa copine ?

-Aujourd'hui nous allons discuter des éléments que nous pourrions utiliser pour ta défense. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait jouer en ta faveur ?  
-Euh... je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça.

Le regard de Gina se porta quelque part derrière et Clarke aperçu de la douleur passer dans ses yeux marrons. Au même moment, Clarke sentit un regard se poser sur elle et lui brûler la nuque. Bellamy.

En quelques secondes, la tension avait ostensiblement augmenté dans la pièce. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré. Elle reporta son attention sur Gina qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Bellamy du regard.

Clarke aurait pu s'imaginer qu'ils se regardaient, ne pouvant détourner le regard l'un de l'autre. Mais elle savait que c'était faux, parce qu'elle savait que Bellamy avait son regard fixé sur elle, elle le sentait. Elle avait envie de se retourner et de lui hurler d'arrêter de la regarder devant sa petite amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle se racla la gorge, soudain très mal à l'aise, elle refusait que son avocate apprenne quoi que ce soit de cette façon. Elle avait peur que la femme en face d'elle perde son sang froid et se mette à faire une scène ici. Il y avait trop en jeu elle le savait, et elle espérait que Gina le savait aussi.

* * *

Pratiquement une heure plus tard, Gina quitta enfin la prison pour laisser place à Raven. Clarke laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement, la tension quittant ses épaules tendues. C'était difficile de jouer la comédie, rester le plus professionnelle possible face à son avocate alors qu'elle sentait le regard brûlant de Bellamy sur elle.

Les deux amies se prirent les mains et échangèrent un sourire.

-Comment tu vas ? Tout se passe bien ?  
-Ça va... répondit-elle en repensant aux mains des gardiens sur elle. J'ai quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi ici.  
-Ah ouais ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer le connard ?  
-Non, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis la dernière fois et... voilà.  
-Alors ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus avec sa pouffiasse ?  
-Aux dernières nouvelles si...  
-Clarke ! Tu t'es embarquée dans quoi encore ?!  
-Je sais pas...

Un silence passa, durant lequel Raven leva la tête pour regarder Bellamy.

-Ça te suffisait pas d'aller en prison, il fallait aussi que tu tombes amoureuse d'un gardien en couple ?  
-Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! s'exclama Clarke le moins fort possible.

Pas assez fort pour que les autres l'entende, mais assez pour que le principal intéressé qui avait suivi la conversation l'entende. Il demanda rapidement à un collègue de le remplacer et sortit prendre l'air.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un peu, puis la brune partit. Clarke profita d'un instant de tranquillité pour se retourner et regarder Bellamy, dont elle ne sentait plus le regard sur elle depuis un moment. Mais elle eut beau le chercher partout dans la salle, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était plus là.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? lui demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis quelques mois.

Elle se tourna face au nouveau venu et l'examina avant de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas changé et le revoir après autant de temps fit remonter des tas de souvenirs. Leurs moments passés ensemble, leurs baisers, et toutes ces choses qui l'avaient faite tomber amoureuse de lui.

-Finn.  
-Comment tu vas Princesse ?  
-C'est maintenant que tu te pointes ? demanda-t-elle, retenant la colère qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.  
-Ecoute Princesse... je suis désolé de pas être venu plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes à régler et je ne voulais pas que ces problèmes arrivent jusqu'à toi.

Clarke le regarda, ne sachant pas si elle devait le croire ou non. Elle analysa son regard, et su rapidement que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle tendit ses mains tremblantes vers lui, mains qu'il attrapa rapidement et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

-Oh Finn tu m'as tellement manqué... J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais...  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Princesse. Mais comment as-tu pu croire que je t'abandonnerais ?

A l'aide de son pouce, il caressait le dos de sa main, lui procurant mille sensations différentes. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'oublier aussi rapidement. Comment elle avait pu en embrasser un autre.

C'était Finn dont elle était amoureuse, depuis toujours. Et c'était Finn l'homme de sa vie, son futur mari, pas Bellamy. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir osé poser ses mains sur un autre, cru en aimer un autre pendant que Finn se démenait pour régler des problèmes sans son soutien.

Elle se consola en se disant que c'était sûrement le manque de Finn qui l'avait poussée à tomber dans les bras de Bellamy.

Ils discutèrent un long moment. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées tandis qu'il lui raconta ce qui l'avait empêché de venir la voir pendant tout ce temps. Puis, Finn retira ses mains et s'adossa au fond de sa chaise, il parut soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute Clarke, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc...

Clarke comprit tout de suite que c'était important : Finn ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.

-Je t'écoute Finn.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'embrasse même si c'était interdit.

-De quoi tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il voulait parler de la nuit où elle était devenue une meurtrière, mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il voulait lui en parler.

-Euh... pourquoi ?  
-Réponds Clarke.

Elle lui raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait, mais elle lui dit aussi qu'elle ne savait pas si ce dont elle se souvenait était réel ou non.

-Clarke, tu ne dois jamais parler de moi aux autorités, c'est bien clair ?  
-Bien sûr que je ne parlerai pas de toi, mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. Il se leva avant d'ajouter, je dois y aller je reviendrai dans quelques semaines.  
-Attends, quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
-Princesse, j'ai des choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes que de te tenir la main dans une prison.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Clarke. Il rigolait pas vrai ? Il ne pensait pas sérieusement ce qu'il venait de dire ? Puis, lentement, une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit.

-Tu es venu pour ça, hein ?  
-De quoi tu parles Clarke ? soupira-t-il, l'air ennuyé.  
-Tu es seulement venu pour savoir si j'avais parlé de toi pas vrai ? Tu t'en foutais de moi, de mon état, tout ce que tu voulais c'était t'assurer que tu ne tomberais pas pour complicité ?  
-Si ça t'amuses de croire ça, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant.  
-Et bien rassure toi, je ne dirai rien. Pas la peine de revenir me voir.

Clarke se leva à son tour, et quitta la pièce, furieuse et le coeur brisé. Elle retourna aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir elle aperçue une silhouette qu'elle reconnue rapidement. Elle se mit à paniquer en se remémorant les pensées qu'elle avait eu, elle avait honte d'avoir pensé une chose pareille.

Certes, elle était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments suite au retour inespéré de Finn, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de dire que Bellamy n'était qu'un moyen de combler le manque de Finn.

C'était faux, elle le savait. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ça entre eux.

-Hey, dit-elle en approchant et en entrant dans la chambre.

Il la suivit mais ne répondit pas, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle se retourna face à lui, et découvrit un visage fermé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose, mais je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, son ton était froid et distant.

Le cerveau de Clarke tournait à vive allure, à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu mettre son gardien dans cet état. Serait-ce le fait qu'elle ait détourné le regard ce matin ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Dis moi Bell.  
-T'es sûre que tu veux savoir ? De toute façon ce n'est pas important pour toi.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Bellamy mais je veux savoir.

Clarke était de plus en plus inquiète de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça, ça avait l'air beaucoup plus grave. Il avait l'air... blessé.

-Gina et moi c'est terminé.

La blonde n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était, ou non, une bonne chose. L'attitude de Bellamy ne l'aidait pas. Elle essayait de sonder son regard, mais le brun refusait de lier leur regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ..?  
-La question n'est pas de savoir si c'est ce que je voulais, mais plutôt ce que toi tu veux non ?

Le cœur de Clarke se serra. Il y avait tellement de haine dans ses propos. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Quelques heures plus tôt elle aurait affirmé que oui, c'est ce qu'elle désirait, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Pourquoi Finn s'était pointé ? Pourquoi avait-il détruit toutes ses certitudes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à choisir si oui ou non elle voulait quelque chose avec Bellamy ?

-Je... Est-ce que tu es au courant que je risque de passer ma vie entière enfermée ici ?  
-Et je m'en fiche Clarke ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi. Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
-C'est faux Bellamy ! Moi aussi je te veux, affirma-t-elle sans même réfléchir.  
-C'est marrant, mais c'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Bellamy ? Je n'ai rien dit !  
-Tu es sûre de ça ?  
-Oui ! Je...

Ses paroles à Raven revinrent dans son esprit au même moment. "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui." c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Bellamy...  
-Oh non Clarke, ne t'amuses pas à me sortir des conneries, je voulais juste t'annoncer que Gina et moi c'était fini mais rien d'autre. Toi et moi aussi c'est fini.

Et c'est sur ces mots, qui blessèrent Clarke plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, qu'il quitta la pièce.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, quand elle fixait l'encadrement de porte d'où il venait de disparaître, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Le grand retour de Finn ! Et quelques petites tensions Bellarke ..**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews :  
-SixLLLK : Le tue pas voyons ! Il est important ici ! Je t'autorises à le tuer quand mon histoire sera terminée. ;) J'espère que ça va mieux pour toi !  
-MaBellarke : Oh merci ça me fait troop plaisir ! Pour Finn, Clarke a aimé Finn et elle ne veut pas parler de lui pour le protéger. Elle ne pense pas qu'il est coupable mais elle ne veut pas risquer qu'il soit condamné pour complicité. C'est vrai qu'Octavia sur-réagit mais ça vient d'un bon sentiment à la base. Je pense que Bellamy a surtout mal comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire !  
-louise : Merci beaucoup bisous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira dans une autre pièce._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Clarke !_  
 _-Si je le peux. La preuve._

 _Elle dégagea son bras et entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs de la pièce où ils se trouvaient : ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Elle trouva enfin l'objet de son désir et le montra fièrement à son compagnon._

 _-Au cas où il se joue de nous._

 _Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui était toujours attaché, tenant dans sa main la longue lame aiguisée d'un couteau de cuisine._

Il tenait fermement le volant de sa voiture, se retenant de faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir Clarke après ce qu'elle avait dit. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi blessé par ses paroles. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas amoureux.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et enleva ses chaussures. Comme l'appartement était silencieux, il se dit qu'Octavia devait être sortie faire un tour. Il alluma la lumière du salon et sursauta quand il découvrit sa sœur, assise sur le fauteuil.

-Putain O' tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir comme ça ?  
-Je t'attendais.  
-Euh... t'es au courant que t'as le droit d'allumer la lumière ?  
-C'était plus intéressant de te faire peur.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, en face d'elle, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir lui parler. En la regardant, il se rendit compte que ce devait être sérieux, son visage n'était pas aussi chaleureux que d'habitude. Il prit peur, s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave pendant qu'il travaillait ?

-O' ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?  
-De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien fait.  
-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi les affaires de Gina ont disparu ?

Bellamy laissa échapper un soupire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait carrément devoir à faire à un interrogatoire complet.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment tes affaires, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Octavia s'attendait à une résistance de la part de son grand frère : elle le connaissait par cœur. Mais elle voulait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait tout entendu la veille, mais s'il n'y mettait pas du sien elle allait certainement devoir lui en parler.

-Je suis ta sœur ! Bien sûr que ça me regarde !  
-Justement tu es ma sœur. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu connaisses chaque détail de ma vie.  
-Je pense être un minimum concernée par les histoires d'amour de mon grand frère ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Cette fille est adorable !

Le brun se leva, désireux de terminer cette conversation.

-Elle était certainement trop adorable pour moi.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Octavia abattit sa dernière carte.

-J'ai tout entendu hier soir.  
-Pardon ? il se retourna face à sa sœur.  
-Tu as bien compris.  
-De quel droit écoutes-tu aux portes ?! s'exclama-t-il énervé.  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je sortais de ma chambre pour venir manger un truc quand je vous ai entendu !

Bellamy se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il se passait bien trop de choses en ce moment, il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

-Si tu as tout entendu, pourquoi viens-tu m'en parler ?  
-J'espérais que tu te confierais à moi, que tu m'expliques en détail, que... elle s'interrompit, peu sûre de savoir si elle devait vraiment parler de ça.  
-Que ?  
-Non rien.  
-Octavia Blake ! Tu vas me répondre tout de suite !

Octavia grimaça, elle détestait quand il utilisait son nom entier.

-J'espérais que tu me parlerais de ta relation avec Clarke... dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Clarke ? Tu connais son nom ?!  
-Je...  
-Octavia !  
-J'ai demandé à Gina...

Cette réponse donna envie au brun de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait beau aimer sa sœur plus que tout, à l'instant il avait juste envie de l'étriper.

-Putain Octavia ! De quoi je me mêle ?!  
-Je voulais t'aider ! Cette relation est nocive pour toi !  
-Qui es-tu pour décider si mes relations sont bonnes ou non pour moi ?!  
-Je suis ta sœur ! Et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur !  
-Si tu voulais mon bonheur tu ne serais pas revenue ! Ou encore moins née !

Au moment où ces mots passèrent ses lèvres, Bellamy les regretta aussitôt. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Et les larmes aux yeux de sa sœur le confirmait.

-Je sais ! Ta vie s'est arrêtée quand je suis née ! Tu me l'as assez répété comme ça !  
-Octavia...  
-Non c'est bon ! Laisse moi !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre. Son poing partit droit dans le mur, plusieurs fois. Il détestait s'engueuler avec sa sœur, surtout quand il finissait par dire que sa vie s'était arrêtée quand elle était née. Elle lui pardonnait à chaque fois, mais il savait qu'elle n'oubliait pas, qu'elle croyait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche, afin d'évacuer les tensions accumulées dans la journée. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre sous les jets d'eau chaude.

Il ne sortit de la douche que lorsqu'il y avait tellement de buée, que l'air était devenu irrespirable. Il s'habilla d'un simple bas de jogging et décida de préparer des cookies : le pêché mignon d'Octavia.

Quand tout fut prêt, il en mit quelques uns dans une assiette et frappa à la porte de sa petite sœur.

-Va-t-en ! lui répondit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il soupira et décida de ne pas insister ce soir. Alors il déposa l'assiette devant la porte et partit dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Le lit semblait vide sans la présence de Gina. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas tant sa présence à elle qui lui manquait, mais la présence d'une personne avec qui partager plus qu'un lit.

La personne qu'il avait pensé trouver en Clarke. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient plus que de simples sentiments amicaux. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de la belle blonde.

Mais il savait aussi que c'était mal, que c'était une relation nocive comme avait dit sa sœur. Vu la situation, Bellamy n'était pas sûr de tirer beaucoup de positif en cette relation : sa belle était en préventive, et resterait probablement en prison durant de longues années.

Ce serait difficile de vivre une relation avec quelqu'un qui pouvait passer sa vie derrière les barreaux. Mais il savait que, pour elle, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Comme il était prêt à prendre le risque de perdre son travail pour une relation interdite.

Mais le problème, c'était que pour pouvoir avoir cette relation, il fallait que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Et Clarke lui avait bien prouvé le contraire aujourd'hui. "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui", c'était ce qu'elle avait prononcé, avec force.

Lui qui était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il était blessé et il ne voulait plus être blessé par cette fille. Il savait que de l'ignorer n'était pas une bonne solution, il avait déjà essayé au tout début, peine perdue.

Alors, le meilleur moyen de se protéger était de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début : la considérer comme toutes les autres détenues.

* * *

Il déposa la boîte de cookies dans son vestiaire : il lui donnerait à la fin de la journée. En attendant, il partit faire ses rondes toute la matinée. Lors de l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit au réfectoire et s'assit à la table réservée au personnel.

Elle était déjà arrivée et était en face de Lexa, sa grande amie. Bellamy détestait Lexa, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à Clarke : il avait trop peur qu'elle le pense jaloux. Il ne savait même pas si elle était au courant que la brune était lesbienne.

Il les observait. Elles discutaient avec énergie, comme si elles n'étaient plus dans le réfectoire d'une prison mais au travail. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, de voir que sa protégée n'était pas malheureuse ici.

Il remarqua cependant que Clarke n'avait presque pas touché à son repas. Cela l'inquiéta aussitôt : la blonde avait plutôt bon appétit d'habitude. Il lui en toucherait deux mots le soir-même, il fallait qu'il sache si elle allait bien.

Dès qu'il put, il s'échappa et s'occupa des parloirs, il savait que Clarke n'en avait pas aujourd'hui. L'après-midi lui sembla durer une éternité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine entière, debout, au fond de la salle de parloir.

Lorsque son service fut enfin terminé, il se rendit à son casier pour aller récupérer les cookies. Oui, il en avait laissé pour Clarke après s'être dit qu'il la considérerait comme une détenue comme les autres. Il savait très bien que son comportement était totalement contradictoire avec les décisions qu'il prenait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il toqua rapidement, afin de lui signifier sa présence. Seulement, elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre arriver puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva face à une image qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Clarke se trouvait dos à lui, Lexa assise sur le lit et le regard rivé sur Clarke. En même temps, la vue devait lui plaire : la blonde avait ôté son haut orange ainsi que son soutien-gorge et se retrouvait donc à moitié nue face à la brune.

Incapable de réagir, Bellamy était totalement sous le charme de ce simple dos nu qui s'offrait à lui. Sa peau était d'une blancheur laiteuse, dépourvue de toute imperfection. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille retombaient en cascade dans son dos : depuis presque trois mois qu'elle ne les avait pas coupés, ils lui arrivaient pratiquement en bas du dos.

C'était une vision des plus érotiques pour le gardien, qui en était complètement chamboulé. Rien qu'avec son dos, cette femme était capable de lui donner envie d'elle. Il secoua la tête : il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Puis il se racla la gorge, afin d'annoncer sa présence.

Lexa lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Clarke se rhabillait précipitamment, rouge de honte. Mais Bellamy s'en fichait : après l'instant où il s'était perdu dans son désir pour la jeune femme, il commençait seulement à se demander ce que faisait la blonde à moitié nue devant Lexa.

-Gardien Blake, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Clarke après s'être rhabillée.  
-Je venais t'informer de certaines choses avant mon départ, mais je repasserai demain, tu as l'air plutôt occupée, répondit-il en lançant un regard à Lexa.  
-Non restez ! Lexa on se revoit plus tard d'accord ?

La concernée acquiesça et se leva avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie et de quitter la pièce. Quand ils furent seuls, Clarke parla la première.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce à quoi tu viens d'assister ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.  
-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ?  
-Je lui montrais mon tatouage.

Bellamy se souvenait qu'une fois, elle lui avait parlé de la présence d'un tatouage, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire où il était.

-A moitié nue ?  
-Pour qu'on le voit bien, je suis obligée oui.

Il ne le montra pas, mais Bellamy était soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru interrompre. Mais il n'empêchait que Lexa s'était bien rincée l'œil.

-Je peux le voir moi aussi ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.  
-Désolée mais non. Il est mal placé.  
-Il est où ?

Pour toute réponse, elle déplaça sa main sous son sein droit et traça une ligne imaginaire à l'endroit représenté.

-Je vois...  
-Tu comprends que... je ne peux pas vraiment te montrer mon tatouage sans te montrer ma poitrine... dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Était-ce lui ou l'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus lourde ?

-Tu ne peux pas me la montrer à moi mais tu la montres à Lexa ?  
-C'est totalement différent ! C'est une femme, elle est faite comme moi.  
-Même si elle est lesbienne ?  
-Lesbienne ? Tu te trompes ! Lexa n'est pas lesbienne.  
-Oh que si. Elle est là depuis un bon bout de temps et je peux t'assurer qu'elle l'est.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle avait l'air vraiment surprise.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tant le voir...

Le gardien s'assit à côté de la blonde.

-Ecoute, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une femme, elle a le même corps que toi. Alors oui, elle a peut-être apprécié la vue plus qu'elle ne devrait, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir mal.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Bellamy passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

-Et a quoi il ressemble ce tatouage ?  
-C'est une phrase. "H.O.P.E Hold On Pain Ends" (*)  
-Tu me laisseras le voir un jour ? dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-On verra.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, mais il en était content. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses cheveux blonds, et se permit d'imaginer que, peut-être, il avait une chance avec elle.

-Je t'ai amené des cookies ? Tu en veux ?

Elle se redressa et adressa au brun un grand sourire enjoué. Il lui tendit la boîte et lui dit qu'il reviendrait récupérer la boîte le lendemain.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partit, elle le retint par le bras et l'invita à rester encore un peu. Alors, il s'essayèrent face à face et passèrent un long moment à rire et manger ensemble.

Tandis qu'il l'observait déguster un des cookies, il se dit que c'était peut-être ça une vraie relation, une relation forte. Que malgré ce qu'il pouvait se passer, ils pouvaient passer de bons moments sans même à avoir en parler.

Il savait qu'ils devraient avoir une conversation à propos de leurs sentiments : c'était primordial. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant ils profitaient de ce qu'ils avaient, et rien d'autre. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **(*) Espoir, Tiens Bon la Douleur Cesse. (bon c'est quand même beaucoup mieux en anglais !)**

 **Bon alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion houleuse des Blake ? Et de la scène gênante entre Lexa/Clarke/Bellamy ?**

 **Lâchez vous en reviews ça me ferait super plaisir !**

 **A dimanche prochain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Réponses aux guests :**

 **-SixLLLK : Je crois que Bellamy est plutôt du genre à réagir sur des coups de tête x) Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment une engueulade/réconciliation, mais plutôt Bellamy qui s'est rendu compte qu'il avait eu une réaction disproportionnée compte tenu de la situation. Clarke est-elle coupable ou non ? Telle est la question ! Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre ta patience à rude épreuve, mais ... il va falloir tenir encore un peu !  
** **Moi non plus je n'aime pas Lexa (dans la série ET ici), mais seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il adviendra d'elle(s) !  
** **P.S : Je t'avouerai que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de lire en ce moment ! Mais promis j'y jetterai un oeil ! J'ai hâte que tu lises Delirium et me donne ton avis. C'est une histoire qui m'a beaucoup appris, notamment sur l'importance de l'amour dans notre vie, ainsi que l'importance de se battre pour ce en quoi nous croyons.  
** **P.P.S : J'aime vraiment trop trop tes reviews et c'est vraiment horrible de devoir attendre une semaine pour te répondre ^^**

 **-louise : Tant mieux si tu as trouvé cette scène drôle : c'était le but ! Octavia rendre visite à Clarke pour mieux la connaître ? Mh ... On verra ;) Bah quoi ? Les cookies c'est la vie ! :') Je suis contente si tu aimes la tension sexuelle entre eux car elle est vraiment importante pour l'histoire. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Elle se plaça face à l'homme qui était toujours attaché. Finn, derrière l'homme, essayait d'empêcher Clarke de faire ce qu'elle avait entreprit._

 _-C'est dangereux ! Cet homme est dangereux !_  
 _-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre._

 _Après avoir déposer le couteau de cuisine à ses côtés, la blonde détacha les mains de l'homme tout en muscles._

 _-Bien. Maintenant, vous allez signer cette feuille qui prouvera que je vous ai bien payé, dit-elle en lui montrant un chèque._

 _Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme lui sauta dessus, dans l'espoir de récupérer le chèque, sans avoir à signer quoique ce soit._

 _Il paraîtrait que le cerveau était suffisamment fort pour se déconnecter et oublier des événements qui pourraient être trop difficiles à vivre pour une personne. Clarke eut juste le temps de se souvenir de ça et de voir une lame de couteau briller, puis ce fût le noir._

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et Clarke pouvait deviner à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle et chaude journée. Elle se leva et s'étira, reposée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Après pratiquement trois mois à dormir dans ce lit inconfortable, elle commençait à s'y faire et à faire des nuits à peu près normales.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Clarke se sentait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre son sourire aujourd'hui. Pas même une visite impromptu de Finn, pas même une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de son avocate.

Elle rejoignit Lexa au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Même si la brune s'était jouée d'elle et lui avait caché des choses, elles continuaient à passer du temps ensemble.

La jeune femme chercha Bellamy du regard, sans parvenir à le trouver. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait assuré à Raven qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse du gardien, pourtant elle se posait de plus en plus la question.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, chacun des deux repoussant le moment, de peur de ce que leur relation pourrait devenir. Le perdrait-elle ou au contraire, se rapprocheraient-ils encore davantage ?

Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Quand elle croisa le regard de Lexa, elle se sentit honteuse d'être en train de s'imaginer embrassant encore et encore Bellamy alors que la brune était en train de lui parler.

-Oui ?  
-Je disais donc que mon procès allait avoir lieu dans trois jours et que j'étais super stressée.  
-Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais ici.  
-Parce que j'ai fais quelque chose interdit par la loi.  
-Oui ça d'accord mais je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?  
-Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ?  
-Oui !

Lexa laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de répondre à la question, semblant réfléchir à la manière de lui dire.

-Ça fait plusieurs fois que je me fais arrêter avec de la drogue sur moi, j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir en disant que c'était pour ma consommation personnelle.  
-Attends, tu te drogues ?  
-Non, mais je deal et ces connards de flics m'ont suivie et m'ont chopée en train de dealer. Impossible de mentir cette fois-ci. Et me voilà ici.

La blonde la regarda avec surprise, encaissant la nouvelle. Ne pas la juger. Elle était ici pour dix fois pire que ça, alors elle n'avait rien à dire. Mais quand même, elle était surprise que cette femme soit une dealeuse.

-J'espère juste que mon avocat réussira à m'empêcher le plus d'années de prison possible.

Après avoir terminé de manger, et sans n'avoir vu l'ombre de son gardien, Clarke décida d'aller prendre l'air. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle sortait dans la cour, mais à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard au delà des grillages et fil barbelés avec envie. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait retrouver sa liberté alors elle sortait rarement, pour éviter de se ruiner le moral.

Elle observa une détenue qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue en train de faire des tours de terrain en courant. Puis elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses propres formes. Elle avait toujours était un peu forte, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, elle n'avait rien perdu depuis qu'elle était ici.

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à son poids, se fichant de ses formes. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de ça. Et dire que Bellamy avait pu avoir un aperçu de ça, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait encore lui plaire. Elle eut soudainement honte de son corps, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, et prise d'une impulsion elle se mit à faire des tours de terrain à son tour.

Elle courut autant qu'elle le put, et elle se surprit elle-même en remarquant qu'elle arrivait à tenir assez longtemps. Quand elle ne se sentit plus capable de continuer, elle s'arrêta finalement, complètement essoufflée.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua Bellamy qui était adossé à un mur. Elle s'approcha de lui en regardant autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que personne ne pouvait les voir. Mais ils étaient seuls à l'extérieur.

Quand elle se retrouva face à lui, il la regardait avec les bras croisés et un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre sportive, lui dit-il en guise de salutation.  
-Je ne savais pas non plus, pour être franche.  
-Et bien, que nous vaut ce tout nouvel aspect de ta personnalité ?

En repensant à ses motivations, elle se sentit rougir, mais comme elle devait déjà être rouge suite à son effort, ce dû passer inaperçu.

-Euh... Aucune idée, mentit-elle trop honteuse de ses raisons.  
-Mais si , je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison.

Le silence et le visage de plus en plus cramoisi de Clarke lui confirma ses soupçons. Il n'avait plus qu'à la faire parler.

-Aller Clarke dis-moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai pas.  
-Je sais mais... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il se décolla du mur et se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant reculer. Il continuait quand même de se rapprocher, et elle de reculer. Puis soudainement, elle se heurta à un mur. Elle se demanda rapidement si les murs pouvaient pousser aussi vite avant de se rendre compte que, sans n'avoir aucune idée de comment elle s'était retrouvée là, ils avaient en réalité échangé leurs places.

Il continua à se rapprocher d'elle, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les yeux bleus limpides de la blonde, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps entrent en contact. Il tendit lentement la main pour toucher la sienne, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme à ce contact. Puis il remonta lentement sa main le long de son bras.

Clarke avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était accélérée, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. La main de Bellamy arriva dans son cou, lui procurant des frissons le long de son dos, puis lui toucha la joue. La main s'immobilisa sur la joue et Clarke entendit la respiration de Bellamy, presque aussi rapide que la sienne.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui pouvait ressentir de telles choses par un simple contact.

-Regarde moi, prononça la voix erratique de Bellamy, proche de son visage.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les plongea dans le regard brûlant du gardien. Des yeux brûlants de différents sentiments : du désir, de l'affection, du doute, de l'incertitude et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que son regard indiquait exactement la même chose. Puis, elle fit dévier son regard lentement vers les lèvres charnues du brun, auxquelles elle avait envie de goûter de nouveau. Son regard azur fit la navette entre les lèvres et les yeux de Bellamy, plusieurs fois.

La main sur sa joue bougea légèrement, et les doigts de Bellamy vinrent caresser tendrement ses lèvres, les redessinant. La raison de Clarke était aux abonnées absentes, et la jeune femme elle-même ne répondait plus de rien.

-Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle sans même penser au fait que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre à tout moment.

Et il semblerait que la raison du brun avait déserté les lieux aussi, puisque dès qu'elle prononça ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la détenue, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces mots pour le faire.

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité. Le monde s'était arrêter de tourner autour d'eux et plus rien n'existait à part eux. Quand, enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils n'en restèrent pas moins l'un contre l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne parla, ne voulant pas briser ce moment si spécial pour eux. Puis, ils rouvrirent les yeux, leurs respiration toujours chaotiques, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Bellamy récupéra sa main qui était toujours sur la joue de Clarke, et la passa maladroitement dans ses cheveux, un peu stressé par ce qui allait se passer suite à ça. Il savait qu'ils devaient maintenant discuter, ils ne pouvaient plus y échapper.

Alors, toujours sans un mot, et après avoir déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la blonde, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement. Ils avaient déjà pris des risques en s'embrassant dehors, où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, pas la peine de jouer plus longtemps avec le feu.

Il ferma la porte à clé et baissa les stores pendant que Clarke le regardait sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bellamy ?  
-On doit parler.  
-Oh...

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Comment pourrait-elle parler de ses sentiments avec le principal intéressé quand elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement ?

-Par contre évitons de parler trop fort, les murs ne sont pas très épais.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il ressemblait exactement au bureau dans lequel elle avait faillit tout perdre. Elle frissonna de dégoût en repensant à cette horrible soirée puis posa le regard sur Bellamy.

Celui qui l'avait sauvée. Littéralement. Il était arrivé à temps et lui avait empêcher l'humiliation et une agression sexuelle. D'ailleurs, elle se souvint qu'à ce moment elle s'était retrouvée seins nus, alors n'avait-il pas vu son tatouage à cet instant ?

-Bellamy ?  
-Mh ? répondit l'intéressé, concentré à rendre leur entrevue la plus discrète possible.  
-Tu as déjà vu mon tatouage pas vrai ?  
-Non, lui répondit une voix sincère.

Elle fronça les sourcils. D'accord il était gentil, drôle et c'était un homme bien mais c'était un homme, les hommes ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se rincer l'œil. A moins que son corps ne l'intéresse pas. Ses peurs suite à ses formes refirent surface mais elle les effaça rapidement, il mentait peut-être.

-Est-ce que tu m'as matée ce jour-là ?

Il comprit tout de suite de quel jour elle voulait parler, il stoppa tous ses mouvements et se tourna face à elle.

-Tu es sérieuse Clarke ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais profité de t'avoir dans une position de faiblesse pour te mater ?  
-Je...

Il ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase.

-Si jamais je dois te voir nue un jour ce sera parce que tu es consentante ! Pas à moitié inconsciente ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ?!  
-Je suis désolée... Je sais pas à quoi je pensais...

Il soupira et se plaça face à elle.

-Je suis peut-être un connard, mais je suis respectueux envers les femmes.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le tira contre elle pour se mettre dans ses bras. Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et la serra. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis, à contre cœur, il s'éloigna. Ils devaient discuter, mais pour ça il devait être loin d'elle.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Tu pourrais arrêter Bell ? Tu me fous le tournis.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour reprendre de plus belle juste après. La blonde laissa échapper un soupire.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis à Raven l'autre jour mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle prit ça pour une invitation à continuer.

-Avant d'arriver ici j'avais... un petit-ami.

Elle vit Bellamy tressaillir lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

-Et si je suis ici c'est à cause de lui. Enfin, pour lui, se reprit-elle.  
-Pardon ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pensait pas raconter ça aujourd'hui.

-Oui, l'homme que j'ai tué, c'était l'ancien dealeur de Finn, mon ex-petit copain.  
-Tu ne l'as pas tué Clarke, j'en suis sûr.  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi... mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Un nouveau silence. Elle continua.

-Il est mon premier amour, j'étais complètement folle de lui. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais...  
-Tu ne sais plus si tu l'aimais ?  
-Si ! Je l'ai aimé c'est sûr. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais que c'était impossible de ressentir plus que ce que je ressentais avec lui mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Mais je crois que j'avais tord.

Elle coupa momentanément sa respiration, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir Bellamy suite à sa déclaration.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit à Raven que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi ?  
-Parce que ... je crois que j'avais peur de ressentir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Finn et puis... on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression que c'est trop tôt.

Il ne répondit pas, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

-Bellamy dis quelque chose ...  
-Ma copine m'a quitté car elle a comprit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle et que j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je risque tout pour toi, depuis le début. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
-Parce que je te fais pitié peut-être ?  
-Non. Parce que j'ai ce besoin de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi. Parce que je me sens lié à toi depuis que je t'ai vu.  
-Moi aussi... murmura-t-elle.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

-Quoi ?  
-Moi aussi je me sens liée à toi depuis le début.

Il sourit, content qu'au moins ça soit réciproque.

-Et depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que je ressentais des choses beaucoup plus fortes pour toi. Je crois que je ...

Elle le coupa.

-Ne le dis pas Bellamy.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
-Parce que je ne sais pas si je sortirais d'ici un jour, et que je ne peux rien te promettre à propos du futur. Je voudrais que...

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Que ?  
-Que l'on se fasse une sorte de promesse.  
-Dis moi.  
-Moi aussi je ressens la même chose pour toi. Mais j'aimerais que si, un jour, tu dois me dire ces mots, ce sera quand je serai libre et qu'on pourra peut-être imaginer un futur ensemble.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Bellamy réfléchissait à sa proposition et Clarke l'observait réfléchir.

-D'accord mais à une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Que je puisse t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras autant de fois que je le souhaite.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

-D'accord.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 10 !**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites moi tout en reviews !**

 **D'ailleurs, nous avons dépassé les 35 reviews et je voulais vous remercier car ça me motive vraiment et me donne énormément le sourire ! Alors continuez de me donner vos avis, ou même donnez moi le encore plus !**

 **Je vous dis a dimanche prochain. Tenez bon, il ne reste qu'une semaine avec les vacances !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Voici la réponse aux guests :**

 **-SixLLLK : Oh merci beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire alors je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Moins de doutes sur Clarke ? Aha mais ce n'est pas encore finis ma chère ;)  
P.S : Tu es en Belgique ?  
-MaBellarke : Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que Clarke n'est pas sûre de l'avoir commis : elle ne se souvient de rien. Mais attention, si elle ne dit rien à propos de Finn ce n'est en aucun cas car elle pense qu'il pourrit avoir tué le dealeur mais plutôt car elle ne veut pas qu'il tombe pour complicité.  
-louise : Merci beaucoup :) Oh ouiii le BISOUUUU tant attendu ! D'autres sont prévus, normalement ;) Aha je suis contente de te mettre de bonne humeur par le simple billet de mes chapitres ça me fait super plaisir ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

 _Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle tenait le couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, assise à terre. Un corps gisait non loin d'elle, dans une flaque de sang. Elle reconnut l'homme aux muscles._

 _Il n'y avait aucune trace de Finn, comme si l'homme avait disparu dans la nature. Clarke ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, en vain._

 _Finn l'avait donc abandonnée alors qu'il semblerait qu'elle venait d'assassiner un homme ? Quel genre de petit ami faisait ça ?_

 _Puis, elle entendit les sirènes de police au loin et comprit. Il était allé les prévenir. Il avait prit peur de ce que Clarke avait été capable de faire, et il avait couru prévenir la police._

Lorsque Bellamy quitta la prison ce soir-là, il était de bonne humeur. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi libre, aussi heureux. Il prit la voiture et rentra prudemment chez lui, en se demandant si Octavia lui en voulait toujours.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement où retentissait une musique assourdissante. Il comprit immédiatement qu'Octavia ne comptait pas lui pardonner juste avec des cookies : depuis toujours, mettre la musique à fond était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle lui en voulait.

Il soupira et enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il se prépara un café et alluma la télé. Comment discuter avec une fille aussi têtue qu'Octavia ? Elle n'écoutait jamais rien quand elle l'avait décidé.

En attendant qu'elle se calme un peu, et décide de baisser le son de sa musique, il regarda une émission tout en buvant son café.

Quand il ne supporta plus la musique qui lui vrillait les tympans, il se leva et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

-Bon O' maintenant ça suffit ! Ouvre cette porte qu'on discute !

La musique devenant plus forte lui indiqua que la brune n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il détestait quand Octavia avait ce genre de comportement puéril. Quand elle avait douze ans c'était mignon, mais maintenant elle en avait vingt, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se comporter en adulte.

Il décida d'attendre encore un peu et alla prendre une douche pour se relaxer et essayer d'oublier momentanément la musique qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter.

Quand il eut terminé et s'était rhabillé, il partit chercher de quoi déverrouiller la porte de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et éteignit la chaîne hi-fi de la brune. Quand il regarda la chambre grise, il découvrit sa petite sœur, allongée sur son lit, des boules Quies dans les oreilles et en train de lire.

Au moins, elle ne s'était pas rendue à moitié sourde à cause de ses enfantillages. Il lui prit le livre des mains avec fermeté, et le lança à travers la pièce.

-Eh ! s'écria Octavia en retirant les boules de ses oreilles.  
-Maintenant ça suffit, on doit parler.  
-Comment es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?  
-Tu avais mal fermé.

Elle soupira et se rallongea, ignorant complètement son frère.

-Octavia !  
-Laisse moi tranquille je n'ai pas envie de te parler.  
-Très bien, mais au moins tu vas m'écouter.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se rassit néanmoins, déposant son dos contre la tête du lit.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu sais très bien que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.  
-Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis un fardeau pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris le message, je vais repartir.

Bellamy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle repartait alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer ?

-Où ça ?  
-Je pense que je vais aller à Paris, j'avais vraiment adoré cette ville.  
-Non ! C'est beaucoup trop loin !  
-Et alors ? Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ?  
-Je suis désolé ! Je ne le pensais pas.

La panique commençait à gagner Bellamy, il refusait que sa chère petite sœur s'en aille à nouveau loin de lui.

-On n'aurait pas dit.  
-Tu m'as manqué pendant ton voyage O', tout le temps.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais très bien que je peux être un vrai con quand je m'y mets.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, qui réchauffa le cœur du brun.

-Ça c'est sûr !  
-Ecoute, je t'ai dis que ma vie s'était arrêtée le jour où tu es née, la vérité c'est que... elle n'avait pas commencée avant, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, laissant à Octavia le temps d'assimiler ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé. Avant, quand ils s'engueulaient, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était s'excuser et cuisiner pour elle.

-Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais mal prit le fait que Gina et moi nous séparions mais tu sais, si c'est arrivé c'est que ça devait arriver. Et si je me suis trompé, et que c'est la femme de ma vie, alors nous nous retrouverons, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Mais je vais être franc avec toi, et je pense que Gina n'est pas la femme de ma vie. J'ai beaucoup aimé Gina et j'étais vraiment bien avec elle. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui m'as fait, et me fais, ressentir des choses beaucoup plus fortes.  
-Tu parles de Clarke pas vrai ?  
-Oui. Je comprends aussi que tu ais peur pour moi et mon travail, mais tu dois savoir que pour certaines personnes, on se fiche totalement de ce qu'on risque tant qu'on est avec elles. Un jour, tu ressentiras la même chose.

Octavia changea de nouveau de position pour déposer sa tête sur les jambes de son frère, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle détourna la conversation de Clarke, elle refusait de parler d'elle tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas rencontrée.

-Est-ce que tu te fiches de ce que tu risques quand ça me concerne ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr O', depuis toujours. J'ai tout risqué pour toi, et je risquerai toujours tout pour toi.  
-Moi aussi grand frère.

Il restèrent un long moment ainsi, Octavia les yeux fermés et Bellamy caressant les cheveux de sa sœur. Cette discussion les avait beaucoup aidés, et ils en ressortaient encore plus proche.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bellamy était en train d'enfiler son uniforme quand Nathan fit son apparition dans le vestiaire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Nathan étant partis en vacances.

-Salut Miller ! Alors ces vacances comment c'était ?  
-Reposant ! Et toi ? Tout se passe toujours bien ?  
-Ouep.

Son ami se prépara à son tour et Bellamy attendit qu'il est terminé. Il avait hâte de travailler à nouveau à ses côtés, il trouvait qu'ils faisaient toujours une meilleure équipe ensemble.

-Prêt à reprendre ?  
-Pas du tout ! Mais il faut bien un peu !

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et se dirigèrent dans la cour qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller. Comme c'était le matin, et qu'il y avait peu de détenues dehors, ils en profitèrent pour discuter des vacances de Miller.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas.  
-Toronto à cet effet là ! rit Bellamy. Bon, plus sérieusement racontes moi.  
-Alors, il s'appelle Bryan, il a un an de moins que nous et le courant est de tout de suite passé entre nous.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Bellamy était au courant que Nathan est homosexuel que ça ne le surprenait même plus quand il parlait d'hommes rencontrés. Au début, il avait toujours un instant où il se demandait pourquoi il disait ça avant de se rappeler que son ami était attiré par les hommes.

-Et il est beau j'espère ?  
-Tu me prends pour qui Blake ? Bien sûr qu'il est beau !  
-Et ce bellâtre alors, il habite où ?

L'homme à la peau noire ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'est là où le charme se rompt. Il vit en Californie, à l'autre bout du pays ...  
-Relation à distance alors ?  
-On a décidé de se laisser une chance, mais je n'y crois pas trop.  
-Aller mon pote ! Faut y croire un peu ! Sinon c'est sûr que ça marchera pas !

Comme son ami avait décidé de ne pas répondre, préférant regarder dans le vide, il changea de sujet.

-Gina et moi c'est terminé.  
-Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?  
-Ça ne marchait plus entre nous. Elle en a eut marre et elle est partie.  
-Et ce serait pas à cause d'une certaine blonde par hasard ?

Ce fût au tour du brun de ne pas répondre, refusant d'admettre à voix haute les faits.

-Blake ! Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ?  
-Non.  
-Oh merde ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais là ?  
-Oui je sais ! Et tu sais quoi ? Bah je m'en fiche !

Bellamy commençait à regretter d'avoir parler de ça, maintenant que Nathan était partit, il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

-Ah donc tu es prêt à perdre ton travail pour une meurtrière ?  
-Elle n'a tué personne !  
-Ah oui ? Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle est ici alors ?  
-Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout.

Il était impensable pour le frère d'Octavia d'imaginer sa Clarke en train d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid.

-En attendant, je suis pratiquement sûr que cette histoire ne va t'apporter que des emmerdes.  
-Et bien tant pis, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Et j'espère que tu ne me trahiras pas.  
-Jamais Blake, tu le sais. Tu fais parti de ma famille, on ne trahi pas les membres de sa famille.

* * *

C'était la fin de journée, Bellamy accompagnait Nathan au vestiaire.

-Tu ne pars pas ?  
-Je vais voir Clarke du coup je préfère garder mon uniforme c'est plus sûr.  
-T'as raison.  
-Ça te dit demain on va se boire un verre tous les deux ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une petite soirée tous les deux.  
-Ouais bonne idée mec ! Après le travail ?  
-Ouais ok on se fait ça alors. A demain.

Après que son meilleur ami soit parti, Bellamy reprit le chemin des couloirs et se rendit à la cellule de Clarke. Il frappa un léger coup pour s'annoncer, puis ouvrit la porte.

La jolie blonde était assise sur son lit, adossée au mur, et dessinait. Elle était concentrée et avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il s'approcha lentement, ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

-Hey, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son dessin.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
-Oui et toi ?

Il répondit à l'affirmatif tout en jetant un regard sur le dessin de la jeune fille. Elle y représentait leur baiser de la veille, avec beaucoup de précision.

-Comment tu fais pour reproduire cette scène avec autant de précision ?  
-J'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle, ce qui me permet de pouvoir retenir les plus petits détails de quelque chose que je n'ai vu que quelques minutes.  
-C'est magnifique.  
-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle continua encore quelques instants son dessin, puis elle demanda à Bellamy de fermer les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu verras ! rit-elle. Aller ferme les yeux !

Il s'exécuta et entendit le crayon sur le papier, et quelques bruissements de feuilles. Après ça elle lui dit qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Elle lui tendait la feuille sur laquelle elle dessinait quelques secondes plus tôt, pliée soigneusement en quatre.

-C'est un petit cadeau de ma part, mais s'il te plaît ouvre le seulement quand tu seras chez toi.  
-D'accord, dit-il tout en rangeant la feuille dans la poche de sa veste.

La blonde se leva et alla fermer la porte de sa cellule puis revint et s'assit à califourchon sur son gardien. Ils savaient tous les deux que si quelqu'un décidait d'entrer, ils ne pourraient pas mentir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en riant. Tu veux déjà qu'on se fasse surprendre ?  
-Chut...

Et elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles du brun qui posa les mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, leurs langues dansant ensemble.

Clarke mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans celui chargé de désir de Bellamy. Leurs respirations étaient toutes les deux erratiques. Puis la jeune détenue se pencha à nouveau vers lui et vint embrasser sa mâchoire puis son cou.

Bellamy ne pouvait plus se contrôler, ni réfléchir correctement. Il était bien trop concentré sur les lèvres de sa belle contre son cou. Il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter avant que les choses ne dérapent, mais c'était son désir pour elle qui le commandait.

Heureusement, Clarke finit par détacher ses lèvres de sa peau et s'éloigna un peu. Ils se regardèrent longuement, leur désir s'éloignant petit à petit pour finalement permettre à la raison de reprendre le dessus. Seules leurs respirations haletantes venaient troubler le silence de la pièce.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir longtemps demain soir, je vais boire un verre avec Miller, dit Bellamy au bout d'un moment.  
-Oh d'accord... pas de soucis.  
-Ne fait pas cette tête-là. La prochaine fois je resterai le double de temps.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.

Elle fit un grand sourire, embrassa sa joue et se rassit à ses côtés. Inutile de jouer plus longtemps avec le feu. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, se liant et entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent troubler leur silence si paisible. Peut-être que, finalement, ils avaient finis par trouver la situation qu'il leur fallait.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça y est, pour la plupart d'entre nous c'est les VACANCEEES !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout en review !**

 **Le chapitre de la semaine tombera donc le jour de Noël, et pour l'occasion, j'avais pensé que si j'ai l'inspiration, je pourrais vous mettre 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1 ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Faites vous entendre si vous en voulez 2, histoire de me motiver à écrire !**

 **Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus des 50 reviews, vous croyez que c'est possible de les atteindre ? Ça pourrait me faire un joli cadeau de Noël ... ;)**

 **Sinon, avez-vous vu le trailer de la saison 4 ? Personnellement je l'ai trouvé explosif ! J'ai adoré et j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir ! Surtout avec le petit moment Bellarke qu'on a eu en cadeau ** Et vous vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont et bon courage pour ceux qui ne le sont pas ! Bisouuus**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjouuur voici la réponse aux guests :**

 **-Bellarkeguest : Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil !  
-SixLLLK : Mouhahaha ne t'inquiète pas la révélation est pour bientôt ! Ou pas ;) Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à retranscrire cet amour fraternel fort !  
P;S : Bon bah j'ai perdu aha tant piiiis  
-hanna : merci  
-louise : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Et voici le (premier) chapitre du jour ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci de me faire rêver. Merci pour tout._

Bellamy lisait ces quelques mots pour la énième fois. C'était ce que Clarke avait écrit sur le dessin qu'elle lui avait offert. Il caressa du bout des doigts les traits fins qui les représentaient.

Il décida d'accrocher ce dessin dans sa chambre. C'était peut être débile, mais comme ça il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu de sa présence ici. Et il savait qu'elle serait heureuse quand elle verrait ça.

 _Si elle voyait ça,_ car personne n'était certain du futur. Personne ne pouvait savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Et personne ne pouvait savoir si elle finirait par sortir.

La seule chose que quelqu'un savait, c'était si elle était coupable ou non.

* * *

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la salle où elle avait été menée. C'était ici qu'Octavia devait attendre avant de pouvoir rejoindre la salle des parloirs et enfin rencontrer Clarke.

La brune était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer cette fameuse détenue. Elle était quand même accusée de meurtre !

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle et son frère s'étaient réconciliés, et il n'était toujours pas au courant de cette demande de parloir. Il ne valait mieux pas si elle voulait être sûre d'y aller.

Grâce à l'intervention de Gina, la brune avait pu avoir une visite assez rapidement, ce qui l'arrangeait. Plus vite elle aurait vu la blonde qui allait détruire la vie de son frère, plus de dégâts elle pourrait éviter.

Gina avait tout de suite été d'accord avec le plan d'Octavia qui consistait à rencontrer Clarke, lui exposer les faits, la convaincre de quitter Bellamy. Et Octavia lui avait même préciser qu'elle pourrait ainsi récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle serait là au moment où le gardien aurait le plus besoin d'elle. Et la sœur de Bellamy était persuadée qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Car elle était sûre d'une chose : Bellamy et Gina étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-Mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller, lui indiqua un gardien à l'allure froide.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table où se trouvait face à elle une petite blonde de son âge. Si Octavia était surprise de son apparence, elle ne laissa rien transparaître et s'assit face à elle.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Clarke.  
-Octavia Blake, je suis la soeur de Bellamy, tu vois qui s'est ? cracha-t-elle.

Clarke, qui était déjà blanche de peau de nature, blêmit avant de se reprendre rapidement et d'afficher un masque glacial. La tension était montée de quelques crans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Que tu quittes mon frère.  
-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

D'après le regard bleu qui lui faisait face, Octavia comprit que la convaincre d'abandonner le gardien ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais tant pis, la brune était coriace et ne comptait pas partir sans l'avoir convaincue.

-Parce qu'en étant avec lui tu détruis sa vie.  
-Ecoute, je pense que ton frère est assez grand pour décider ce qui est bon ou non pour lui. Il sait très bien ce qu'il risque et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut.

Le regard bleu était de plus en plus glacial au fur et à mesure que Clarke était de plus en plus agacée face à cette fille qui se pensait supérieure.

-Si justement tu peux. Tu le quittes, tu lui brises le cœur s'il le faut mais tu dois l'empêcher de faire une connerie !  
-Alors tu veux que ton frère souffre ?

Touchée. C'était la pire partie de son plan. Octavia ne voulait pas que son frère souffre mais il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre solution.

-Non mais c'est malheureusement la seule chose à faire. Bellamy ne peut pas être avec une fille comme toi.  
-Une fille comme moi ? répéta la blonde en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui, une sale gosse de riche meurtrière.

La brune se félicita mentalement d'avoir regardé son dossier avant de venir ici.

-Ton frère sait qui je suis, il sait pourquoi je suis là. Mais tu vois, il m'apprécie quand même, il m'accepte comme je suis.  
-Mon frère ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de toi.  
-C'est pourtant le cas et je ne compte pas le quitter car moi aussi.

Octavia s'énervait de plus en plus. Son plan ne marchait pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu et elle commençait à se demander si elle réussirait à la convaincre.

-Si tu l'aimes tu ne peux pas le laisser ruiner sa vie à t'attendre indéfiniment que tu ne sortes d'ici. Il pourrait faire tellement plus de choses sans toi !

La sœur de Bellamy vit dans le regard de Clarke qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et la blonde ne trouva rien à répliquer.

-Alors tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire : le quitter.  
-Non.

C'était un non catégorique, qui ne donnait aucune envie de répondre. Mais Octavia devait répondre, devait pousser cette fille à quitter son frère.

-Oh que si, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il ne sera jamais heureux avec toi, il ne pourra jamais fonder une famille.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de décider de ça. C'est sa vie, ses choix. S'il a décidé qu'il serait heureux avec moi, et qu'il était capable d'accepter le fait que je puisse passer ma vie ici alors tu n'as rien à dire.

Octavia tapa du plat de la main sur la table qui séparait les deux ennemies. Cette blondasse avait réponse à tout et ça avait le don de vraiment l'agacer.

-Ecoute moi bien, Bellamy n'a rien à faire avec une petite conne comme toi qui se croit tout permis. Et qui, en plus de ça tue des gens. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois. Quitte mon frère, dit-elle en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Au début, la blonde ne répondit rien, et la brune crut qu'elle avait réussi. Mais finalement, la détenue se leva et se pencha vers la sœur de Bellamy.

-Et je vais te le redire une dernière fois. C'est non. Jamais je ne quitterai ton frère parce qu'une petite conne de ton genre croit tout savoir. Je l'aime et je ne compte pas le faire souffrir. Je ne dirai rien à ton frère à propos de cette visite, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir car je peux t'assurer que sinon, il saura tout.

Et c'est sur ces mots qui clouèrent Octavia sur place, que la blonde quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. La jeune brune avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

Il fallait absolument que Clarke prenne l'air. Elle avait réussi à masquer à Octavia à quel point ses mots l'avaient blessée mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle puisse réfléchir posément.

L'air froid la frappa au visage dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors. Il y avait énormément de vent ce jour-là et il tapait contre ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, respirant profondément.

Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée elle s'élança sur la piste de course et se mit à courir. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses membres s'engourdissent à cause du froid, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles la lance et qu'elle ne transpire à grosses gouttes.

Elle se pencha en avant, toussant et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas recouru depuis la dernière fois et peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû courir autant d'un coup.

Sa cage thoracique la brûlait et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Mais tant pis, ça faisait du bien.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et la chaleur lui brûla les mains. Elle était restée tellement longtemps dans le froid glacial de l'extérieur que le contraste embrasait son corps entier.

Clarke décida d'aller prendre une douche, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas du tout l'heure à laquelle elle la prenait habituellement. Elle était consciente du fait que, cette fois, elle allait devoir se retrouver nue face aux autres détenues.

Mais tant pis, elle avait trop besoin de prendre une douche.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle détestait ça. Elle baissa la tête et se dépêcha de se mettre sous une douche, consciente que chaque fille présente dans la pièce regardait son corps.

Quand elle releva la tête pour se laver, elle vit deux filles en train de s'embrasser dans un coin. Elle détourna vite le regard et tomba cette fois-ci sur une autre détenue qui la regardait.

Clarke détestait tellement le regard des gens sur elle, sur son corps, sur ses formes. Elle se lava le plus rapidement possible et sortit dès qu'elle eut finit.

Elle s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se sécher correctement les cheveux, trop pressée qu'elle était de quitter la pièce.

Elle jurait dans sa barbe lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire qui la figea sur place. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son gardien elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ce regard la transperçait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

-Dis donc, je me demandais où est-ce que tu étais passée.  
-J'étais à la douche.  
-A cette heure ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il était pourtant persuadé que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Clarke détestait prendre sa douche aux mêmes heures que les autres.

-J'ai couru, du coup j'étais toute transpirante et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils en entendant qu'elle avait couru. Ça faisait deux fois que la blonde courait comme une forcenée et il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette lubie.

-Dis donc, tu cours beaucoup ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-il.  
-Ce n'était que la deuxième fois.  
-Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse Clarke ?  
-Non ! Pourquoi crois-tu une chose pareille ?

Il fallait que Clarke reste le plus naturel possible, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui parler de la visite de sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas, tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment du genre sportive et là d'un coup tu te mets à courir.  
-J'ai besoin de me défouler, de penser à autre chose et de m'occuper c'est tout, expliqua Clarke.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, courir l'aidait vraiment à sortir de cet univers de prison. Mais cela lui permettait aussi de pouvoir espérer perdre un peu de poids, et l'empêcher de lâcher ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

Un grognement fût tout ce que la blonde obtint en réponse. Bellamy n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de changer de sujet alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Il avait peut être tord, mais il avait l'impression que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose.

-Bell ?

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui a ?!  
-Tu me caches quelque chose, l'accusa-t-il.  
-Non !

Elle essayait d'être la plus convaincante possible, mais c'était vraiment difficile de lui cacher cette visite, et ses doutes, ses peurs irrationnelles.

-Je ne te cache rien Bellamy, crois moi.  
-J'ai un peu de mal.  
-Je t'en supplie... J'ai besoin que tu me crois toi...

Elle savait qu'elle en jouait un peu trop mais tant pis, la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit. Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, signe qu'il était complètement dépassé par les événements.

-Je te crois, souffla-t-il finalement.

Et le poids dans l'estomac de Clarke s'allégit un peu. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

-Merci...

Elle passa finalement les bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Elle aimait tant être dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle était invincible.

Bellamy passa les bras autour de sa taille à son tour, et la serra contre lui. Quand il la tenait dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de tenir une chose fragile, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il protège. Il devait la savoir en sécurité, bien, et heureuse.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Chacun s'imaginait une histoire plus parfaite, un endroit plus romantique, une relation plus simple.

Clarke se détestait d'avoir tué quelqu'un, de se retrouver ici. Mais d'un côté, une part d'elle bien enfouie, ne pouvais regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Car elle savait que si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Bellamy.

Et maintenant que Bellamy faisait parti de sa vie, elle ne pouvait plus l'imaginer sans lui. Elle ne _pouvait_ plus vivre sans lui : c'était comme vivre sans poumons. Et plus elle tombait amoureuse de lui, plus elle avait peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Car une chose était sûre : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEL !**

 **Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez été gâtés ? Vous profitez bien de votre famille ? Moi je poste le chapitre en l'attendant ;)**

 **C'était donc le premier chapitre de la journée, dites moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé en review ! Je posterai le chapitre 13 à 55 reviews (bah oui faut que ce soit rentable pour moi aussi ;))**

 **Que cette journée soit remplie de bonheur. Gros bisous à tous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà ! Réponses aux guests :**

 **-SixLLLK : Ahahaha merci beaucoup ! Mais noon faut pas avoir peur comme ça ;)  
-lou : ça me fait plaisir de te voir commenter aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup  
-Guest(1) : Merciiii  
-Guest(2) : J'avais envie d'un peu d'originalité, merci !  
-Kimi : aha merci **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la journée ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue bondée, les mains dans les poches. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans cette ville surpeuplée mais il la détestait déjà. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait été obligé de quitter sa ville natale.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette soirée-là, celle où tout avait basculé. Il revoyait encore et encore le moment où le couteau qu'il avait à la main entrait en contact avec le dos de l'homme.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quand il avait vu cet homme foncer sur Clarke, cette jeune femme si fragile, il n'avait pensé qu'à la protéger.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'au lieu de s'assurer du bien-être de Clarke, il avait fui. Il avait eu tellement peur de se retrouver en prison. Et puis, surtout, il avait eu peur que la blonde ne découvre toute la vérité, celle qu'il lui cachait depuis le tout début de leur histoire.

Il avait fui aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il avait pu, non sans oublier de prévenir les flics. Mais il avait été bête. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il avait abandonné la blonde inconsciente aux côtés d'un homme mort.

Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait _elle_ qui serait accusée du meurtre.

Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard. Alors il espérait qu'elle bénéficierait de la présomption d'innocence, et que quelque chose l'empêcherait d'être condamnée à la prison à perpétuité.

Il savait qu'il était égoïste, de ne pas se rendre pour lui redonner la liberté. Mais il avait bien trop peur d'aller en prison. Car, ce serait sûr que lui, finirait sa vie en prison.

Il avait tué un homme, quand même ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait prémédité.

Enfin, pas vraiment, mais quelques minutes avant de passer à l'action, il était en train de convaincre Clarke de le tuer.

Il pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi par moment. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Car dans cette histoire, il s'était non seulement condamné à fuir, mais il avait aussi condamnée la jeune femme qui faisait tout pour lui.

Et alors qu'il paniquait, il avait décidé de lui rendre visite. Et puis, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, la jeune femme lui manquait quand même beaucoup.

Le pire, quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle, avait été de faire face à son regard bleuté qui reflétait auparavant de l'amour pour lui, et qui maintenant ne reflétait plus rien.

Elle l'avait rapidement oublié. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait semblant de toujours l'aimer, alors qu'il avait bien remarqué ce faux ton enjoué, sa peur avait refait surface, subitement.

Si elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, qu'est-ce qui la retenait de le dénoncer ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours ici ? Habillée de cet orange dégueulasse.

Alors, il s'était senti obligé de s'assurer de ce qu'elle avait, ou non, dit. Et il avait appris qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ou plutôt, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle se souvenait ou pas.

Et il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que, oui, tout ce qu'elle pensait n'être que de simples rêves, étaient bien le reflet de la réalité.

Il devait s'enfuir, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Alors, il avait été méchant, quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste. Au moment où elle avait quitté la pièce, énervée, il avait su que ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

Et le voilà maintenant, à se fondre dans la foule et tenter de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et qui disait nouvelle vie disait nouvelle identité, oublier le passé et laisser ses anciennes fréquentations derrière lui.

Ce qui signifiait aussi laisser Clarke derrière lui, et ignorer le fait qu'elle pouvait se retrouver condamnée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas commit.

* * *

Clarke n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ce lit, mais elle savait qu'elle était obligée. Elle devait se lever, aller manger, et se rendre aux parloirs. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec son avocate.

Elle appréhendait chaque nouveau rendez-vous. Elle avait peur que Maître Martin ne lui annonce qu'elle ne voulait plus s'occuper de son dossier, qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver avec un commis d'office qui se fichait complètement de son sort.

Bellamy avait beau lui assurer que son avocate avait juré de la sortir de là, Clarke avait peur. En plus, elle refusait toujours de parler de Finn.

Personne n'était au courant pour Finn. Enfin, Bellamy connaissait son existence, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait plus donner de nouvelle depuis son arrestation.

Au début, le gardien avait même voulu le rechercher, mais la blonde avait refusé : elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Elle voulait juste oublier.

Mais c'était vraiment difficile quand on ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ses rêves, qui ne s'étaient plus manifestés depuis un moment, étaient-ils réels ou non ?

Le pire, était que la seule scène qui pouvait lui dire, ou non, si elle avait tué cet homme semblait complètement effacé de sa mémoire.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la soirée où sa vie avait basculé, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Lexa au réfectoire. En effet, suite à son procès, la brune se retrouvait condamnée à plusieurs années de prison ferme, à son grand désarroi.

Elle mangea tout aussi rapidement, et très peu, puis se rendit dans la salle.

Quand elle entra, Gina était déjà en place, et elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre : inutile de la faire attendre plus longtemps.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin.  
-Maître, la salua la blonde en retour.

L'ex petite amie de son gardien leva les yeux de ses papiers et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se rendre totalement professionnelle.

-Alors, dis moi, as-tu de nouveaux souvenirs ?

Clarke lui raconta les détails de ses nouveaux rêves, sans oublier d'omettre Finn des scènes, sous l'oreille attentive de Gina.

L'avocate prenait des notes, pour pouvoir y étudier plus sérieusement plus tard. Elle prit la parole seulement quand Clarke annonça qu'elle avait terminé.

-Bon, malgré la scène manquante, je pense qu'on peut plus ou moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Clarke ne répondit pas car elle savait que la brune avait raison : puisqu'elle n'avait pas raconté les scènes avec Finn, les apparences montraient clairement qu'elle avait tué cet homme.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, pas vrai ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça, au contraire je pense avoir une petite idée pour diminuer ta peine au maximum.  
-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

Gina prit encore quelques notes, histoire de faire durer le suspense. Même si elle était le plus professionnelle possible, elle s'amusait de faire peur à cette fille qui lui avait voler son copain.

-Avec ce que tu m'as raconté, on peut dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Tu ne serais donc plus condamnée pour meurtre au premier degré, mais meurtre au second degré.

Un silence se fit, le temps pour Clarke d'assimiler ce que son avocate lui disait.

-D'après tes dires, à aucun moment tu n'as voulu tuer cet homme. C'est donc, d'abord, un homicide involontaire. De plus, tu m'expliquais que tu venais de couper les cordes qui l'entraient lorsqu'il t'a sauté dessus. Dans la précipitation, tu as dû lui mettre un coup de couteau qui l'a achevé.

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Gina était en train de lui dire que, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait écoper de beaucoup moins d'années que ce qu'elle pensait. La blonde ne pouvait pas le nier : la brune était vraiment douée.

Voyant que la détenue ne trouvait rien à dire, Gina décida de lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait appris avant de venir.

-Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je viens d'apprendre que la date de ton procès avait été décidée. Elle aura lieu dans six mois.

Clarke ne pouvait espérer mieux. Six mois, ce n'était pas si long quand on avait de quoi s'occuper. Et même si elle avait vraiment hâte de sortir, elle savait que elle était quand même chanceuse d'avoir Bellamy.

-Merci beaucoup.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je dois y aller, je reviendrai te voir dans quelques jours.  
-D'accord.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et se serrèrent la main avant de se séparer.

* * *

Clarke ne pouvait retenir le sourire éclatant sur son visage. Elle était tellement soulagée de cette entrevue. Tout allait pour le mieux, la roue semblait enfin tourner.

Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait être condamnée pour une dizaine d'années, voir moins. Dix ans c'était peut-être beaucoup, mais c'était toujours moins que toute une vie.

Elle avait hâte que Bellamy arrive pour qu'elle puisse tout lui raconter. Elle avait hâte de faire partager sa joie avec lui.

En attendant, elle décida de dessiner. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus dessiné et elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis un moment.

Elle prit une feuille non utilisée, son crayon dans sa main gauche, et laissa son esprit guider son bras. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus quand elle dessinait, c'était le fait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller, se retrouver dans un autre monde.

Quand elle dessinait, elle était comme dans une bulle qui ne s'éclatait que quand elle terminait le dernier trait. Dessiner était ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Les petits dessins se succédèrent, et lorsqu'elle en commença un nouveau, plus complexe cette fois-ci, Bellamy fit son apparition. Elle ne releva cependant pas la tête de son bureau, bien trop concentrée.

Mais le gardien avait l'habitude, alors il ne se laissa pas décontenancer et se dirigea vers elle. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis il ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour l'observer.

Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, si ce n'était plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désormais propres, soyeux. Elle ressemblait réellement à un ange, _son_ ange.

Elle releva finalement ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui adressa un sourire avant de délaisser ses crayons et de le rejoindre sur le lit.

Ce fut d'abord lui qui raconta sa journée, avant qu'elle ne lui raconte le rendez-vous avec Gina. Bellamy était vraiment heureux de ces nouvelles, et surtout de savoir que son ex était toujours aussi professionnelle malgré les circonstances.

Ils n'avaient que six mois à tenir avant de connaître le futur de la blonde. Bellamy espérait vraiment qu'elle n'écoperait que de la plus faible sanction possible. Il était prêt à payer pour qu'elle puisse sortir le plus tôt possible, même s'il savait qu'elle serait difficile à convaincre.

Il avait aussi hâte que la mère de Clarke ne se rende compte de son erreur, et surtout qu'elle apprenne que sa fille n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, oui, il semblerait qu'elle ait réellement tué cet homme, mais elle ne l'avait fait que pour se protéger.

C'était elle ou lui. Et Bellamy préférait largement que ce soit lui plutôt qu'elle.

Et si Abby Griffin était incapable de le comprendre, alors c'était qu'elle n'avait rien comprit.

* * *

La sonnette retentit fortement, sortant la brune de ses songes. Elle était dans son lit, empêtrée dans ses draps au côté d'un jeune homme rencontré la veille.

Elle soupira et se leva, se servant de la couverture pour couvrir sa nudité. Elle sortit de sa chambre, encore endormie. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit comprendre que ce pouvait être n'importe qui : il était plus de midi.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa porte, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était plutôt un énorme dossier, bien protégé dans une enveloppe kraft, qui l'attendait.

Raven se pencha en avant pour la récupérer puis se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se faire un café. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit bien réveillée pour pouvoir lire ce dossier.

Car elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle contenait des réponses.

Elle sirotait son café tout en s'asseyant. Il fallait qu'elle commence la longue lecture qui l'attendait.

Seulement, au moment où elle sortait le tas de feuilles de l'enveloppe, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit fit son apparition.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et le mit dehors. Elle avait besoin d'être tranquille.

Puis, elle se mit à la lecture.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait appris était une bonne chose.

Certes, cela pouvait aider à innocenter sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci ne soit prête à savoir tout ce que ce dossier disait.

Car il semblerait que l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse menait une double vie.

* * *

 **Voilàà j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre bonus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher encore une fois sur les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponses aux guests :  
-SixLLLK : Aha de rien ça m'a fait plaisir ! Ah bah oui hein je n'allais pas vous laisser avec le futur déjà décidé ! Alors maintenant qu'un mystère a été résolu, place à un deuxième ;) J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noël aussi , et bonne année au passage !  
-Guest : Merci beaucoup !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Raven tournait en rond dans le salon de son appartement, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait-elle le dire à Clarke ou non ?

Elle avait un parloir avec elle plus tard dans la journée, et pour la première fois depuis que sa meilleure amie était en prison, elle appréhendait vraiment d'y aller.

Elle avait peur de la réaction de la blonde lorsqu'elle lui parlerait du dossier. Éclaterait-elle en sanglots ? S'effondrerait-elle ?

A la base, Raven avait fait appel à ce détective privé afin de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire : Clarke avait-elle réellement tué un homme ? Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur la vie du brun, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle jeta un regard au dossier qui reposait sur la petite table, comme si le simple fait de le regarder pouvait changer ce qu'il contenait. Comme si elle pouvait changer l'histoire.

Elle ne savait pas si Clarke pourrait supporter une nouvelle trahison, et elle ne savait encore moins si celle-ci pourrait l'aider pour son procès.

Alors elle prit le dossier, le rangea dans un endroit sûr et partit à la prison.

* * *

Bellamy espérait pouvoir trouver Clarke dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas à quelle heure elle en partait le matin. Malheureusement, quand il arriva, il trouva la cellule vide.

La blonde était-elle à la douche, ou au réfectoire en train de manger ?

Comme il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la croiser avant le soir, il décida d'écrire un mot au cas où. Il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste et quitta la chambre avant que quelqu'un ne l'y surprenne.

Il se rendit au réfectoire, et l'aperçue au loin, discutant avec Lexa. Il sourit en la voyant bien, souriant, et mangeant. Tout ce qui l'affectait quelques jours plus tôt semblait être désormais derrière elle.

Il se plaça à côté de la porte, les mains derrière le dos, bien droit et observa la salle. Dès que Clarke passa près de lui, en profitant pour le frôler, il lui glissa discrètement le petit mot dans la main sans jamais la regarder.

La jeune femme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien nécessiter qu'il lui parle par mots, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite. Alors, dès qu'elle fût seule au détour d'un couloir, elle s'empressa de le lire.

"Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, je suis convoqué au bureau de mon patron."

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa, qu'est-ce que son patron pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle espérait que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec eux.

Tout en se rendant à la salle de parloir, elle réfléchissait au moment où ils avaient pu se faire surprendre, sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient toujours été discrets.

Alors elle refoula sa peur au fond d'elle et s'assit face à Raven avec un sourire. Après tout, peut être que Bellamy allait seulement recevoir une augmentation.

Seulement, l'idée passait en boucle dans sa tête, et elle n'écoutait Raven que d'une oreille. Elle avait réellement peur pour son gardien. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et au moment où elle se rappela le soir où elle avait failli se faire violer, elle retint un cri d'effroi qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Clarke ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Non ... murmura la jeune femme.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la brune.

 _Ce con croit vraiment qu'on n'a pas remarqué son petit manège_ avait prononcé un de ses tortionnaire. Ils savaient.

-Bellamy ... chuchota-t-elle.  
-Quoi Bellamy ?! Je comprends rien Clarke !  
-Je crois qu'on nous a découvert.

Et face à cette annonce, la brune ne put dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle essaya vainement de la rassurer, mais malheureusement Clarke ne voulait rien entendre.

Et quand il fut l'heure pour elle de partir, elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et lui souhaita bon courage. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son amie ne faisait que psychoter.

* * *

Bellamy, lui, s'inquiétait d'autre chose. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde au fait qu'ils puissent avoir été découverts. Non, lui avait peur d'être muté.

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, avant de rencontrer Clarke, il avait fait une demande de mutation pour pouvoir partir de cette ville qu'il appréciait de moins en moins.

Personne n'était au courant de cette demande, excepté son collègue Nathan, qui avait fait la même. Hors de question pour eux de travailler séparément.

Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune envie de partir. Et il savait que quand une demande de mutation était accordée, il était très difficile de pouvoir y échapper.

En même temps, personne ne pouvait deviner que Bellamy tomberait amoureux d'une détenue entre temps. Et il ne pouvait encore moins utiliser cette excuse pour rester.

Il lui fallait donc trouver une excuse au plus vite, et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ça. Même pas un seul instant, l'idée qu'ils aient découvert sa relation avec la blonde ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Et encore moins l'idée qu'elle puisse s'arracher les cheveux en pensant à ça. Sinon, il aurait trouver le moyen de la rejoindre pour la rassurer. Mais non, Bellamy cherchait seulement un moyen de ne pas partir.

-Mec t'es avec nous ou quoi ? le sortit Miller de ses pensées.  
-Euh ouais désolé je pensais à autre chose.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? T'es complètement ailleurs, lui reprocha le noir.

Bellamy réfléchissait à comment il pouvait expliquer ce qui le tracassait.

-Je suis convoqué chez le boss après mon service, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me reparler de cette mutation.  
-Et je suppose que tu n'as plus envie de partir ?  
-Non ! Il y a Clarke maintenant, et puis Octavia qui est revenue. Et puis je ne veux pas bosser sans toi.  
-Oui je vois ... Mais si ça se trouve ce n'est pas pour ça, reprit-il après une courte pause.  
-Et ce serait pour quoi alors ?  
-Aucune idée Blake, mais là on doit travailler.

Bellamy reprit son sérieux et essaya de penser à cette convocation le moins possible, il ne pouvait pas créer de problèmes ici.

* * *

Le gardien prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de son boss. Porte où figurait le nom du patron : Mr Marcus Kane.

C'était un homme redouté par ses employés, qui faisait régner la crainte dans son équipe. Il avait une aura d'autorité qui lui permettait de diriger ses employés d'une main de maître.

Après avoir entendu la permission d'entrer, Bellamy baissa la poignée et pénétra dans le bureau. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé, et le brun n'avait toujours aucune excuse pour refuser la mutation.

Quand il regarda son patron, Bellamy fut frappé par le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Kane appréciait énormément son employé et le travail qu'il faisait, jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière.

L'homme était assis sur une chaise de bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton. Il était aussi brun que Bellamy, ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs au plus jeune.

 _Si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais déjà mort,_ pensa Bellamy qui n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré.

-Assieds-toi Blake, lui ordonna la voix grave de son patron.

Le gardien obéit sans se faire prier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était inutile d'aggraver son cas.

-Tu me déçois énormément Bellamy, dit le responsable d'une voix plus douce mais toujours aussi agressive.  
-Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez mais...

Kane leva une main, signifiant à Bellamy de se taire.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fais ? Et si je te parle de Clarke Griffin, tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant ?

Le plus jeune ne trouva rien à répondre, de toute façon il était inutile de s'amuser à mentir, il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

-Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une chose pareille. Coucher avec une détenue ! Ta copine ne te suffisait pas ?!  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !

Bellamy ne savait pas comment Kane avait apprit leur relation, et même s'il était en tord, il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu'il couchait avec Clarke. Elle était bien plus que ça.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.  
-Et bien désolé de vous le dire, mais on vous a menti.  
-Alors tu n'entretiens aucune relation avec Clarke Griffin ?

Bellamy n'avait que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision : mentir ou tout avouer. Au pire, il perdait son travail ; mais il pouvait peut être gagner des points en étant franc.

-J'entretiens bien une relation avec Clarke Griffin, Monsieur.  
-Et de quelle nature ?  
-Amoureuse.

Kane ne masqua même pas sa surprise, et Bellamy se demanda si c'était bon signe.

-Tu viens pourtant de me dire que tu n'avais pas couché avec elle.  
-Parce que c'est le cas, je suis déjà assez en tord comme ça.  
-C'est déjà bien de le reconnaître.

Bellamy prit soin de choisir ses mots, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur.

-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, je sais que c'est interdit mais vous savez on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Ça arrive, c'est tout. Et je vous assure que j'ai essayé de lutter, mais c'est impossible.

Il marqua une courte pause, s'assurant que son patron suivait ce qu'il disait.

-Nous avons été le plus discret possible, même si apparemment ça n'a pas suffit, mais je vous assure que cette situation est tout autant difficile pour nous. Alors, s'il vous plait, prenez ça en compte pour votre décision.

Bellamy espérait que cela suffise pour lui empêcher d'être viré, même s'il en doutait fortement.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous en aller.  
-Je ne vais pas être sanctionné ? demanda Bellamy, surpris.  
-Si. Mais j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour prendre une décision. En attendant, je vous demande de rester à votre domicile, ou tout du moins de ne pas venir ici.  
-Merci Monsieur.

Et Bellamy s'empressa de quitter le bureau : il fallait qu'il prévienne Clarke avant de partir.

* * *

Elle était en train de dormir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant bouger. Quelqu'un venait-elle l'agresser ?

Elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre sous l'angoisse. Puis une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Bellamy.

Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui.

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu te dire quelque chose rapidement.

Clarke s'assit et l'invita à l'asseoir. Et comme il refusait d'un signe de tête, elle se releva et se plaça face à lui.

-Je t'écoute.  
-Je sors du bureau de mon patron.  
-Alors ? Il te voulait quoi ?

La blonde ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement savoir ou non.

-Quelqu'un nous a dénoncé Clarke.  
-Et ... tu es viré ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, au bord des larmes.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, je le saurai dans quelques jours mais en attendant je ne peux plus venir. Je voulais que tu le saches pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh .. Clarke ce n'est rien d'accord ?  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Non.

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail à cause de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Clarke, c'est mon choix.  
-Tu le regretteras quand tu n'auras plus de boulot.  
-Je ne le regretterai pas. Jamais.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il la força à relever la tête en poussant sur son menton puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais il ne pourrait regretter ses choix, et encore moins de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle faisait désormais parti de sa vie, et il refusait de la perdre. Quoi qu'en soient les conséquences.

Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer.

-Je te promets qu'on se reverra vite, en attendant bats toi pour ta sortie d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et il déposa un dernier baiser tendre sur son front avant de quitter la pièce. La laissant seule avec ses doutes.

* * *

 **Alors pour commencer ... BONNE ANNEEEEEE à tous !**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier tous, grâce à vous j'ai atteints les 60 reviews et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une petite quarantaine des 100 reviews... Vous croyez que vous pouvez le faire ? ;)**

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre de l'année, qui j'espère vous aura plu ! Les ennuis commencent pour notre cher Bellamy, alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse aux guests :  
-SixLLLK : Mouhahahaha tu ne sauras pas tout de suite de qui Raven parle ;) c'est tout là l'intérêt ! Pour Bellamy, réponse en dessous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila rapidement. Plus vite il y serait, plus vite le supplice serait terminé.

-Bellamy ! Tu vas où ? demanda sa petite sœur, inquiète.  
-Savoir ce que va devenir mon avenir.  
-Je... Bonne chance Bell'.  
-Merci O', ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'elle était petite, avant de partir.

Il prit la voiture, ses pensées à mille lieues de la route. Il avait retourné les différentes possibilités dans sa tête durant ces derniers jours, malheureusement, peu d'entre elles étaient en sa faveur.

Mais Bellamy se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, la seule chose dont il s'inquiétait c'était des répercussions que cette histoire pourrait avoir sur Clarke. Car il était clair que si tout ceci remontait aux oreilles des autres détenues, et notamment de celles qui l'avaient déjà dragué, elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, de penser aux choses heureuses et positives, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la prison.

Il espérait sincèrement que Clarke allait bien, même s'il avait cette boule au ventre. Exactement la même que le soir où il l'avait retrouvée attachée à une chaise, prête à se faire humiliée.

Il secoua la tête, ça ne voulait rien dire, il psychotait certainement pour rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'inquiète.

Quand il fut garé, il sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau du boss, il irait voir Clarke plus tard.

-Blake, assieds toi, lui ordonna Marcus Kane.

L'homme avait l'air moins froid que la dernière fois, ce qui rassura quelque peu le plus jeune. Peut être avait-il décidé qu'il était trop important pour l'entreprise. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Et s'il lui demandait de quitter Clarke en échange de pouvoir garder son poste ? Bellamy ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Il avait déjà essayé, sans jamais y parvenir, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait y arriver cette fois-ci.

-Bien, j'avais prévu une certaine sanction, mais malheureusement, tout cette histoire est remontée jusqu'à mes supérieurs et je n'ai plus le choix. Je suis désolé Blake, mais je vais devoir te licencier pour faute grave.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Les supérieurs ? Ceux qui les avaient dénoncés n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Ils s'étaient assurés que Bellamy n'ait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, complètement épuisé par des nuits sans sommeil. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il risquait, mais il était persuadé que Kane pourrait trouver un compromis. Après tout, Bellamy était le plus doué ici, alors il serait tout aussi difficile à remplacer.

-Tu peux aller récupérer tes affaires dans ton casier, et prévenir l'équipe de ton départ.  
-Laissez moi aller voir Clarke s'il vous plaît.  
-Allez y, mais rapidement.  
-Merci Monsieur, pour tout.

Bellamy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'il allait quitter la pièce, son ancien patron l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Tu es très doué Bellamy, n'abandonne pas.

* * *

Il prit ses dernières affaires qu'il rangeait dans un sac, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ses collègues. Il savait que Miller comprendrait, et surtout qu'il serait déçu de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec lui, tout comme l'était Bellamy.

Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami adossé à l'encadrement de porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Miller...  
-Alors, il t'a viré pas vrai ?  
-Ouais. Il n'a pas eu le choix.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Clarke, lui dit-il d'une voix qui inquiéta le brun, je me charge des collègues.  
-Merci Miller.

Bellamy mit son sac sur son épaule et donna une accolade à son ami avant de se diriger jusqu'à la cellule de Clarke, le ton qu'avait employé Nathan était vraiment étrange et la boule dans son ventre ne faisait que grossir.

Il était maintenant persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il accéléra le pas et arriva enfin à sa cellule. Au début, tout semblait normal : Clarke était dos à lui, penchée sur son bureau en train de dessiner.

Puis, quand elle sentit sa présence, elle releva la tête vers lui. L'estomac de Bellamy se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'il découvrit le visage tuméfié de sa belle. Il laissa tomber son sac à terre et accourut vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu Clarke est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Tes groupies ont appris pour nous, et elle n'ont pas trop apprécié, grimaça Clarke au souvenir des coups qu'elle avait reçu.  
-Est-ce qu'un médecin t'a examinée ?

Le brun touchait son visage, comme pour essayer de faire disparaître les marques qui déformait le beau visage de la blonde. Elle se recula un peu, ce qu'il prit pour de la douleur.

-Oui, j'ai des côtes cassées mais rien de grave.  
-Je suis tellement désolé... Si j'avais été là...  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Bien sûr que si !

Clarke soupira.

-C'était mon choix aussi.  
-Je sais ...  
-Alors, tu es viré ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard au sac par terre.  
-Oui... mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te voir en parloir.  
-Non.

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux, avait-elle réellement dit ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Quoi ? souffla-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir, je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Clarke ?  
-C'est fini Bell, dit-elle en caressant lentement ses cheveux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que notre histoire est vouée à l'échec, ouvre les yeux ! Je ne veux plus souffrir et je ne veux plus que tu souffres non plus. Je veux que tu vives une vraie vie, pas une vie à attendre que je sorte.

Bellamy ne savait même pas quoi dire, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle abandonnait.

-Si je fais ça Bellamy, c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois heureux.  
-C'est avec toi que je suis heureux !  
-Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre ne t'en fais pas.

Elle attendit qu'il réponde ce qu'il ne fit pas, alors elle continua.

-Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre, mais si, parce que la vie en a décidé ainsi, tu n'auras pas refait ta vie quand je sortirai, on pourra retenter quelque chose. Mais en attendant, je veux que tu vives ta vie.

Bellamy leva les yeux vers elle, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

-Non.  
-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi.

Il se releva, la colère prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu m'utilises pour combler ta solitude en prison et tu me lâches quand je me fais virer ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ?  
-Non ! Je ne t'ai pas utilisé Bellamy !  
-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne viendrai pas te voir.

Et sans un regard de plus pour elle, il quitta la pièce et la prison.

* * *

Elle était en train de lire un livre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Son frère était rentré, et visiblement pas avec de bonnes nouvelles. Elle referma le bouquin et le déposa sur sa table de nuit, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le brun.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle découvrit le plus vieux en train de taper dans le mur. Une vieille habitude, qu'il réalisait à chaque fois qu'il était énervé et blessé.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, inutile de se prendre un coup de poing mal placé, et l'encercla par la taille. Dans ces moments, la seule chose à faire était de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'elle le serait toujours.

Il s'immobilisa et posa les mains sur celles, plus petites, de sa sœur. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et posa son front contre son dos.

-Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas...  
-Je n'ai plus de travail.  
-Je te connais Bell', je sais qu'il y a autre chose.  
-Elle m'a quitté.

Elle entendit dans sa voix qu'il était au bord des larmes, mais qu'il ne se retenait que parce qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bellamy dans cet état-là, sauf lorsqu'elle était partie. Et encore.

Au début, elle avait été soulagée de voir que Clarke l'avait écoutée, même si elle l'avait fait un peu trop tard. Mais quand elle voyait les épaules affaissées de son grand frère, sa voix si triste, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait n'importe quoi.

L'état de son frère était de sa faute. Elle l'avait blessé. Et elle avait bêtement cru que ce serait moins pire, que Gina pourrait le réconforter. Mais Gina ne serait d'aucune aide, et ça, Octavia ne le comprenait que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait agit sur un coup de tête, sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord, finalement, en pensant que Gina était celle qu'il fallait à Bellamy. Peut-être que c'était Clarke dont il avait besoin. Peut-être que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie. Et Octavia ne le comprenait que maintenant, lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Un jour, quelqu'un qui m'est très important m'a dit, que si une femme était celle de sa vie, alors ils se retrouveraient, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de continuer.

-Alors, suite à ça, j'ai fais mes propres recherches et je suis tombée sur une citation qui disait "les âmes sœurs finissent par se trouver quand elles savent s'attendre"*. Et ça m'a beaucoup fait penser à ce que tu m'avais dit.  
-O' les âmes sœurs n'existent pas.

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

-Moi je crois que si. Et je pense que tu y crois aussi. Que tu _dois_ y croire. La même personne m'a toujours appris de me battre pour ce que je voulais vraiment. Et il est grand temps pour que tu appliques ça. Bats toi grand frère.

Elle savait qu'elle avait été égoïste en détruisant leur couple, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus s'en mêler. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de donner des conseils à son frère, d'être là pour lui comme il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Il était temps qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle mûrisse, et ceci commençait par inverser les rôles et devenir sa grande sœur.

* * *

-Clarke ? Tu es là ?

La blonde secoua la tête pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Elle devait rester concentrée, arrêter de penser à lui.

-Oui excusez moi.  
-Je disais donc que l'on devait se préparer au mieux pour le procès. Être prêtes à toutes les attaques possibles.

Clarke acquiesça, elle devait absolument gagner ce procès. Il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus tôt possible.

-Avant toute chose, tu n'as plus aucun souvenir qui t'es revenu ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire qui pourrait tout changer ? Même si ça t'accuses encore plus, tu dois me le dire pour que je t'aide.

La détenue secoua négativement la tête, elle était toujours décidée de ne rien dire à propos de Finn, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle était consciente que ce mensonge pouvait décider à jamais de son futur, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

De toute manière, elle savait que c'était elle qui l'avait tué, elle le sentait depuis le début. Alors, autant être condamnée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle le méritait.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent de nouveau, bien loin de cette salle de parloir, bien loin de son avocate. Elle était au lycée, dans les couloirs de l'établissement. L'endroit exact où elle avait rencontré Finn.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette rencontre. Exactement comme dans les films : ils s'étaient rentré dedans, et il l'avait aidée à ramasser ses affaires. A partir de ce moment-là, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Et elle avait cru qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus. Mais tant de choses avaient changées depuis. Elle avait été accusée de meurtre, s'était retrouvée en prison et avait rencontré Bellamy.

Cette rencontre, elle, n'avait rien d'un compte de fées. Mais pourtant, Clarke la préférait largement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus vécu avec Bellamy, enfermée dans une chambre, que lorsqu'elle était avec Finn, et qu'elle était libre.

Elle se souvenait du début, quand elle se demandait si Bellamy n'était pas son ange gardien. Mais finalement, il était bien plus que ça. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami, et son âme sœur.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé partir. Ou plutôt, lui avait demandé de partir. Ça lui avait fait mal de le faire, et encore plus quand il avait dit qu'elle s'était servie de lui.

Mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Et elle était certaine d'une seule chose : un jour ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

 ***Citation provenant de Théophile Gautier.**

 **Alors, déçu de la sentence de Bellamy ? Et la petite séparation ? Dites moi tout !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **P.S : J'arrive à l'écriture du chapitre 19 et je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres. Je dirais entre 20 et 25!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse au guest :  
-SixLLLK : Oh mais non je voulais pas te faire pleurer moi ! :( bon au moins ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à exprimer les sentiments au mieux mais quand même... J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ! Avec tous ces compliments j'ai failli rougir ! (par contre j'ai eu un énorme sourire et le cœur rempli de joie! ). Kane voulait faire une exception (en même temps Bell est exceptionnel **) mais malheureusement il n'a pas eu le choix ... C'est Clarke, tout a fait incompréhensible ! Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a que 20 ans et qu'il est quand même difficile de prendre de telles décisions quand on a vécu si peu ...  
P.S : Ne t'en fais pas, j'essaierai de revenir avec une autre histoire pour mes mises à jour du dimanche! Même si je ne sais pas encore quand.  
P.P.S : Avant de publier sur le net, j'ai été une lectrice avant tout et j'ai toujours détesté attendre un nouveau chapitre qui n'arrivait jamais, alors dès que j'ai commencé à écrire et que je savais que j'allais publier je me suis promis de toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance pour pouvoir publier en temps et en heure !  
P.P.P.S : Tu n'aurais pas un réseau social où je pourrais te joindre plus rapidement ? Je voudrais te dire certaines choses (non ce n'est pas les futurs chapitres aha) et puis c'est vraiment long de devoir attendre une semaine pour pouvoir te répondre ! J'ai une préférence pour Twitter, mais si t'as pas c'est pas grave. **

**Désolée de publier ce chapitre plus tard que d'habitude mais j'ai été un peu occupée ! Bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, signifiant que quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais il prit quand même la peine de regarder qui essayait de le joindre. C'était Gina.

Il soupira et décida de décrocher, de toute manière il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Et pour qu'elle tente de l'appeler au bout de six mois, c'est que quelque chose d'important se passait.

-Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama la brune en guise de salutation.  
-Pas grand chose, je suis allongé sur mon lit, à réfléchir sur-  
-Bouge toi ! le coupa-t-elle. Ça va bientôt commencer !  
-Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ?  
-Le procès bordel ! Dépêche toi !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha. Le procès ? Quel procès ? Il n'était plus gardien depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se rendre à un procès.

Puis, le visage d'une personne dont il ne s'était plus autorisé à penser depuis presque autant de temps qu'il n'avait plus de travail s'insinua dans son esprit. Clarke. C'était son procès aujourd'hui, et Gina s'attendait à ce que Bellamy vienne la soutenir.

Et ça il en était hors de question. Il refusait de voir la jeune femme. Ça lui ferait bien trop mal. Et puis il n'avait aucune raison de s'y rendre, elle avait été clair : ils ne se reverraient que lorsqu'elle sortirait.

Alors il envoya un message à Gina pour lui signifier qu'il ne viendrait pas. Puis il referma les yeux et retourna dans ses pensées bien sombres. Il commençait à sombrer dans un sommeil qui était la bienvenue lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Bellamy !  
-Moins fort Octavia, j'essaie de dormir.  
-Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Il y a un procès qui t'attends ! dit-elle fermement.

Bellamy releva la tête et remarqua le téléphone qu'Octavia tenait dans la main. Bien sûr que Gina n'aurait pas si facilement lâché l'affaire, bien sûr qu'elle allait utiliser sa sœur pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je n'irai pas.  
-Je t'assure que tu vas te dépêcher d'enfiler un jean et un haut et de te rendre à ce fichu procès avant que je t'y traîne par les cheveux !

Le brun soupira, quand Octavia était dans cet état et commençait à proliférer de telles menaces il savait qu'elle en était très bien capable et qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Alors il se leva, attrapa un oreiller et le lança sur sa sœur.

-Sors de ma chambre et prépare toi on y va.  
-Non, tu y vas tout seul ! Mais tu as intérêt à t'y rendre car je le saurais ! s'exclama la brune avant de refermer la porte.

Bellamy soupira de nouveau avant de s'habiller rapidement et de passer la main dans ses cheveux en guise de brosse. De toute manière, il avait abandonné l'espoir de réussir un jour à les coiffer. Surtout qu'il ne les avait pas coupé depuis longtemps et qu'ils commençaient à être vraiment longs.

Puis il partit et prit la voiture, sans avoir oublié de dire au revoir à sa sœur. Il ne respecta pas vraiment les limitations de vitesse, il ne devait pas arriver en retard.

Maintenant qu'il s'y rendait, il avait de plus en plus envie de la revoir. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça allait se passer et qu'il appréhendait le moment. Il aperçut le tribunal au loin et accéléra une dernière fois.

Il se gara rapidement, et très mal, puis se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il fut arrêter par des gardes, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et leur montra sa carte d'identité pour pouvoir entrer.

Heureusement, le procès n'avait pas encore commencé et il put s'asseoir rapidement avant de repérer la jolie blonde dans sa tenue orange. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle n'était que de dos mais se retournait face à lui, à cause du boucan qu'il avait fait en entrant.

Il lut de la surprise dans son regard azur mais il vit aussi qu'elle était heureuse de sa présence. Juste par un regard, ils échangeaient énormément de paroles, et il fut vite heureux d'être venu.

Puis, le juge arriva et annonça le début de ce long procès.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Gina d'entrer en scène, plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Bellamy savait qu'elle n'était jamais plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle défendait. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Il accompagnait l'accusé dont elle était l'avocate, et il l'avait directement remarquée : il avait l'impression qu'elle illuminait la pièce. Pendant la délibération des jurés, ils avaient longuement discuté et il n'avait pas attendu pour l'inviter à boire un verre.

Après tout, à l'époque, c'était comme ça que ça marchait pour lui : il draguait, il invitait à boire un verre et finissait souvent dans le lit de ses conquêtes. Mais ça avait été différent avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui résistait et que ça lui plaisait.

Il n'empêchait qu'il avait finit par en tomber amoureux, pensant qu'elle serait celle à qui il passerait la bague au doigt. Sans savoir qu'il rencontrerait quelques mois plus tard celle qui chamboulerait tout. Celle dont il tomberait fou amoureux et pour qui il perdrait tout.

Et aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes femmes étaient présentes dans la même pièce, illuminant la salle de leur aura si unique. L'une totalement désemparée, stressée ; l'autre prête à tout pour réussir et empêcher des années de prison à la première.

Bellamy regarda rapidement les jurés, les analysant au mieux. Certains avaient l'air intéressés par l'histoire, d'autres totalement ennuyés. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun : leur visage était sérieux et ne laissait place à aucune pitié. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Finalement, le regard du brun tomba sur Raven, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, et qui avait l'air aussi stressé que Clarke. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Abby, la mère de Clarke.

Comme quoi, en six mois, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

-Vous êtes donc en train de dire que cet homme aurait été tué en situation de légitime défense ? questionna le juge.  
-Tout a fait Monsieur. Selon les dires de l'accusée, au moment où elle a défait les liens qui le retenait, la victime lui aurait immédiatement sauté dessus, la forçant a utiliser le couteau.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas qu'il était question de légitime défense. Il pensait que Gina tenterait de montrer que Clarke n'était pas coupable, pas qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Mais pourquoi l'accusée aurait-elle été en détention d'un couteau ?  
-Tout simplement pour défaire les liens ainsi que se protéger. Elle était quand même en présence d'un dealeur.

Gina répliquait à chaque accusation sans une once d'hésitation, très concentrée sur cette affaire difficile.

-Tout ça est très bien, intervint l'avocat de la partie adverse, mais il y a quelque chose dans vos explications qui me pose problème.  
-Expliquez-vous donc Maître, incita le juge.  
-Maître Martin nous a dit que l'accusée était là totalement par hasard mais comment se retrouve-t-on dans la même pièce qu'un dealeur ? Et surtout comment peut-on savoir que s'en est un au point de se protéger à l'aide d'un couteau ? Mademoiselle Griffin aurait-elle eu recours aux drogues dans le passé ?

Le poing de Bellamy se serra, tandis que Gina réfléchissait à chacun des mots qu'elle allait devoir utiliser soigneusement. Les deux détestaient cet avocat, qui n'avait jamais raté une seule de ses affaires et avait la réputation d'être sans pitié.

-Non, Mademoiselle Griffin n'a jamais eu recours à la drogue. Il s'est avéré qu'en passant dans la ruelle adjacente à l'appartement où la victime a été retrouvée, elle a entendu des cris. Elle a donc voulu savoir d'où ces cris provenaient. La porte du bâtiment était mal fermée, et celle de l'appartement était entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée face à la victime, elle a vite reconnu ce dealeur qui venait dans son lycée quelques années plus tôt.

Clarke connaissait par cœur cette version de l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée de toute part, et il était maintenant temps de découvrir si elle tenait la route ou non.

-Et ensuite ? Elle a décidé de le libérer sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait là ? N'aurait-elle pas dû appeler la police à la place ?  
-L'accusée a agit sous le coup de la peur, elle n'a pas réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.  
-Et moi je pense plutôt qu'au contraire, tout ceci était prémédité et que l'accusée ne s'est pas retrouvée ici par hasard.

Un murmure interrogateur parcouru l'assemblée tandis que cette accusation pesait dans l'atmosphère. La même question était chuchotée encore et encore : de quoi l'avocat voulait-il parler ?

-De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Gina, masquant sa surprise de manière experte.  
-Mademoiselle Griffin n'a jamais eu recours à la drogue, contrairement à son ex petit-ami qui lui, a eu une relation directe avec ce fameux dealeur. Il s'est avéré lors de l'enquête, que l'accusée et la victime avaient un point commun puisqu'à une certaine époque, son ex et la victime étaient associés.

Il marqua une pause, s'assurant que tout le monde suivait ses dires.

-Mais, cet ex petit-ami avait finit par arnaquer notre victime, emportant avec lui plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, malgré tous ses efforts, ils avaient quand même apprit pour elle et Finn. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle-même apprenait certaines choses comme le fait qu'ils aient été associés par exemple.

-Vous devez très certainement parler de Finn Collins, dit Gina sans se départir de son calme.  
-Tout à fait, répondit l'avocat. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler si, ne serait-ce que pour cacher un possible mobile.

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long du dos à Clarke, cet homme avait peut-être découvert pour Finn, mais il n'avait rien compris. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

-L'accusée et Finn Collins n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quelques temps lorsque le meurtre a eu lieu.  
-C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Parce que c'est faux. Plusieurs témoins affirment les avoir vus main dans la main, ou encore en train de s'embrasser, pas moins de deux jours avant le meurtre.

Clarke n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Elle avait voulu jouer, mentir et raconter une autre histoire. Mais tout ce qu'elle récoltait , c'était le jeu qui se retournait contre elle.

-Alors je vais vous dire ce que moi je pense.

L'homme aux yeux féroces, faisant penser à ceux d'un serpent, se mit à arpenter la pièce, regardant chaque juré. Toute cette mise en scène n'avait qu'un seul but : les mettre de son côté, les convaincre que ce qu'il avançait était vrai.

-Je pense que l'accusée ici-présente avait envie de se venger. Je pense qu'elle était très amoureuse de ce Finn Collins, et qu'il lui a raconté une autre version de l'histoire. Je pense qu'il lui a dit que c'était notre victime qui avait arnaqué Collins. La jeune femme, ne supportant pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à son petit ami s'est laissée emportée par la rage et à aussitôt mis en place un moyen de se venger.

Bellamy trouvait ça complètement absurde. Il connaissait Clarke, elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais quand il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas croire cet homme.

-Son plan était parfait : elle se faisait passé pour une jeune accroc, l'emmenait dans l'appartement. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le draguer et le tour était joué. Elle le tuait tout simplement d'un coup de couteau.

Gina s'apprêta à répliquer mais le juge l'en empêcha : il voulait écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

-Malheureusement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était comment elle se sentirait après avoir enlevé la vie d'un homme. Et il s'est avéré que la peine et le regret l'ont consumée pour ensuite la réduire à l'état de demi-conscience, comme la décrive les rapports de la police.

Clarke avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, les murs semblant se refermer autour d'elle. Le juge tapa de son marteau.

-Bien, la séance est terminée. Les jurés ont trois heures pour délibérer sur la sentence de Clarke Griffin.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Bellamy se rassit à la même place que plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait hâte que tout soit terminé, même s'il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'avait pas pu discuter avec Clarke, mais il savait qu'elle ne devait pas être très bien. Ce qui était compréhensible vu la tournure que les événements avaient pris.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les jurés ne s'étaient pas fait avoir, et qu'ils avaient un peu de jugeote.

Ces derniers prirent rapidement place, puis ce fut au tour de Clarke de retourner à son siège. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Bellamy, histoire de vérifier qu'il était toujours là puis le juge arriva.

-Avez-vous un avis à rendre ? interrogea-t-il les jurés.

Un homme se leva, certainement le porte parole.

-Oui. Nous, le Jury, estimons que l'accusée est coupable de meurtre au premier degré.

* * *

 **TADAAAAAM ! Alors ? Ce procès vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Ça a été un chapitre assez difficile à écrire pour moi, mais j'en suis assez contente. Mais maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce qui vous a plût, moins plût. Je sais aussi que certains d'entre vous pensaient que Gina allait être méchante et trahir Clarke, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de neige chez vous (moi il y en a très peu mais j'en veux plus ! J'aime beaucoup trop la neige).**

 **Bisouus.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse au guest :  
-SixLLLK : Oui moi aussi mais malheureusement les jurés et le destin en ont décidé ainsi ...  
P.S : Et tu ne pourrais pas te faire un compte ff ? :( tant pis **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

 _Quelques instants avant de sombrer, elle baissa la tête vers l'homme qui perdait petit à petit la vie. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours le couteau en main mais que celui-ci n'était pas dans la poitrine de l'homme. Qu'elle remarqua que le sang venait seulement des éclaboussures provoquées par la blessure._

 _Elle remarqua aussi qu'un autre couteau était venu transpercer l'homme dans la cage thoracique. Et ce couteau le transperçait de dos, provenant d'une autre main qu'elle. Provenant de Finn._

 _Ce sont ces petits détails, si importants, que sa mémoire prit bien soin d'effacer._

Elle se réveilla, au milieu de la nuit, en nage et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se passa une main sur le front, ne sachant si les images qui repassaient en boucles dans son esprit étaient réelles ou non.

Est-ce que c'était réellement comme ça que ça c'était passé ? Ou ceci n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ?

Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, et Clarke n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Elle voulait connaître la vérité. Elle voulait que tout le monde la connaisse.

Mais la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. C'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer son histoire, son futur, son sort. Tout était terminé.

Elle n'était plus qu'une énième meurtrière qui terminerait sa vie derrière les barreaux. Mais elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait pas vrai ? C'était son choix de ne pas parler de Finn.

Si elle ne s'était pas cru plus forte que tout le monde, peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être aurait-elle pu avoir un métier, une famille, un mari. Peut-être aurait-elle pu imaginer un futur avec Bellamy.

Mais on refaisait le monde avec des "et si". Et rien de tout ça ne disait qu'elle aurait eu un meilleur futur. Elle avait bien vu que l'avocat qui s'était retrouvé face à elle était sans pitié, qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner.

Même à mentir. Même à envoyer une innocente en prison. Même à détruire la vie des gens.

Clarke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie, couchée dans ce lit.

Une semaine que ce fichu procès avait eu lieu, et pourtant elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans ces mauvais rêves où l'on ne sait plus discerner rêve et réalité.

Pourtant tout était bien réel. Et c'était ça le pire.

* * *

Il ne savait même plus à combien de verres il en était. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était les enchaînés. Sans penser aux conséquences, au lendemain, au futur. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la boisson et l'alcool qui parcourait ses veines.

Il pensait à l'ange aux yeux bleus aussi. Cet ange déchu qui se retrouvait sans ailes pour voler. Rien que de la revoir, se tournant vers lui, les larmes pleins les yeux, ça le détruisait.

Rien que de penser à elle, pleurant seule dans sa cellule, il avait envie de tout casser. A commencer par ce verre qu'il tenait dans les mains à l'instant même.

Mais il préférait le tendre au barman qui s'empressait de lui remplir de nouveau. Puis il buvait le contenu, ignorant la brûlure de sa gorge. Ignorant la douleur dans son cœur.

Il ne savait même plus quelle heure il était, depuis quand il était là, et quand il repartirait. Il se fichait de tout ça. Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre normalement alors que celle qu'il aimait se retrouvait derrière les barreaux pour tout le reste de sa vie ?

Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. A une époque dont il ne parlait jamais, à une époque qu'il avait préféré effacer. Une époque qui lui semblait si loin et pourtant si proche à la fois.

Il n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque, et ça faisait un peu plus de dix ans que c'était arrivé, mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il était au lycée, comme chaque jour, et regardait par la fenêtre, lorsque le proviseur était entré dans la classe. Il avait le visage fermé et avait demandé à ce que Bellamy ramasse ses affaires.

Bellamy avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'entendre le proviseur parler pour savoir que sa mère était morte.

Pour savoir qu'elle avait perdu son combat. Ce long combat contre la dépression, l'alcoolisme et la dépendance. Toutes ces merdes qui avaient si lentement consumée la mère de famille.

Laissant le jeune Bellamy Blake prendre en charge sa petite sœur et la maison. Il avait toujours détester sa mère pour avoir été si faible, pour n'avoir pas été capable de s'occuper de lui et d'Octavia.

Mais c'était sa mère bordel, et ça le détruisait de savoir qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour lui, pour Octavia. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Et le pire, c'était que, pour repousser cette douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part, il ne s'était pas réfugié dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Non. Il s'était réfugié dans ce qui avait causé son malheur. L'alcool.

Et c'est ce qui se passait aujourd'hui, près de dix ans plus tard. Mais cette fois c'était pire, il ne savait même plus comment il pourrait s'arrêter. Sa petite soeur n'avait plus besoin de lui, c'était une femme.

Une belle jeune femme qui réussirait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il n'avait plus d'obligations envers elle. Il n'avait plus rien qui l'empêchait de plonger dans la boisson.

Cette façon si facile d'oublier. Cette chose qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Tout ça pour une fille.

Une fille dont il était tomber amoureux.

Il avait l'impression d'être le héros d'une de ces tragédies qu'il avait étudié lors de sa scolarité. Ces tragédies où les protagonistes mourraient du manque de l'autre être aimé.

Il s'était longtemps moqué de ces personnes faibles qui allaient jusqu'à se suicider car il était trop dur de vivre sans son double. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il était dans le même état qu'eux.

Même s'il ne comptait pas mettre fin à ses jours, il ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler la suite. Comment il irait mieux.

D'un seul coup, il reçu une douche froide en plein visage. Et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il se leva, titubant à cause de l'alcool, et s'apprêtait à frapper la personne qui avait oser faire ça.

Mais à travers le brouillard de ses pensées, il reconnut la brune qui était toute sa vie.

-O' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Je viens jouer mon rôle de grande sœur.  
-Tu n'es pas ma grande sœur O'.  
-On s'en fiche.

Et elle l'attrapa par le bras, déposa une liasse de billet au comptoir et traîna son grand frère jusqu'à sa maison.

A cet instant, il ne ressemblait en rien à cette personne forte qu'elle avait toujours connu. A ce héros qu'elle utilisait si souvent comme modèle.

Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait qu'à une personne détruite par la douleur et l'alcool. Il semblait si faible, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le casser juste en le tenant un peu trop fort.

Ça lui faisait si mal de le voir comme ça. Elle se sentait coupable, même si elle savait que, cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien. C'était seulement ce satané destin qui s'amusait une nouvelle fois.

Ne pouvait-il pas les laisser tranquille ? Ça ne lui avait donc pas suffit de s'acharner sur eux depuis toujours ?

Octavia retenait une telle rage en elle, qu'elle avait peur de ce que ça pourrait donner de trop la retenir. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question d'elle mais de son frère, et elle retiendrait aussi longtemps que possible cette rage.

Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour réparer sa seule famille.

* * *

-Oh mon dieu Clarke ! Comment tu vas ..? demanda prudemment Raven.

-Je... J'essaie de tenir le coup... répondit l'intéressée en prenant place en face d'elle.

C'était vraiment difficile pour les deux jeunes femmes de se dire qu'elles ne se verraient plus qu'ici. Ne pouvant plus passer du temps ensemble comme deux meilleures amies normales.

-Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais que tu n'as pas tué cet homme.  
-Je ne le savais pas avant ce matin tu sais.  
-Comment ça ?

Et Clarke lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. Commençant par ce fameux jour et finissant par le retournement de situation au procès, en passant par son envie de protéger Finn.

-Tu dois en parler à ton avocate ! Tu dois sortir de là !  
-C'est impossible. Personne ne me croira ! Et puis... Finn a fait ça pour me protéger et je refuse de le dénoncer.  
-Si j'avais su... J'aurais parlé, murmura Raven plus pour elle que pour la blonde en face d'elle.  
-Parlé ? De quoi tu aurais dû parlé ? A qui ?  
-Clarke... Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis mais que tu dois savoir.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la brune devait-elle lui raconter qui avait l'air si grave ? Son cœur s'emballa. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à Finn ? Ou pire à Bellamy ?

La jeune femme prit une inspiration, cherchant le courage et la façon dont raconter tout ça. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de dire ça ? Elle ne devrait même pas être au courant !

Mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance pour faire sortir sa meilleure amie de là, elle la tenterait.

-Laisse moi finir jusqu'au bout d'accord ? Sans m'interrompre.  
-Oui, mais dépêche toi avant qu'ils ne te fassent partir...

La jolie brune acquiesça puis se lança dans son récit.

-J'ai pris contact avec un détective privé lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Finn ne donnait plus de nouvelles, et aussi pour voir si quelque chose pourrait t'aider. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien découvert qui aurait pu t'innocenter. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait te convaincre à dénoncer Finn.

Clarke était très étonnée, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui cacher ?

-Tu sais le jour où tu l'as rencontré, quand vous vous êtes rentrés dedans par hasard ?

Clarke acquiesça. Quel rapport leur rencontre avait-il ?

-Et bien, ce n'était pas réellement par hasard. Il savait déjà qui tu étais, et il avait prévu de faire ça. Il avait prévu de sortir avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. S'il a fait ça, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu, ou plutôt que ta mère, était riche. Et il espérait que tu pourrais lui donner de l'argent.

Clarke ne comprenait plus rien. D'après l'avocat, Finn avait escroqué plusieurs milliers d'euros à son associé, pourquoi aurait-il eu encore besoin d'argent ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le motiver, mais je t'assure que tout ça est vrai. Le détective a trouvé chez lui des tas et des tas de recherches, photos de toi, prises avant votre rencontre. Clarke, il ne t'a pas seulement utilisée pour de l'argent, mais il t'a aussi menti. Et il t'a fait croire que tu étais une meurtrière, il te laisse te faire condamnée à sa place.

La blonde ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait détester Finn ou si elle devait espérer qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de faire ça.

-Pour faire ça, il n'était pas tout seul. Il est en couple Clarke, et il l'était avant de te rencontrer, quand il t'a rencontré aussi. Il ne t'aimait pas, il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'a jamais aimé.  
-C'est faux ! Il m'a aimé ! On a partagé des choses lui et moi !  
-Clarke, qu'il t'ait aimé ou non ne change rien. Il ne peut pas rester impuni. Tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie pour un homme comme lui !

Raven avait-elle raison ? Ou ne pensait-elle qu'à un moyen de la sortir de là ? Dans les deux cas, la détenue ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle tout raconter à Gina et dénoncer Finn ? Ou devait-elle laisser son sort tel qu'il était ?

Elle était complètement perdue, et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

-Je dois réfléchir plus sérieusement à tout ça. Je t'avouerais que je suis complètement perdue et que je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Mais je te promets que je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, essaye de le retrouver pour moi s'il te plaît.  
-Je le ferai. Mais je t'en supplie, sois égoïste pour une fois. Pense à toi et seulement toi.

La blonde n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être capable de faire ça mais elle se promit d'essayer.

-Une dernière chose, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Bellamy ?  
-Non.  
-Tu pourrais essayer d'en avoir pour moi ? J'ai peur pour lui...  
-Promis.

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, Clarke se sentit bien seule dans cet établissement. Des tas de gens affluaient autour d'elle, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Elle retourna dans sa cellule et s'allongea dans son lit, bien que la nuit ne soit pas encore tombée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de ce monde sans pitié dans lequel elle était.

Et aujourd'hui, elle aurait bien eu besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Un ange gardien. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé que Bellamy soit là, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas réellement seule.

Mais elle l'était. Elle était seule face à son destin. Seule face à ses futures décisions. Et elle savait qu'elle devrait décider rapidement.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux et s'évada momentanément de cette prison. Demain elle déciderait.

Et puis de toute façon, la nuit portait conseil.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! C'était donc le chapitre 17 riche en émotions, surtout pour notre Bell !**

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? On en sait maintenant beaucoup plus sur le passé de Bellamy. Dites moi tout en review !**

 **D'ailleurs, je n'ai reçu que deux reviews sur le chapitre précédent, que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Vous n'aviez pas le temps ..? J'espère que vous vous rattraperez sur les prochains chapitres car souvenez vous : il n'y en a plus beaucoup.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

-Tu es sûre de tout ce que tu me racontes là ?  
-Oui. Je me souviens de tout.

La brune nota tout ce que la détenue venait de lui raconter.

-Clarke, tu es au courant que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose ?  
-Oui, mais s'il vous plait... maintenant je suis sûre d'être innocente, et je ne peux pas passer ma vie là.  
-Je reviendrai dès que j'ai des nouvelles, en attendant repose toi.  
-Merci beaucoup. Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

L'avocate lui lança un regard noir avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se relever.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas menti dès le départ, j'aurais pu faire bien mieux.  
-Je sais je suis désolée...

Gina ne prit pas la peine de répondre et quitta la pièce, laissant la blonde seule encore une fois.

* * *

-Bellamy ouvre ! s'écria la brune pour la énième fois , tapant telle une forcenée sur la porte.

-J'arrive j'arrive, répondit une voix rauque.

Elle se calma enfin et attendit que le gardien lui ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme.

-Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Et puis d'abord comment as-tu su où je vivais ?

La femme à la veste rouge ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et entra dans la maison sans même y avoir été invitée.

-Eh !  
-Te fatigues pas Blake, je ne reste pas longtemps, affirma Raven en inspectant la maison.  
-Je vais répéter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
-Clarke voulait de tes nouvelles.

Un silence pesant prit place à l'instant même où le nom de Clarke fut prononcé.

-Tu peux lui dire que je vais bien, maintenant sors de chez moi ! finit par répondre Bellamy.  
-Je pourrais lui dire, mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait lui mentir.  
-Je vais très bien !

Raven s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le brun se retint de reculer, la jeune femme avait tout à coup l'air féroce.

-Tu portes les vestiges d'une cuite sur ton visage. Alors à moins que tu ais organisé une petite soirée la veille, je pense que tu as bu. Mais vu comment la maison est rangée, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

Bellamy soutint son regard, du mieux qu'il le put.

-Oui j'ai bu hier soir, mais ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires, donc dis à Clarke que je vais bien et fiche moi la paix!

Le brun criait presque à présent, à bout de patience. Cette femme l'avait réveillé alors qu'il avait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à vomir.

-Bellamy ? Sur qui est-ce que tu cris comme ça ? demanda Octavia qui était partie faire les courses, à en croire par tous les sacs autour d'elle. Oh bonjour, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue, moi c'est Octavia la sœur de Bellamy.

Sa petite sœur tandis sa main à Raven, qui lui serra tout en se présentant.

-Raven Reyes, la meilleure amie de Clarke.

Tout à coup, Bellamy vit le regard de sa soeur changer, pour devenir apeuré. Elle essaya de garder contenance, mais l'ancien gardien ne se fit pas berner, après tout il la connaissait par cœur.

-Oh euh, Bellamy m'a dit, je suis vraiment désolée... J'espère qu'elle va bien.  
-Elle essaye de s'en sortir oui, mais de nouvelles choses viennent d'arriver et ça risque d'être plus difficile.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Bellamy.

La femme le regarda de nouveau, semblant se souvenir de sa présence.

-Elle a eu de nouveaux souvenirs, elle sait maintenant qu'elle n'est pas coupable. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si elle va en parler à son avocate ou aux flics.  
-Il faut qu'elle parle ! Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici !  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais je ne sais pas si elle va m'écouter.

Bellamy s'empressa d'attraper une veste, et enfila ses chaussures.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir, je reviens plus tard.

Mais sa sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

-Tu ne vas nul part ! De toute façon tu ne pourras pas la voir alors tu restes ici.

Le brun souffla, furieux de se faire maîtriser par sa sœur devant Raven.

-Je te ferais savoir si j'ai des nouvelles, à bientôt.

Et sur ce, la brune repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'aime beaucoup cette fille, dit Octavia.  
-Moi aussi, elle a été la seule à être là pour Clarke quand elle en a eut besoin.  
-Toi aussi tu étais là.  
-Oui mais c'est différent, je ne faisais pas partie de son entourage avant.

La jeune femme commençait à ranger les courses, et Bellamy se décida à l'aider. Le silence régnait depuis quelques instants quand le brun se souvint de quelque chose.

-Dis moi O', quand Raven s'est présentée tu as eu l'air d'avoir peur d'un coup, pourquoi ça ?

Bellamy vit la main de sa soeur se mettre à trembler.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'étais juste surprise de sa venue.  
-Arrête de me mentir.  
-C'est la vérité !

La brune se cachait de son frère, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage.

-Octavia Blake ! Je sais très bien quand tu mens, alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe immédiatement !

La petite sœur soupira et se tourna finalement vers son frère.

-Avant toute chose, promets moi de ne pas t'énerver.  
-Je suis déjà énervé O'.

Voyons qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien, la jeune femme raconta toute l'histoire de son plan avec Gina et sa visite à la prison. Quand elle eut terminé le récit, elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, bien trop honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Et Gina était d'accord avec ça ? Mais bordel vous êtes aussi pathétiques l'une que l'autre !

Bellamy se passa une main sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Alors c'est de ta faute si elle m'a quitté ?! Mais bon sang je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de tes affaires !  
-Je sais je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas réfléchis à mes actes...  
-Comme toujours ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir ! Tu n'as plus dix ans bordel !

Et sur ces mots, le brun retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment blessé de ce que sa sœur avait fait, lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

* * *

-Bonjour je souhaiterais parler au policier qui était sur l'affaire Griffin s'il vous plaît.

-L'affaire Griffin vous dîtes ? Mais l'affaire est close, répondit le gros bonhomme qui était à l'accueil du commissariat.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai de nouvelles infos.  
-Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord ?  
-Maître Martin, je défends l'accusée.

L'homme la regarda de haut en bas avant de répondre.

-La coupable vous voulez dire.  
-Ecoutez j'ai pas toute la journée alors emmenez-moi à celui qui s'est occupé de l'affaire ! s'exclama la brune qui commençait à perdre son calme.  
-Suivez-moi.

Et il guida Gina vers le bureau d'un homme tout à fait charmant, avec qui elle avait travailler pour l'affaire.

-Maître Martin, que puis-je faire pour vous , demanda l'homme après que l'homme de l'accueil soit partis.  
-J'ai de nouvelles déclarations venant de Clarke Griffin, je suis venue vous demander s'il était possible de rouvrir l'enquête.

L'homme, qui avait de courts cheveux blonds, la regarda puis baissa les yeux sur un tas de feuilles.

-Vous savez très bien qu'il est difficile de rouvrir une enquête quand le coupable a été trouvé.  
-Sauf que là, le coupable n'a pas été trouvé. Il y a une erreur judiciaire.  
-Une erreur judiciaire ? C'est une grosse accusation Maître.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai un coupable.  
-Et vous avez des preuves ?  
-Les déclarations de Madame Griffin.

Elle sortit le tas de feuilles qui recueillait ces fameuses accusations.

-Ça ne va pas suffire vous savez ?  
-Il suffit d'enquêter ! Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez les preuves suffisantes !  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne vous garantis rien. Je vous tiendrai au courant.  
-Merci beaucoup.

La brune se leva et lui tendis la main afin de lui serrer.

-A la prochaine.

Puis elle quitta le commissariat, fière d'elle. Etant venue à pieds, elle reprit son chemin de la même manière, sans savoir réellement où elle allait. Et quand elle se retrouva face à une porte close qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se demanda pourquoi ses jambes l'avaient menée ici.

Face à cette porte, elle ne sut quoi faire. Devait-elle frapper ? ou repartir comme si elle n'était jamais venue ? Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Gina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda cette voix grave qu'elle aimait tant.  
-Euh... je sais pas trop en fait... J'étais dans le quartier et je me suis dit que...  
-Que quoi ? T'allais essayer de me récupérer maintenant que Clarke m'avait quitté ?

Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard noir, emplit de haine, elle détourna la tête rapidement. Il semblerait qu'il avait appris ce qu'elle et Octavia avaient fait.

-Bell... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
-Ah non ? Et c'est quoi alors ?  
-Je voulais te récupérer ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Ce n'est qu'une sale gosse qui pense être au dessus de la justice ! Et puis en plus, elle est toujours amoureuse de son ex.

Elle ne regardait toujours pas le beau brun dont elle était amoureuse, mais elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Clarke n'est plus amoureuse de son ex.  
-Et comment tu expliques qu'elle ait préféré rester en prison plutôt que de le dénoncer ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Bellamy regarda derrière la jeune femme et remarqua les passants qui s'arrêtaient pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que ces gens curieux pouvaient l'agacer ! Il attrapa fermement le bras de Gina, qui le dégoûtait maintenant plus qu'autre chose, et la fit entrer à l'intérieur.

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi !  
-Je te fais entrer car je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle devant des inconnus.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre. A la place, elle regarda le salon dans lequel elle avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle se souvenait de chaque instant passé avec le brun.

-Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu racontais ? demanda l'ancien gardien.  
-Ta chère Clarke ne voulait pas dénoncer son ex qui est le coupable !  
-N'importe quoi ! Clarke ne savait rien !  
-Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle m'a raconté étaient faux. Elle a enlever Finn de chaque scène sans se demander si c'était une bonne idée ou pas !

Bellamy faisait maintenant les cents pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui racontait.

-Si elle te la caché, comment pourrais-tu savoir qu'il est coupable ?  
-Parce que maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle va rester là-bas toute sa vie, elle a décidée de m'en parler.  
-Peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas avant.  
-Oh arrêtes de la défendre un peu !

A cette phrase, le brun s'arrêta net et se placa face à la brune.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu lui trouves des excuses ! Alors qu'elle se fiche complètement de toi !

Il laissa échapper un rire, qui retourna le ventre de Gina.

-Tu es jalouse pas vrai ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas retenue quand tu es partie.  
-C'est faux, mentit-elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse ! Cette fille avait tout gâché entre eux ! Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien qui se retrouvait en prison.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu es jalouse parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre.  
-Tu ne vois donc pas ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est une jeune fille dont tu as eu pitié.  
-Là, tout de suite, c'est toi qui me fais pitié, pas elle.

La brune recula d'un pas, comme s'il l'avait frappée. Il ne pouvait pas être plus blessant à cet instant.

-Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-elle, complètement désespérée. Et tu m'aimes aussi Bell...

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à ne plus se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-On est faits l'un pour l'autre bébé, tu le sais... chuchota-t-elle.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut comme un feu vert pour elle et elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle apprécia la caresse de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle se colla à lui et tenta d'approfondir leur baiser. C'est à ce moment-là que Bellamy réagit enfin et la repoussa violemment, se fichant complètement de lui faire mal.

Elle se prenait pour qui ? Il était peut-être célibataire mais il détestait qu'on tente de lui forcer la main comme ça.

-Ne m'embrasse plus c'est clair ?  
-Mais Bell, je...  
-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Dégage d'ici !

Mais la jeune femme refusait d'abandonner.

-Bellamy réveilles-toi ! Tu fais n'importe quoi là !  
-En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ?! Je ne t'aime plus ! Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie ! Alors maintenant barre toi !  
-Très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de quitter la maison elle s'arrêta, se tourna face au brun et dit :

-Oh et bonne chance pour vous trouver un nouvel avocat.

* * *

-Police, ouvrez la porte !

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était un cauchemar. Mais les coups à la porte redoublèrent, et il comprit que non, tout était bien réel.

Il se dégagea de sous les draps, s'assura que sa copine dormait paisiblement puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'habiller et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

-Monsieur Collins ? demanda un des hommes en sortant son badge de police.  
-C'est bien moi.  
-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal, récita mécaniquement l'homme avant de passer les menottes au brun.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la maison, Finn eu juste le temps d'apercevoir sa petite amie descendre les escaliers.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme mais bon, on fait avec ^^**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Dîtes moi tout en reviews !**

 **Il ne reste presque plus de chapitres avant la fin, alors si vous aimez, si vous avez des reproches, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me le faire savoir, ça ne prend que quelques instants et ça me fera toujours plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à dimanche prochain !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Réponse au guest :  
-SixLLLK : Ne t'en fais pas, je me doutais que si tu n'avais pas posté de review c'était car tu n'avais pas lu le chapitre. L'école avant tout ! Alors j'espère que tu t'en sors ;) Aha oui Clarke s'est enfin lancée ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Chapitre 19**

Elle passa la lourde porte blindée, un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Elle fut presque éblouie par la lumière du soleil, comme si le soleil éclairait différemment de ce côté-là de la barrière.

Elle inspira l'air frais à pleins poumons, et ferma les yeux. C'était si bon. Elle laissa même échapper un petit rire, elle était tellement heureuse.

-Je vois qu'on en oublierai presque sa meilleure amie, intervint quelqu'un qui possédait un sourire dans sa voix.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la personne qui venait de parler. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Raven ! s'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Clarke serrait sa meilleure amie contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, ses bras aussi lui avaient manqué. Son rire cristallin résonna au creux de ses oreilles.

-C'est tellement bon de te revoir Clarke.  
-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué !  
-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin sortie. Tout est terminé ma belle, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie comme avant.

La jolie blonde ferma les yeux et serra encore plus fortement son amie. Elle avait raison, tout était terminé. Mais elle avait tord sur un point : rien ne serait comme avant.

Et comme pour appuyer ses pensées, elle sentit tout à coup un regard sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Raven.

-Bellamy... chuchota-t-elle, tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Raven se sépara d'elle et la regarda.

-Vas y. Je vous rejoins.

Clarke acquiesça, son regard toujours fixé sur celui du brun. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était venu, comme pour son procès. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

Alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, sur le trottoir d'en face et les bras le long du corps, la blonde prit l'initiative de le rejoindre. Elle regarda avant de traverser puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'élança vers lui avant de le frapper de plein fouet.

Il recula d'un pas, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle était accroché à son cou, collée à lui alors qu'il ne lui renvoyait pas son étreinte.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas elle commença à reculer. Mais il choisit ce moment pour se reprendre et passer les mains dans son dos avant de la serrer contre lui.

C'était tellement bon de la sentir dans ses bras. Chacun des deux fermèrent les yeux, appréciant ce moment particulier. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient faire de telles gestes sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Mais tous les deux savaient que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Clarke pris l'initiative d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Bellamy tandis qu'il enfouissait le sien dans ses cheveux blonds. Chacun s'enivrait de l'odeur de l'autre, sans vouloir se séparer.

Mais une personne qui se raclait la gorge les firent sortir de leur bulle. C'était Octavia qui avait décidé de les interrompre, car elle en avait un peu marre de regarder Raven sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Bellamy et Clarke se séparèrent à regrets, mais quand la blonde aperçut la sœur du brun son regard et son humeur changèrent.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, intervint Bellamy d'une voix quelque peu froide.  
-Non... répondit Octavia dans un murmure.  
-Alors, tu lui as dit apparemment ?  
-Il l'a découvert de lui-même.

L'ancienne prisonnière coula un regard vers Raven, qui ne semblait rien comprendre. Tant pis, elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

-Je... je suis venue m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dis, reprit Octavia. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

A cet instant, elle ressemblait davantage à un enfant qui vient de se faire engueuler plutôt qu'à la jeune femme forte que Clarke avait rencontré lors des parloirs.

-Je suppose que si je ne t'excusais pas je ne vaudrais pas mieux que toi alors ne t'en fais pas tu es pardonnée. Mais sache que je n'oublie pas.

D'un côté, la blonde comprenait pourquoi Octavia avait décidé de faire ça, et elle ne lui en voulait pas tellement.

-Mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas fait ça pour elle, ni parce qu'elle est venue me voir. Si je l'ai fais c'était pour te protéger Bell.  
-Je sais Clarke je sais, mais maintenant c'est fini on va pouvoir tout recommencer.  
-Tu as raison, sourit l'intéressée.

Puis elle se tourna vers Raven.

-Est-ce que tu as prévenu ma mère ..?  
-Oui mais elle n'a pas répondu, je suis désolée.  
-Et ... je peux venir chez toi ? Le temps de trouver un appart ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, et tu le sais très bien.  
-Merci.

Elle se tourna de nouveau face à Bellamy.

-On se voit plus tard ?  
-Avec plaisir, il sourit avant de reprendre : et pourquoi tu ne me passerais pas ton numéro ?

Elle lui dicta son numéro, qu'elle connaissait toujours par cœur puis quand il eut ranger son téléphone, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner.

Avant de disparaître au coin de la rue, elle se retourna pour lui dire une dernière chose mais il était déjà parti avec sa sœur. Tant pis.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre un signe de sa part. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient devenir l'un pour l'autre.

Peut-être resteraient-ils amis, ce dont elle doutait fort. Ou peut-être qu'ils seraient plus que ça, tout ce qu'elle espérait.

Maintenant qu'elle était libre, tout était possible et elle pouvait enfin s'autoriser à penser réellement à avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Et rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse.

* * *

 _ **J'ai entendu dire que c'était grâce à toi que Clarke avait pu sortir de prison. Alors je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais, même si tu as sacrément merdé sur d'autres choses.** _

**_Je te demanderai aussi de sortir de nos vies, de ne jamais revenir. Continue de parler avec Octavia si tu le souhaites, je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin, mais il est hors de question que tu viennes voir Clarke ou moi._**  
 ** _Tu trouveras ci-joint, de l'argent pour payer la défense de Clarke. J'espère que ça suffira, je n'avais pas plus pour toi._**  
 ** _Merci encore pour ce que tu as fais pour elle._**  
 ** _-Bellamy._**

Elle lisait ce petit mot encore et encore. Clarke était donc finalement sortie, et Bellamy ne souhaitait plus la revoir. Il lui en voulait vraiment et ça lui faisait mal.

Gina savait qu'elle avait sacrément merdé. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Bellamy devienne si froid dans ses paroles et refuse tout contact avec elle.

De plus, Octavia ne répondait pas à ses messages, signe qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur amitié, elle aussi.

Tout s'écroulait autour de la belle avocate, qui, quelques mois auparavant, croyait encore que sa vie serait avec Bellamy. Il fallait croire que la vie était pleine de surprise, après tout. De bonnes comme de mauvaises.

Elle prit sa décision, aussi vite qu'on passe la porte de chez soi après une longue journée de travail. Elle prit une feuille blanche, un stylo, et écrivit plusieurs lettres différentes.

Une pour Bellamy, une pour Octavia et une lettre pour le bureau d'avocats dans lequel elle travaillait.

C'était décidé, elle partait.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, Clarke regardait le plafond blanc. La brune était dans la même position à ses côtés.

-Raven, ça fait une semaine et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Tu crois qu'il finira par me rappeler ?  
-J'en suis sûre Clarke, laisse lui le temps.

La blonde ferma les yeux, et aussitôt l'image du brun aux cheveux bouclés s'imposa à elle. Il lui manquait tellement. Savoir qu'elle était libre mais ne pouvait pas le voir la tuait.

-Il y a encore quelques jours, je pensais que je n'avais pas de futur, et maintenant que j'en ai un je ne sais même pas quoi faire.  
-Laisse toi le temps de te poser, de reprendre ta vie petit à petit. Maintenant que tu as toute la vie devant toi, ne fais pas les choses trop vite.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies, tandis que chacune d'entre elles réfléchissait. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit ce moment apaisant.

-Ton téléphone sonne Rav'.  
-Ce n'est pas ma sonnerie Clarke, c'est la tienne.

La blonde chercha son téléphone à tâtons, tandis qu'il continuait de chanter encore et encore. Elle le trouva finalement, et le porta à son oreille sans même vérifier qui essayait de la joindre.

-Clarke ? résonna une voix qui la fit frissonner.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qui l'appelait, elle se redressa d'un seul coup.

-Bellamy ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme au bout du fil émit un petit rire.

-Oui c'est moi. Tout va bien ?  
-C'est juste que ... je ne m'y attendais pas.  
-Je suis désolé si j'ai mis autant de temps à t'appeler, mais je voulais régler certaines choses avant.  
-Il n'y a aucun soucis Bellamy, tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais.

Le brun ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes. Clarke coula un regard vers son amie qui la regardait en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Puis elle entendit Bellamy se racler la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je... voulais savoir si ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir.  
-Ça me ferait très plaisir Bell.  
-Je passerai te chercher chez Raven vers dix-neuf heures trente alors.  
-Je t'envoie son adresse par message.  
-On fait comme ça, alors à ce soir.  
-A ce soir Bellamy.

Et il raccrocha tandis que Clarke sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il l'avait invitée à un rendez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Raven.  
-M'inviter au cinéma.  
-Mais c'est génial !

La blonde acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment très heureuse, même si avoir un rendez-vous avec lui était vraiment étrange. Mais après tout, toute leur histoire était étrange et ils avaient fait les choses à l'envers.

Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette lancée ?

-Bon il va falloir qu'on te fasse belle.  
-Pas trop non plus, je ne vais pas au restaurant ou autre, je vais juste au cinéma.  
-Mais il faut que tu sois sexy, qu'il te voit autrement que comme la fille en orange.

Clarke poussa l'épaule de la brune en riant.

-De toute façon on a le temps de se poser la question. En attendant, si on regardait un film ?

* * *

Bellamy était nerveux au possible. Il n'avait eu que très peu de rendez-vous, et tous avait été avec Gina. Mais les choses étaient différentes cette fois, car il n'essayait pas de séduire une fille mais plutôt de passer du temps avec celle qu'il aimait.

Il voulait faire les choses bien, et prendre son temps. Il voulait que Clarke le voit autrement que comme le gardien de prison qu'elle avait connu. Et il voulait la voir autrement que comme la détenue qu'elle avait été.

Il allait partir de chez lui lorsque Octavia l'interpella.

-Oui ?  
-Je voulais te dire de passer une bonne soirée, amuse toi bien et profite.  
-Merci petite sœur, et ne profite pas de mon absence pour mettre le bordel à l'appart.  
-Jamais, rit-elle. Allez file, tu vas être en retard.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'appartement, pressé de la revoir. Il suivait les indications de son GPS, en tapotant le volant de ses doigts, complètement stressé.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec elle. S'il devait lui faire la bise, ou la serrer dans ses bras. Il se posait tout un tas de questions inutiles quand il arriva enfin à l'adresse.

Il resta quelques minutes dans la voiture, se passant la main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. Puis, voyant l'heure avancer, il se décida enfin à sortir et appuya sur la sonnette.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis la blonde, plus petite que lui, ouvrit la porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas et son souffle se coupa. Elle était habillée d'un chemisier bordeaux ainsi que d'une jupe noire, elle n'était pratiquement pas maquillée et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Elle était magnifique. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Heureusement, Clarke prit les devants et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu es magnifique Clarke, dit-il enfin, ce qui la fit rougir.  
-Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?  
-Oui ! A plus tard Rav' !

Il entendit une voix lointaine lui répondre, quelques peu essoufflée. Clarke referma la porte, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Bellamy.

-Excuse Raven, elle est en train de faire son sport, et quand elle a commencé elle ne peut plus arrêter, sourit la blonde.  
-Pas de soucis, aller viens on risque d'être en retard pour la séance.  
-Tu m'emmènes voir quoi au fait ?  
-Ça c'est une surprise.

Bellamy ouvrit la portière côté passager, et invita Clarke à s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Puis il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra.

-Comment va Octavia ? demanda Clarke quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Elle va bien, elle cherche même un travail.  
-Ça veut dire qu'elle reste ici ?  
-Oui, sourit le brun, même si je pense qu'elle finira par repartir, elle aime trop voyager pour passer le reste de sa vie ici.  
-Elle a raison de voyager, de faire ce qu'elle aime.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Clarke faisait la queue pour acheter des pop corns tandis que Bellamy était allé acheter les places. La bonde se demandait quel film ils pourraient bien aller voir, sachant qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait à l'affiche.

Après avoir acheté trois grands pots de pop corns, Clarke revint les bras chargés vers Bellamy.

-Trois ? Tu es au courant qu'on n'est que deux ? dit-il en riant.  
-Aide moi au lieu de rire !

Toujours mort de rire, le brun s'empara de deux pots.

-Bon allons dans la salle.

Il se dirigèrent vers la file au bout duquel un employé s'occupa de regarder leurs tickets.

-Troisième salle sur votre gauche, récita-t-il mécaniquement en leur rendant le coupon détaché.  
-Merci, dit Clarke en se dirigeant vers la salle indiquée.

En arrivant devant la salle, elle regarda l'écran qui indiquait le film qu'ils allaient voir. C'était un film humoristique dont le rôle principal était tenu par l'actrice préférée de la blonde.

Elle se tourna avec de grands yeux vers Bellamy qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu te souvenais que je t'en avais parlé ?  
-Bien sûr, aller entre dans la salle qu'on essaye d'avoir de bonnes places.

Par chance, la salle était pratiquement vide et ils purent s'asseoir où ils voulaient. Clarke prit deux pots de pop corns sur elle et entreprit de commencer à en manger alors que le film n'avait toujours pas commencé.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Bellamy et Clarke se trouvaient sous le porche de l'appartement de Raven. Aucun des deux n'avait envie que la soirée ne se termine.

La blonde n'avait jamais autant rit : entre le film et Bellamy qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour la faire rire, l'ancienne détenue avait eu du mal à se calmer. Elle en avait mal aux côtes, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé une soirée géniale.

-Merci encore Bell c'était vraiment génial.  
-Ne me remercie pas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer boire quelque chose ?  
-Non je vais rentrer mais merci.

Clarke acquiesça, un peu vexée qu'il ne veuille pas entrer. Il disait qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur la même note ?

-Ne te vexe pas Clarke, je veux juste faire les choses bien et doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

-A bientôt Bell.  
-Passe une bonne nuit Clarke.

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui s'avère être l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue.**

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? C'est un tout nouveau contexte que l'on observe ici, bien loin du cadre restreint de la prison.**

 **Dites moi tout en review, je n'en reçois plus beaucoup alors que c'est la fin de l'histoire, vous vous êtes lassé(e)s ? :/**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre ! Gros bisous.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici donc le chapitre 20 aka le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris puisqu'il fait 2890 mots ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (même si j'ai eu du mal pour !).**

 **On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

-Clarke ? Fais bien attention à la tenue que tu vas mettre ! Si tu n'es pas sexy je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici !  
-J'ai compris Rav', ça fait trois fois que tu me le répètes, répondit l'intérressée tout en terminant d'appliquer du rouge à lèvres.

Quand elle eut terminer de se préparer, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bains, tombant ainsi sur sa meilleure amie, collée à la porte.

-Bon sang Raven ! Tu aurais pu tomber !  
-Chuut laisse moi observer ton image.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et retint un soupir d'exaspération. Raven était bien mignonne mais Clarke avait encore le droit de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait, peu importait les circonstances.

-Hm... prononça la brune, un doigt posé sur son menton. Je trouve que c'est ... Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin en tapant dans ses mains. Tu es magnifique Clarke ! Tu es sexy, mystérieuse et surtout, tu es désirable !

L'ancienne détenue émit un petit rire gêné, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de sortir avec une tenue qui la rendait désirable. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement perdu de poids.

-Et les sous-vêtements ! Tu as mis les sous-vêtements que je t'avais conseillés ?!  
-Je ne te le dirai pas.

Il était inutile pour Raven de savoir une chose pareille. Les deux amis s'assirent sur le canapé beige, en attendant que Bellamy n'arrive.

Clarke et lui s'étaient vus régulièrement depuis la séance de cinéma qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. A chaque fois, le brun l'avait emmenée dans un endroit différent : un cirque, une fête forraine, un aquarium ou encore tout simplement dans un parc.

Mais ce soir c'était encore plus différent, il l'emmenait au restaurant. Clarke avait vite compris que c'était ce soir, _le_ soir le plus important de tous. La soirée qui déterminerait le futur de leur relation.

En effet, durant leurs sorties hebdomadaires, la blonde et l'ancien gardien n'avaient échangé que de simples baisers, rien de très important. Mais Clarke voulait aller plus loin, elle voulait tout de Bellamy.

Et c'était exactement ce que le brun se disait, tout en se rendant chez Raven. Il espérait que cette soirée se passerait bien, et qu'il ne ferait pas tout foirer. Il avait vraiment peur de finalement la faire fuire après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Malgré cette boule au ventre présente, il toqua à la porte à l'heure convenue. Il entendit une voix lui répondre qu'elle arrivait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la différence entre la première fois où il avait entendu sa voix, et maintenant.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était dit lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié, parlant ainsi pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Sa voix avait été rauque, sexy.

Maintenant, elle était un peu moins rauque, mais était toujours autant sexy. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes : aujourd'hui, cette jeune fille autrefois suspectée de meurtre, était la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Et il comptait bien lui dire ce soir.

Des lèvres douces sur sa joue le firent sortir de ses pensées et il secoua légérement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se décida à regarder la tenue de la blonde.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Etait-elle au courant que cette couleur était sa couleur préférée ? Et qu'elle allait littéralement le tuer habillée ainsi ?

Elle n'avait pas maquillé ses yeux mais avait mis un rouge à lèvres qui faisait ressortir l'éclat bleuté de son regard. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Et quand il la voyait ainsi, ses cheveux soyeux et bouclés retombant dans son dos, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : la faire entrer dans l'appartement et ne plus en sortir jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais il se retint et la guida jusqu'à la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut court, mais il se passa dans un silence agréable. Lorsqu'il fut garé sur le parking, ils sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent à l'accueil.

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé au nom de Blake, dit Bellamy à l'homme présent.

L'homme regarda dans un cahier puis hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Bellamy attrapa la petite main de Clarke dans la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une petite partie du restaurant où il n'y avait personne.

-Je connais le patron et il a gentiment accepté de me privatiser cette partie, chuchota le brun à l'oreille de Clarke.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Bellamy sur sa nuque, et ferma momentanément les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, le serveur les quittait et le brun lui tirait une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Clarke prit le menu qui reposait sur la table, tandis que Bellamy s'asseyait à son tour. Elle parcourut rapidement les choix du regard et laissa échapper un soupire : tout avait l'air tellement bon, et en plus les prix étaient résonnables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ? finit-elle par demander, incapable de se décider.  
-Leurs fruits de mer sont vraiment très délicieux, mais leurs spécialités italiennes aussi. Après je ne sais pas.

Elle acquiesça tout en continuant de réfléchir. Puis finalement, le serveur vint prendre leur commande et elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, espérant ne pas le regretter.

-Alors ? Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voudrais faire comme études ? questionna Bellamy dès que le serveur fut parti.  
-Je ne sais pas encore. Comme je ne peux plus aller dans l'école de médecine où j'avais été acceptée, j'hésite à totalement changer de secteur. L'entrée dans ces écoles sont vraiment très difficiles et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à recommencer.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa serviette, laissant un silence planer quelques instants.

-Et puis ... l'école où je souhaiterais aller est à San Francisco ...  
-Oh... fut tout ce que Bellamy trouva à répondre.

Il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle ne se rende là-bas. Mais il savait aussi que si tel était son choix, jamais il ne se mettrait en travers de sa route.

-Mais je ne pense pas que je recommencerai, je n'en ai pas le courage.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'elle était encore indécise, peu sûre de ses choix d'avenir.

-Peut-être que je pourrais simplement trouver un job de serveuse pas très loin d'ici.  
-Non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne vas pas te réduire au métier de serveuse, bien que je respecte tout à fait ces personnes et leur métier, alors que tu rêverais d'être médecin.

Clarke savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas non plus à lui de décider. C'était sa vie, ses choix.

-Tu sais, c'était plus le rêve de ma mère que le mien. Je ne sais même pas si je veux réellement m'embêter avec toutes ces années d'études.  
-Tu devrais réellement tenter, tu as déjà fais la moitié du chemin avec ton niveau _undergraduate_ il ne te resterait que quatre ans avant de pouvoir avoir ton diplôme.  
-Oui et après au minimum deux ans pour pouvoir ensuite exercer voir plus selon la spécialisation que je veux.

Le brun soupira, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec elle pour des études, après tout elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Il se dit qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa-t-il.  
-Tu as raison.. je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée.

Le serveur apporta leurs plats au même moment et le souvenir de leur discussion s'effaca rapidement, pour laisser place à de nouveaux sujets bien plus joyeux.

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent du restaurant en riant. Clarke se tenait au bras de Bellamy et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture.

-Je te ramène chez toi ? demanda Bellamy lorsqu'ils furent assis dans l'habitacle.  
-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille boire un verre ? répondit-elle, n'ayant aucune envie que la soirée ne se termine.  
-Bonne idée.

Il démarra et partit sans que Clarke ne sache où il allait. Le brun refusait de dire ne serait-ce qu'un indice à l'ancienne détenue, qui avait pourtant tout essayer pour le convaincre.

Finalement, il se gara sur le trottoir d'une rue peu éclairée. En temps normal, Clarke n'aurait pas été rassurée, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais aux côtés de Bellamy, elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait en sécurité.

-On est où ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
-Chez moi ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Tu m'as emmené chez toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.  
-Oui, pourquoi ? tu n'es pas contente ?  
-Si ! Mais je t'avouerais que je ne m'y attendais pas ...

Le brun sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de Clarke.

-Je voulais te montrer où je vis.  
-Allons-y alors!

Tout à coup, la jeune femme était excitée à l'idée de découvrir la petite maison de l'ancien gardien.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et il la guida jusqu'à son lieu de vie en posant un bras dans son dos. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

L'entrée comportait simplement un porte manteau et était ouvert sur le salon. Les murs étaient en accord et étaient peints en beige. Le canapé était accordé aux murs et une télé à écran plat reposait sur un meuble en bois.

-C'est super beau ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
-Techniquement non, c'est Octavia qui a choisit la décoration. Mais c'est moi qui ait dû tout peindre !

Les murs étaient ornés de photos en tout genre : des photos d'eux, d'Octavia bébé, des photos avec ce qui semblait être leurs amis, et pour finir il y avait une photo qui semblait être une photo de famille.

En effet, il y avait un Bellamy et une Octavia plus jeune, juste devant une femme qui souriait et tenait les deux jeunes enfants par les épaules. Cette femme avait l'air heureuse quand on regardait sans faire attention aux détails. Puis on remarquait combien elle avait l'air fatigué et triste.

-C'est ta mère ?  
-Oui. La photo a été prise quelques années avant qu'elle ne meurt.  
-Je suis désolée...  
-Ce n'est rien, sourit-il, on apprend à moins souffrir avec le temps.

La blonde acquiesça, elle savait à quel point ce sujet était difficile, Bellamy n'avait jamais réussi à lui raconter entièrement. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche. La pièce était une cuisine lumineuse, dont un mur était rouge. C'était une cuisine simple mais très chaleureuse.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir puis Bellamy lui montra la salle de bains, la chambre de sa sœur, la porte qui menait aux toilettes et enfin la mena dans sa propre chambre.

Elle regarda les murs gris décorés de photos, de dessins en tout genre. Elle observait tout ceci quand un dessin attira son attention. C'était celui qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle se mit à rougir en se souvenant de ce moment.

Il l'avait accroché juste au-dessus de son lit. Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme ça, je le vois en m'endormant mais aussi dès que je me réveille, lui expliqua-t-il.

Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit encore plus : elle trouvait ça mignon. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, en guise de remerciement, et il la prit dans ses bras.

Puis ils retournèrent dans le salon où Bellamy servit un café à Clarke.

Tout en tenant sa tasse chaude dans les mains, la blonde continuait d'observer la pièce à vivre dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici, comme si c'était sa propre maison.

Elle remarqua un endroit dans le mur qui semblait être enfoncé. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Bellamy.

-C'est là que je tape lorsque je suis contrarié ou énervé, à défaut d'avoir un punching-ball.

Clarke aurait pu trouver ça bizarre, mais elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de se défouler. Même si elle aurait quand même préféré qu'il tape dans un sac pendu au plafond plutôt que dans un mur. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état de ses poings après.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant longtemps, et Bellamy apprit à la jeune femme qu'Octavia était sortie en boîte avec des amis et qu'elle dormirait sûrement chez une amie. Voilà qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la brune ici.

Clarke était un peu soulagée de savoir qu'Octavia ne déboulerait pas ici. Elle lui avait peut être pardonné, mais ce n'était pas son amie pour autant.

-Ça te dirait qu'on regarde un film ?  
-Hm..

La blonde jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était aux alentours de minuit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours dormir ici s'il est trop tard.  
-Tu me proposes quoi comme film ?  
-Un film d'horreur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir si Clarke aimait ce type de film, ou si elle en avait peur.

-Est-ce que ce serait ta manière de me demander de me serrer dans tes bras Blake ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
-Si tu en as réellement envie, je ne dis pas non.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil qui la fit rire. Dieu, qu'il aimait son rire. Il voulait l'entendre rire encore et encore. Toute sa vie. Il voudrait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle reste à ses côtés à jamais.

-Si tu ne voulais que ça, il suffisait de demander.

Et sur ces mots, elle se glissa jusqu'à lui, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Les mains de Bellamy trouvèrent automatiquement leur place sur ses hanches, comme si elles avaient été faites pour être ici.

Clarke, quant à elle, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour où elle s'était promit qu'un jour, elle passerait ses mains dedans.

Elle posa son front contre celui de Bellamy, et ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement bien, là, tout contre lui. Elle n'aurait voulu être nul part ailleurs. C'était sa place ici. C'était là qu'elle était elle-même, qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle _vivait._

-Bellamy, je ... chuchota-t-elle.  
-Chut... l'interrompit-il avant de poser brusquemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et c'était comme s'ils respiraient à nouveau. Un torrent de sensations les assaillirent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Plus que cet amour et ce désir qui les consumait à petit feu.

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se caressaient. Aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête. Mais ils durent se séparer pour retrouver leur souffle.

Ils se regardaient, leur respiration saccadée, leur coeur battant à tout rompre, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Clarke ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir toutes ces sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Même leurs précédents baisers ne lui avaient fait ressentir autant de choses à la fois. La tension dans l'atmosphère était palpable, chargé d'électricité.

Les lèvres de Bellamy se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou tout en déposant une miriade de baisers sur son chemin. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent plus longuement dans le creux de son cou, pour y laisser la marque de leur passage.

-Tu es tellement belle, chuchota la voix du brun à l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle retrouva rapidement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, fougueusement. Elle essayait de faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ses baisers. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle l'aimait à en avoir mal.

Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin sous le t-shirt marron de l'ancien gardien, caressant les muscles de son torse si bien dessinés.

Leurs vêtements valsèrent, rencontrant le sol froid. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que quelques secondes pour retrouver leur respiration, avant de s'entrechoquer de nouveau.

Clarke ne fut pas un seul instant déstabilisée de se retrouver ainsi à moitié nue devant lui. Dans ses bras, face à son regard ardent, elle ne ressentait plus aucune gêne. Elle se sentait bien, mieux, elle se sentait _belle._

Tout en la portant, Bellamy se releva et se dirigea jusque sa chambre, sans jamais quitter la belle blonde des yeux. Il voyait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans son regard bleuté qui l'avait fait chaviré dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il l'allongea tendrement sur son lit tout en la recouvrant de son corps. Il fit bien attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Durant tout le temps que dura ce moment si précieux, chacun des deux prit le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre, de montrer son amour envers ses gestes.

Clarke essaya de cacher son malaise, lorsque Bellamy caressa tendrement les formes sur ses hanches. Il la rassura, lui assurant qu'il aimait son corps, qu'elle était parfaite.

Puis il découvrit enfin son tatoutage, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, lentement. Les frissons parcouraient la peau nue de Clarke, tandis que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Bellamy.

-Magnifique... chuchota-t-il.

Un dernier bruissement de draps, deux corps qui s'enlacent une dernière fois. Clarke était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit un chuchotement au creux de son oreille.

-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime.

Elle avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour lui répondre avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam ! Alooooors ?**

 **Je veux TOUT savoir ! C'était vraiment très difficile de faire la dernière partie mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Plus que 20 petites reviews avant les 100 ! Vous croyez qu'on pourrait les atteindre (épilogue inclut) ? Je compte sur vous !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! Bisous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ! Et courage pour ceux qui, comme moi, doivent encore aller en cours.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour les quelques heures de retard !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cet épilogue ! On se retrouve en bas, d'ailleurs lisez bien la note de fin c'est important !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

-Bellamy ? Tu es prêt ? Ils vont bientôt arriver !  
-Calme toi Clarke, tout va bien se passer, répondit l'intéressé sans masquer son amusement.  
-Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je veux vraiment que tout se passe bien !  
-Je sais princesse, mais rassure toi ça va aller.

La jeune femme soupira, sans réussir à se calmer. Bellamy caressa sa joue puis se plaça derrière elle. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et entreprit de lui faire un massage.

L'effet fut immédiat : le corps entier de Clarke se détendit sous les mains expertes du brun. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupire, mais cette fois de bien-être.

Après quelques minutes, Bellamy arrêta le mouvement de ses mains et déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de la blonde qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Elle finit par se retourner et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du gardien dont elle était tomber amoureuse.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, profitant de la liberté inespérée de Clarke.

Un mois plus tôt, elle était allée rendre visite à Finn, qui lui croupissait dans une cellule. Elle avait prit plaisir à voir ses yeux fatigués et suppliants de le faire sortir.

Il s'était excusé un bon nombre de fois, lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Clarke se fichait totalement de lui à présent : elle avait Bellamy et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Comme l'année était entamée, elle n'avait pas pu recommencer ses études, elle avait donc trouver un petit travail de serveuse, pour se faire un peu d'argent à mettre de côté. En attendant, elle vivait toujours chez Raven, bien qu'elle passait le plus clair de ses journées et de ses nuits chez Bellamy.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voudrait faire l'année suivante, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait se décider bientôt : les inscriptions seraient bientôt ouvertes et elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour tenter les meilleures écoles.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé à sa mère, bien que celle-ci ait tenté maintes et maintes fois de la recontacter. Mais Clarke n'était pas prête à revoir sa génitrice qui l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin d'elle.

La sonnette retentit, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde et toute son appréhension revint avec force. Elle se demandait maintenant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'elle avait organisé ce repas.

Elle avait convié Raven, mais aussi Miller ainsi qu'Octavia et Bellamy l'avait convaincue d'inviter aussi plusieurs amis à lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table. Ils étaient une dizaine et les discussions allaient bon train.

Clarke observait la tablée, de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de tous ces petits moments qui lui rappelaient la chance qu'elle avait d'être libre, et en vie.

Elle profitait désormais de la vie, le plus possible, car elle savait mieux que quiconque que tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain.

Son regard se posa sur Bellamy, qui était en grande conversation avec son ami de toujours, Nathan. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres juste en le regardant rire.

Oui, elle était heureuse, plus que jamais. Et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Finn pour ça. Car même si elle avait vécu les pires mois de sa vie en prison, c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait rencontre Bellamy.

Qu'elle avait rencontré son âme soeur, l'amour de sa vie.

Peut être que ça ne durerait pas pour toujours, peut être que les épreuves de la vie finiraient par les séparer. Mais elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'arriverait jamais à aimer quelqu'un plus qu'elle n'était amoureuse de lui.

Parce qu'il avait été là quand personne ne l'avait été, parce que sans même la connaître il avait fait le serment de la protéger.

Elle ne connaissait peut être pas l'avenir, mais elle était sûre d'une seule chose : un amour sincère comme le leur ne se terminait jamais.

* * *

 **Et voilà. C'était un épilogue court, je l'admet mais je ne voulais pas en faire des tonnes, je voulais juste montrer le principal : ils s'aiment et ils sont heureux.**

 **Je ne vais pas faire de longs remerciements mais je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les personnes qui ont commenté chaque chapitre :  
-SixLLLK merci mille fois pour tes reviews structurées ! Elles vont me manquer  
-Bellarke-Princesse merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré voir ton avis à chaque fois  
Il y a aussi ceux qui ont posté sur pratiquement tous les chapitres :  
-MaBellarke MERCI  
-Plinchy Merci  
-La guest louise merci à toi aussi  
Et aussi un grand merci à tous les autres, les guests mais aussi ceux qui ont des comptes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point chacune de vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, sourire et rire. **

**Voilà, j'espère vous avoir nombreux pour commenter ce tout dernier chapitre : dites moi ce qui vous a plut, déplut, ce que vous auriez modifier etc.**

 **Maintenant je peux vous l'annoncer, j'avais envie de vous le dire depuis longtemps mais je voulais garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin : Locked aura un tome 2 ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, quand est-ce que je la posterai mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le registre sera totalement différent. J'espère vous retrouver là-bas.**

 **Jusque là, prenez soin de vous. Encore merci.**

 **P.S : Si vous avez Twitter je serai ravie de vous comptez parmis mes quelques followers : MrsJosephMendes je parle surtout de The 100 et d'autres séries ! **

**Bisouuus. Bonne reprise à ceux qui reprennent demain et bonnes vacances pour les autres.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?**

 **Si je poste ce non-chapitre aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer –avec deux jours de retard- que CA Y EST j'ai posté le premier chapitre du tome 2 dimanche ! Je me permets de faire cette annonce car j'ai encore peu de retour dessus et je pense que beaucoup d'entres vous ne l'avez pas vu ! J'espère vraiment que je vous retrouverai tous pour ce deuxième tome, en tous points différent du premier, et que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **J'ai eu une grosse période à vide et c'est donc pour ça que j'ai mis du temps pour écrire cette deuxième partie –que je n'ai pas encore terminée. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus !**

 **Bonne soirée et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont !**


End file.
